Dragones
by SweetGypsy
Summary: Hermione conoce a un joven misterioso que mediante visitas sorpresa la va enamorando, ¿seguira firme su amor cuando descubra la identidad del joven llamado Principe? ¿Quien se haracargo ahora de la responsabilidad compartida con la que carga la castaña?
1. Chapter 1

Una joven estaba sentada en el suelo con su espalda atrancando la puerta, ella lloraba desesperadamente. "No puedo creer lo que esta pasando, no a mí. Como hacer para encarar esta situación, como decirlo. Es imposible." Se repetía en su cabeza, esto de ser una mentira, debo ver mal, no puede ser que sea verdad, necesito saber que es mentira. Luego de una hora de llanto la joven se convenció de que no era mentira, que todo lo que le estaba pasando era verdad. Sentía que el mundo se le venia encima. Como enfrentaría a Mcgonagall, a sus amigos, a la escuela, como lo enfrentaría a el... como haría para decir "vamos a ser papas". Si eso era lo que le pasaba a Hermione Jane Granger, la alumna modelo, la más inteligente y correcta, estaba embarazada. Intento tranquilizarse un poco, intento poner la cabeza fría. Quiso recordar donde todo había comenzado...

Una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos color miel bajaba corriendo la escalera del castillo, llegaba tarde a la clase de pociones. "Snape me va a matar, voy a recordar matar a Lavender por hacer que me atrase por sus boberías de la adivinación." Dijo Hermione corriendo a mil por hora. Llego justo a la clase, unos escasos segundos después de que ella entrara ingreso Snape al aula.  
- Veo que la señorita Granger tiene ganas de un examen oral.- dijo Snape al ver a Hermione de pie cuando todos los demás se encontraban sentados.- Venga al frente del salón señorita Granger y denos la explicación de los efectos de la poción crece huesos y por que hay solo un fabricante y obviamente nos vas a decir quien es ese fabricante.- dijo fríamente Snape clavando sus oscuros ojos.  
- La poción crece huesos como lo dice su nombre hace crecer los huesos de la persona que la ingiere, es un proceso muy doloroso y lento, gracias a que contiene entre otras cosas una dosis muy pequeña de veneno de serpiente hace al que la ingiera que le ardan o quemen los labios. Es una poción muy complicada que solo pocos magos saben hacer, al ser tan complicada solo uno la fabrica, Rubens Winikus, es el único que las vende. Cada frasco trae 1100 gotas que son exactamente las necesarias para hacer reaparecer todo un esqueleto. La poción crece huesos es la única que tiene fecha de caducidad, y el que la ingiere después de esa fecha puede sufrir una gran intoxicación.- concluyo Hermione.  
- Muy bien Granger valla a su asiento.- dijo Snape de muy mala gana.  
Un rato después de que Hermione se sentara y empezara a escuchar la clase que daba Snape muy monótonamente, unas letras aparecieron en su pupitre como por arte de magia, ella reconoció aquel hechizo y miro al responsable, no era ni anda mas ni nada menos que Draco Malfoy, Hermione vio como Draco con su pluma escribía sobre su pupitre y aparecía en el de la joven. "La sacaste fácil... tenes que estar muy agradecida con el profesor por no reprobarte por esa lección tan mediocre... hubiera esperado mas de ti..."- decía el mensaje del joven. Hermione sintió un profundo odio hacia ese rubio imbecil, como se atrevía a decir que su lección fue mediocre, prefirió no contestar por que no quería más líos por ese día. Cuando termino la clase Hermione comenzó a guardar sus cosas. Cuando sintió que alguien se le acercaba por atrás. Se dio vuelta instintivamente quedando a muy pocos centímetros de un chico rubio de ojos color gris. Sus miradas chocaron, se quedaron en trance algunos segundos que parecieron eternos. Ninguno podía, mejor dicho ninguno quería bajar la mirada, hasta que Hermione rompió aquel trance.  
- Si Malfoy que es lo que nesecitas.- pregunto Hermione muy fríamente. Su voz era tan distinta a su mirada.  
-Granger me mando Mcgonagall, nos cito en su escritorio en diez minutos.- dijo Malfoy- Intenta ser puntual, aunque sea una vez que los "mestizos"- acentuando la palabra mestizos- queden bien delante de los demás...-  
- Prefiero ser una mestiza y no una asesina... como tu padre, como su amo, como vos- ante esto a Draco lo enfureció, decidió controlarse, no quería un castigo y sabia que la castaña tenia el poder de propinárselo. Pensó que ya vendría su turno de vengarse, ya llegaría la revancha.  
- Bueno la verdad no me interesan tus preferencias, solo me interesa decirte lo que me mando Mcgonagall.- y así sin mas Draco se fue.  
Diez minutos después Hermione y Draco estaban en el despacho de Mcgonagall. La profesora no había llegado, Malfoy estaba furioso.  
- Vieja loca, no se para que me hace venir si no va a estar.-  
- Bueno cálmate ya va a llegar.-  
-A vos quien te pregunto sangre sucia.-  
-cálmate huroncito, a mi me bajas el tono, mira que Moody me enseño a transformarte en hurón eh!- Malfoy palideció lo cual le causo mucha gracia a Hermione. – pero tranquilo hombre que no te voy a hacer nada.- se burlo ella   
Maldita sangre sucia quien te crees para burlarte de mi... sos una...-  
-una que señor Malfoy...- dijo al voz de la profesora Mcgonagall  
-Nada profesora, la señorita Granger no es nada.- dijo Draco quedándose con el insulto para Hermione por dentro.  
-Bien se preguntaran para que los cite, bueno ustedes dos son los dos mejores promedios de todo el colegio, y por eso son acreedores de una beca, el ministerio da una beca a los dos mejores estudiantes para irse por unos meses a un lugar asignado, ahí estarán rodeados por profesores capacitados y alumnos podrán tomar las clases que quieran, y luego al finalizar aquellos meses tendrá que rendir un examen. El que consiga la mejor calificación va a tener un empleo ya ganado en el campo que decida estudiar. No lo les servirá como experiencia sino también como una oportunidad para fraternizar con otras escuelas y para fraternizar entre ustedes, por que hasta donde yo se, no se llevan muy bien.- dijo Mcgonagall, quien freno para respirar.- Bueno que dicen aceptan o no la oportunidad?- pregunto Mcgonagall un poco impaciente.  
Hermione estaba muy contenta y muy triste a la vez, había logrado ganar una gran oportunidad pero tenia que vivir esa gran experiencia con Malfoy, estaba dispuesta?. Tenia que tomar su decisión. Ese era el gran momento. Antes de que Hermione dijera algo Malfoy ya había aceptado. Luego cuando ella acepto también Mcgonagall les dijo que vallan a empacar que al otro día por la tarde saldrían, sus padres ya habían sido informados y habían firmado la autorización.

Salieron del despacho de la profesora Mcgonagall, ambos ya se estaban arrepintiendo de haber acepto, tener que viajar juntos era el peor castigo que podían asignarles. Y eso que nadie se imaginaba lo que iba a pasar a continuación. Los dos se querían hacer creer a ellos mismos que cuando estuvieran allá no hablarían, se ignorarían, no tendrían que verse ni nada. Luego de meditar detenidamente las cosas a Draco no le pareció mala idea pasar tiempo con la castaña, no solo por que pretendía hacerle pagar todas las burlas, sino por que no estaba nada mas la come libros, y por en cima de todo estaba muy aburrido y necesitaba alguna muñeca y como la mas fácil de alcanzar era esa. Lo que no se imagino era el precio de esa muñeca de cuerpo excepcional y cabellos castaños. La joven en cambio estaba muy histérica con la noticia de tener como compañero de viaje al rubio engreído ese, que lo único que sabia hacer era acostarse con una y con otra y con otra. Hermione odiaba todo él, aunque reconocía q el rubio estaba muy lindo, esos ojos color gris, tan inexpresivos a veces y tan significativos otras. Su cabello que parecía una mezcla de hebras de palta y de oro intercaladas, s cuerpo tan atlético gracias al Quidich y por ultimo su piel de porcelana la cual era suave como la de un bebe. Hermione salió de sus pensamientos diciéndose que estaba loca, teniendo tantos chicos hermosísimos en Hogwarts justo halagaba al que mas odiaba.  
Cuando Hermione entro a la sala común de Grinfyndor vio que no había nadie y recordó que Ginny, Ron y Harry estaban en el entrenamiento de Quidich. Se sentó en la butaca que estaba mas cerca del fuego, se acomodo y saco de su mochila el libro que le había regalado su mama antes de irse. Era larguísimo, como los que le gustaban a Hermione con la diferencia de que este era de amor, y no de magia. La joven comenzó a leer, luego de leer algunas paginas empezó a bostezar, la castaña luchaba contara el sueño que la invadía. Pero llego un punto que no pudo más y quedo profundamente dormida.  
Un joven de cabellos rubios entraba en la sala de su casa. Esta estaba vacía, no le extrañaba, pues siempre era así. Se sentó en uno de los sillones y se puso a pensar, comenzó a pensar en su padre, en donde podría estar escondiéndose. Como podía hacer para encontrarlo. Sus pensamientos fueron derivando en distintos temas a medida que avanzaban, y de pronto derivo en el tema que el joven rubio más odiaba, en Hermione Granger. Se puso a pensar en lo cambiada y hermosa que estaba ese año, lastima su carácter y su personalidad. Draco recordó los ojos de la castaña, los comparo con los de Pansy y con los de otras chicas que no recordaba los nombres pero ninguna tenia esos ojos tan bonitos, recordó su cuerpo, su rostro, sus rasgos. Luego de un rato el sueño lo invadió, lucho escasos minutos y quedo profundamente dormido.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Sueño de Draco - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
El joven se encontraba en una sala de estar, no reconocía ese lugar, nunca antes había estado ahí. Sos ojos grises recorrieron toda la habitación, se posaron en una escalera, la curiosidad lo invadió y decidió subir la escalera. Draco llego al primer piso y vio varias puertas cerradas, pero había una semiabierta de la cual salía luz, alguien estaba ahí. Sin titubear Draco se dirigió hacia esa habitación. Cuando estaba a menos de medio metro una voz muy fría lo llamo.  
- Adelante Draco, te estaba esperando.- dijo a la fría voz. Al escucharla al joven mago se le helo la sangre, reconocía esa voz, la había escuchado antes.  
- No puede ser... esa voz- dijo casi en un susurro  
- Si mi querido Draco, si puede ser...- dijo la fría voz – pero pasa, no te quedes ahí.- dijo esta vez la voz mas firmemente y un poco molesta  
Draco avanzo un poco pálido y temeroso, no podía ser la voz de El, estaba muerto, destruido. Cuando entro en la habitación sus temores se confirmaron era el, o mas bien la sombra de el.  
- Mi querido Draco, por tu expresión veo que no podes creer verme, pero tranquilo, no estas loco, yo si estoy muerto y destruido como crees, y por desgracia eso no va a cambiar. Pero con tu ayuda voy a terminar el trabajo que empecé.- dijo el señor oscuro dejando desconcertado a Draco.  
- Que le hace pensar que yo voy a ayudarlo?- pregunto Draco.  
- Draco, Draco... que joven ingenuo, vos crees que si yo no estuviera seguro de que me vas a ayudar te hubiera traído hasta acá. La simple y concreta razón es que como entre en tus sueños puedo entrar en los de cualquier otro de mis partidarios, inclusive en el de tu padre, puedo hacer que regrese, que se entregue, que se esconda y hasta que se mate...- dijo Voldemort muy lentamente. La expresión de Draco volvió a cambiar, en su rostro había una mezcla de horror, terror, odio, y más sentimientos que no soy capaz de identificar.  
- Que es lo que nesecita que yo haga- pregunto a Voldemort  
- Ya te enteraras todo a su debido tiempo muchacho.- Dijo el hombre- Solo quería que sepas que me ibas a ayudar...- al ver que Draco no decía anda continuo.- Ahora podes irte.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Fin del Sueño de Draco - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Cuando abrió los ojos se vio rodeado por una multitud de chicos y chicas todos vestidos de verde, a su lado estaba Pansy muy pálida mirándolo. Draco no entendió que había pasado hasta que Pansy le contó que lo había encontrado en el sillón muy pálido, como muerto, sudando frió. Repetía el nombre de su padre, ella pensó que estaba delirando. De repente de la multitud apareció la enfermera del colegio. Esta lo inspecciono y dijo que no era nada, que solo había sido un mal sueño, pregunto a Draco que había soñado pero el le dijo que no sabia, que no recordaba. Pero la realidad era que si recordaba muy bien lo que había soñado, y no se imaginaba de qué forma le podía ser útil a Voldemort.  
Al otro día Hermione y Draco estaban subidos a uno de los carruajes de Hogwarts, serian transportados por dos grandes caballos alados. El viaje fue insoportable, los dos magos se la pasaron peleando las cuatro horas. Ni los caballos los soportaban. Cuando llegaron ambos quedaron maravillados con su escuela temporaria. Lo que les llamo la atención es que había varias casas bastantes pequeñas, alrededor de una formidable mansión. Cuando llegaron una mujer que parecía bastante mayor y severa junto a todos los jóvenes, les explico que cada una de esas casas seria la habitación de ellos, su compañero de habitación seria el mismo compañero de escuela. Hermione y Draco se miraron, no podía ser, por favor todo menos eso. En silencio los dos maldecían a la mujer esa. Les explico que la gran casa que estaba en el centro seria el lugar donde asistieran a clases y donde cenarían, almorzarían y desayunarían. Con respecto a las habitaciones había una especie de heladera, donde siempre había comida por si a la noche o a la tarde tenían hambre. Las clases comenzaban a las 8:00 a.m. y terminaban 4:30 p.m. El resto del tiempo podían pasear por los jardines, ir a la biblioteca, estudiar, o simplemente hacer lo que quisieran. Una vez por semana se tomaría un examen para ver el nivel, si subía o bajaba. El que desaprobara tres exámenes se tendría que volver a su escuela.  
Cuando la profesora Lins, nombre de la mujer que les dio las indicaciones, termino de hablar les fue dado el numero de habitación a cada uno. A Draco y Hermione les toco la habitación numero 15. Al entrar quedaron mudos. Ingresaron a una especie de sala común donde había unos hermosos sillones blancos, tres exactamente, dos individuales y uno de dos plazas. Había también una mesa de madera con algunas sillas, una biblioteca con bastantes libros. En un costado había una puerta, al abrirla se ingresaba al baño, en el había un hidromasaje enorme, entraban fácil cuatro personas. Frente a la puerta en la otra punta había una escalera, derivaba a una especie de hall, en el había cuatro puertas, dos eran de las habitaciones en otra había una especie de estudio. Y en la cuarta puerta había una habitación que tenia una enorme tina, había también un pequeño closet donde había toallas y bañadores.

Cuando salio de la sala donde estaba la piscina quiso conocer su dormitorio. Hermione abrió la puerta que creyó que pertenecía a su dormitorio sin pensar que podía llegar a ser de Draco. [N/A: La traiciono el subconsciente!!!! Para mi quería verlo Dentro de la habitación encontró a un rubio de ojos grises semidesnudo, solo cubierto por una toalla. Los dos quedaron paralizados [N/A: Se justo paralizada, para mi se hizo la tonta para mirar Hermione en un destello de cordura se dio vuelta y salio de la habitación dejando a un desconcertado Draco. Luego de cerrar la puerta de un portazo salio corriendo y abrió una puerta, este si era su cuarto. Se sorprendió al ver que no había ni muebles ni nada. Recorrió toda la habitación y vio un papel pegado en una pared. Se dirigió a el y lo leyó.   
Esta habitación es especial, lo único que hay que hacer para que aparezcan los muebles y todo es cerrar los ojos y pensar en la habitación ideal. Luego abrilos y ya vas a ver   
Hermione solo cerro sus ojos e imagino una habitación con paredes rosas y una guarda de papel de mariposas, una cama rosa con hadas pintadas en la madera, un escritorio, biblioteca. En fin una pieza fabulosa, después entro por una puertita q había en su pieza e imagino que seria un baño así que repitió el procedimiento anterior. Hermione estaba contentísima con su habitación. Se fijo su reloj y se dio cuenta que faltaban unas cuantas horas antes de la cena. Se recostó en su cama, y empezó a recordar lo que había pasado unos cinco minutos antes. "No esa nada mal, terrible cuerpo tiene el huroncito... Hermione que estas diciendo... la verdad esta fuertísimo... Por dios compórtate con dignidad no podes estar hablando del mismo Malfoy que siempre te discrimino por tu origen" dos vocecitas se debatían en su mente. Ya harta de eso Hermione cerro los ojos y puso su mente en blanco pero la imagen de alguien apareció, la de un chico rubio semidesnudo, Hermione sacudio bruscamente su cabeza como para sacar de ella su imagen y decidió que lo mejor seria dormir. Y así lo hizo, cerro fuertemente los ojos y se dispuso a soñar con los angelitos, lo que no sabia es que iba a soñar con un angelito rubio de ojos color gris.  
Cuando Hermione salio de la habitación Draco quedo muy desconcertado. Luego de escuchar el portazo de su puerta y se dio cuenta lo que había pasado. Una sonrisa muy picara se formo en su boca, "Como miro Granger, me parece que la traga libros se esta avivando de apoco... y el culpable soy yo... que lastima" pensó Draco, de repente se puso a analizar la situación, "Estoy solo, en una especie de apartamento con una chica, que digo una chica una terriblemente hermosa mujer, lejos de la insoportable de Parkinson, libre para hacer lo que quiera... que es lo que me impide seducirla?. A si, que la mujer es Hermione Granger, que es una sangre sucia y para terminar la muy desdichada es de piedra." Se dijo Draco, aunque a el le gustaban mucho los desafíos, y Hermione Granger se estaba presentando como uno muy complicado " Si logro acostarme con ella voy a poder matar tres pájaros de un tiro, voy a divertirme mucho, voy a lograr demostrar lo irresistible que soy para las mujeres aunque esta sea Hermione Granger, y voy poder hacer que la sangre sucia se muera del remordimiento por haberse acostado con el peor enemigo de ella y de sus entupidos amigos..." pensó Draco decidiendo que iba a lograr vencer ese desafió que se le presentaba.

Draco miro la hora, le quedaban unas horas antes de la cena, decidió salir de su cuarto para recorrer su "habitación", salio al pasillo, vio las tres puertas restantes supuso que una seria de la habitación de Hermione pero se pregunto que serian las otras dos. Al ingresar a una vio la hermosa piscina y decidió que le vendría bien una remojadita, se puso un traje de baño e ingreso al agua. Estaba perfecta ni muy fría ni muy caliente. Recostó su cabeza contra el borde y así relajado se paso las horas, hasta que vio que solo faltaba una hora para la cena. Decidió salir y cambiarse. Al terminar, salio de su cuarto y bajo las escaleras, al no ver a Hermione se sorprendió, por un lado mejor así no la tendría que soportar con sus histerias y sus libros, pero por el otro era una lastima, no podría empezar con su plan. Draco se sentó en uno de los sillones, cuando más cómodo estaba escucho unos gritos que hicieron que se levantase de golpe, esa era la voz de Hermione, subió corriendo las escaleras, pues no era normal escuchar a alguien gritando tan desesperadamente. Entro muy despacio a la habitación, lo que vio lo sorprendió mucho, estaba Hermione acostada durmiendo, pero evidentemente estaba soñando algo terrible ya que tenia una expresión de miedo en el rostro, como si estuviera al mismísimo diablo...o tal vez, no podía ser, si era, se dio cuenta de eso cuando escucho balbucear a la chica "... pero estas destruido, Harry te destruyo...", Hermione estaba pálida, Draco estaba a punto de despertarla pero decidió esperar un poco mas, a ver que pasaba, y efectivamente Hermione se calmo, los colores le volvieron al rostro y la expresión de miedo desapareció, de repente abrió los ojos, y puso el grito en el cielo al ver que Malfoy la estaba observando. La castaña se levanto de una salto, sin darse cuenta de que tenía los primeros dos botones de la camisa desabrochados formando un insinuante escote, y la falda más arriba de lo normal.  
- Que demonios haces ahí parado... mejor dicho que haces entrando a mi cuarto sin mi permiso, sin golpear y cuando yo estoy durmiendo?- pregunto Hermione Colérica. Pero Draco no contesto, estaba muy ocupado mirando a Hermione. – Podes contestar maldita sea pedazo de idiota.- le grito Hermione cada vez mas histérica.  
- Yo no estaría acá si no hubieras estado como una loca gritando dormida, y si vos soñas con Voldemort y te da miedo y gritas no es mi asunto... además vos no tenes derecho a reclamar por que si hoy mal no recuerdo al que entro en mi cuarto sin golpear fuiste vos, obvio no te culpo, yo se que soy irresistible pero tendrías que controlarte.- al escuchar esto fue tal la ira de Hermione que no encontró palabras para expresarla, al ver que había dejado a la castaña sin palabras Draco se fue muy contento. Antes de salir se volteo y le dijo.- Yo que vos me apuro, por que tenes 20 minutos para cambiarte para la cena.- Hermione miro su reloj y vio que Malfoy tenia razón. Decidió que iba a ordenar sus cosas. Abrió su baúl y con un movimiento de varia puso toda la ropa en su placard. Con otro movimiento la ropa que se pondría apareció sobre su cama, cogio la ropa se dio una larga duche y se cambio. Hermione estaba espectacular. Traía una pollera negra larguita con unos detalles en dorado. Una musculosa negra también con unos dibujitos, el pelo lo tenía como siempre solo que esta vez con dos hebillas. Cuando bajo las escaleras se encontró con Malfoy que cuando la vio quedo idiota mirando a su compañera de cuarto. Hermione sin darle importancia, o por lo menos haciendo que eso crea Draco, salio de la habitación hacia la mansión. Se sentó junto a un joven de cabellos oscuros, cuando lo miro a los ojos quedo maravillada, ese color era espectacular. Hermione causo en el chico el mismo impacto que había causado en Malfoy. Cuando lo miro por segunda vez se dio cuenta al instante, conocía a ese chico, era nada mas y nada menos que Logan, su amigo de la infancia.  
- Logan?- pregunto la Castaña incrédula. El joven la miro y la reconoció.  
- Hermione???, no puedo creer que haces acá?- pregunto muy contento Logan.  
- Estudio, pero... no sabia que eras mago...-  
- Y yo tampoco sabía que vos eras hechicera...-  
- Bueno entonces estamos a mano, donde estudias, por que en Hogwarts no.- pregunto Hermione con un tono de duda en su voz, le parecía raro que viviendo en gran Bretaña no estudiara en Londres.  
- En una escuela en Rumania, mi padre es amigo del director y bueno... decidieron mandarme ahí.- explico el joven.  
- Veo que tenes éxito, sino de que otra manera estarías acá.-   
- Por que mi papa es amigo del director??- dijo Logan un poco decepcionado.- y además por que tengo un buen promedio.- aseguro un poco mas animado.  
- Bueno me alegro. Y como va tu vida, hace casi tres años que no te veo... desde- empezó a hacer memoria Hermione pero Logan fue mas rápido.  
- Desde el cumpleaños de Marilyn.-  
- Si es verdad.- dijo asombrada la castaña  
Antes de que pudieran seguir hablando la profesora Lins pidió silencio. Todos quedaron mudos y la mujer prosiguió con un discurso largísimo. Cuando termino todos siguieron, Logan y Hermione siguieron hablando muy animadamente, cuando la cena llego a su fin Logan le propuso a hermione encontrarse al otro día por la tarde para seguir hablando. Mientras los chicos hablaban, un par de ojos grises los miraba con mucho recelo, esos ojos pertenecian a Draco. El rubio estaba furioso pero no entendía por que, el teóricamente odiaba a la castaña, y solo quería un par de noches de diversión con ella. ¿Por que le dolía tanto esto?, "solo estoy furioso por que este idiota me quiere arruinar mis noches de diversión con la sangre sucia, es eso eso. Pero no se lo voy a permitir, nadie va a inerterferir con esto." Se dijo mitad convenciéndose mitad prometiendo. Draco se fue sin terminar la cena, decidido a idear un plan. Llego a su habitación pegando un portazo y se acostó en su cama. "Como puedo hacer, nesecito saber que hacer con el maldito intruso." Se decía Draco sin saber que hacer para que la castaña caiga en su red.

Draco se quedo dormido pensando, esa noche soñó con los ojos cafés de Hermione, con su sonrisa, soñó que la besaba. Draco estaba muy confundido, el la tenia que odiar, simplemente por sus orígenes mugles. Hermione llego una hora después, Logan la había acompañado hasta la puerta, el morocho había intentado besarla, pero ella había sido mas rápida y le había corrido la cara. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir nada, cuando Hermione entro se sentó en uno de los sillones. Y quedo profundamente dormida.  
A la mañana siguiente Draco se levanto tipo diez de la mañana y bajo a desayunar, al bajar quedo sorprendido al ver a Hermione durmiendo en el sofá, estaba divina y muy sexy, la remera se le había subido de forma tal que se le veía toda la parte superior del abdomen, y con respecto a la pollera se le había enredado entre las piernas y se había subido por encima de las rodillas, Draco quedo tonto por unos largos instantes mirando a la castaña. Cuando salio de su "trance", que últimamente eran muy frecuentes, decidió que no podía dejar así a la castaña, debería de estar bastante incomoda así que la cogio en brazo y la llevo hasta su alcoba, tuvo la suavidad de un fantasma ya que Hermione ni se entero que la estaban trasladando del sillón a su cama. Draco quedo mirándola y cuando vio que la joven se movía inquieta como si fuera a despertarse se fue rápidamente cerrando la puerta. Draco corrió escaleras abajo y se sentó en el sillón antes ocupado por Hermione, la tela del sillón estaba impregnada con su perfume, Draco se sintió morir por unos instantes pero después se dio cuenta que estaba mostrando señales de debilidad y un Malfoy no tiene debilidades, así que se levanto y se fue cerrando la puerta y dirigiéndose hacia la gran casona a desayunar.  
Al llegar se sentó en un extremo de la mesa, y se sintió muy bien cuando se percato de que un grupo de chicas lo estaban mirando muy atentas y comentando. Draco decidió poner en practica sus "encantos", los cuales había aprendido de su padre quien de vez en cuando lo llevaba a alguna cantina y le mostraba como hacer para conquistar a alguna posadera. así es señores, Lucius Malfoy, uno de los hombres mas poderoso, muchas noches nesecito refugiarse entre las piernas de alguna amante para olvidar fracasos, penas, viejos rencores, para olvidar los fríos ojos azules de su esposa y el martirio que vivía día a día junto a ella. Eso contribuyo al odio que Draco tenia a su padre, aunque le debía la herencia y enseñanza de sus "encantos". Draco se acerco hacia las señoritas que lo observaban emocionadas. Y eligió a la que el considero la mas hermosa, saco su varita y haciendo un golpe apareció una rosa que se la obsequio a la joven. Ella se sonrojo y agradeció el gesto del chico. Draco le ofreció su brazo y le propuso salir a dar un paseo por los alrededores, la chica acepto gustosa dejando a sus amigas sorprendidas. La joven era un año menor que Draco, era rubia y de ojos celeste [N/A: La típica!!!! a Draco le parecía muy hermosa. La joven quien por nombre llevaba Taylin pero sus amigas la llamaban Tay. La rubia era todo lo contrario que Hermione. Draco cito a la chica ese mismo día en la puerta de la que era su "apartamento", contó con que Hermione no iba a estar así que estarían solos. Tay acepto.  
Hermione se despertó y le pareció raro despertarse en su cama, "creí haberme dormido en el sofá" se dijo, pero deducio que se había trasladado y no se acordaba. Nunca se imagino que el rubio podría haberla pasado. Se levanto y se fue a duchar, salio y se sentó frente a su espejo, saco de su armario sus maquillajes y comenzó, la idea era que ni se notara que tenia maquillaje, solo eran para tapar algunos defectitos de la piel. Hermione estaba hermosa, gracias a un hechizo que le había enseñado Ginny podía cambiar su pelo de color y hasta hacerlo mas corto y mas largo, enrulado o lacio. Ese día lo había acortado y lo había echo bastante lacio. Traía una pollera color blanco y una remera marrón. Cuando bajo vio a Draco que estaba muy arreglado, le dio intriga saber el por que pero decidió no preguntar, solo ignorarlo. "Esta hermoso, esos jeans le quedan pintados…" pensó Hermione. Draco cuando la vio también quedo fascinado "Esta mas linda cada día" se dijo para sus adentros, pero luego obligo a la imagen de Tay a aparecer para intentar opacar a Hermione.  
- así que te vas a ver a tu amigo… que rápida sos Granger, no paso ni una semana y ya embrujaste a un pobre infeliz…- dijo Draco muy irónicamente   
- Primero no soy rápida, a Logan lo conozco hace años, segundo no te preocupes de que sea infeliz yo me voy a encargar de hacerlo muy feliz…- dijo Hermione sin darle lugar a Draco de decir nada ya que antes de que el abriera la boca ya se había ido.   
Logan la estaba esperando cerca de una fuente muy hermosa, traía una canasta donde había juntado algunas cosas de la cocina para tener una hermosa merienda. Hermione estaba fascinada con la dulzura de su amigote la infancia. La joven nunca había mirado a Logan como hombre, pues nunca había tenido esa oportunidad con el pero ahora que tenia la oportunidad algo adentro de ella se lo impedía, mas bien alguien, había alguien en el medio, pero ¿quien era?... Hermione quedo "colgada" por así decirlo pensando la respuesta a la pregunta que se había formulado, con horror pensó en el nombre de Malfoy pero después decidió que el no era, pensó en Harry se dijo que no, el era el novio de su mejor amiga… Ron, seria Ron esa persona que estaba en el medio, después de pensarlo durante medio segundo se dio cuenta que no. Decidió que nadie le iba a impedir ver a su amigo como hombre, total que tenia que perder. Mientras Hermione pensaba y se debatía Logan se había acercado mas y mas a ella. Cuando Hermione atino a mirarlo fue tarde, ya Logan la había besado, Hermione sin otra salida correspondió el beso. Cuando este termino Hermione se fue corriendo dejando muy desorientado a el pobre de Logan. Cuando entro a su apartamento vio una escena que la dejo helada allí estaba Malfoy y una chica de cabellos rubios recostados en el sofá besándose de lo más apasionadamente. Hermione pego un portazo que los hizo detenerse.  
- Que haces Granger, ¿no te enseñaron a golpear la puerta?- pregunto maliciosamente el rubio.  
- Perdón… si mal no recuerdo yo duermo acá al igual que vos, y ni pienso soportar que mi habitación se transforme en un hotel de alojamiento, así que echas ya a tu amiga cuando bajo no la quiero ver… entendiste Malfoy o tengo que ser mas clara?- era tanta la cólera en la voz de la muchacha que nadie se atrevió a desafiarla. Tay agarro su bolso y se fue dejando a Draco y susurrándole "cuando te saques a esta loca de encima búscame".  
Malfoy estaba igual de colérico que Hermione, subió las escaleras echo una furia e ingreso al cuarto de la castaña furioso.  
- Quien te crees que sos maldita sangre sucia para ingresar así e interrumpirme cuando estoy con una chica.- le grito el rubio furioso  
- Soy la persona que vive acá con vos, te guste o no, y no voy a permitir en el sillón donde yo me siento te acuestes con una chcia que conociste hace tres horas, no por vos sino por que no quiero que esto se transforme en un hotel, si vos te queres acostar con alguien vas a la habitación de ese alguien pero acá NO.- dijo Hermione mas colerica que Draco  
- A ya veo los celos te pueden… tanto me deas, tanto te gusto querida.- dijo Malfoy golpenado a Hermione donde mas le dolia.  
- Mira Malfoy a mi lo único que me producis es asco, no me gustas, no me atraes, no nada… solo asco y si estoy compartiendo esto con vos es por que no tuve otra opcion no por que me gusta… entendes o tengo que ser mas clara para que tu cerebrito de huron entienda?- Dijo Hermione cada vez gritando mas fuerte. A lo que Draco contesto acercandose cada vez mas, Hermione empezó a retroceder hasta que choco con la cama y callo de espaldas en ella, Draco se acerco hasta quedar a menos de 3cm de la boca de la castaña.  
- No quiero tratarte de mentirosa pero no creo producirte asco, deseo quizas, atracción tal vez, pero asco…no.- dijo Draco rozando los labios de Hermione.   
- Tenes razón Draco… no me producis asco…- dijo Hermione a quien se le había cruzado una fugaz idea por su mente.- me producis un ardiente y febril deseo, un deseo que me carcome…- le dijo Hermione pausada y sensualmente. "Ya cayo" pensó Draco y la intento besar, luego de unos segundos se aparto agarrandose fuertemente el labio, la castaña lo había mordido de tal forma que casi le arrancaba un trozo de labio.- Que sea la ultima vez que me intentas besar por que la próxima vez no te suelto.- dijo Furiosa Hermione levantándose y echando al joven sin que el antes de dijera. "Quédate tranquila que no va a ser la ultima vez, te doy mi palabra". Hermione cerro furica la puerta.

Draco sonrió maliciosamente había echo un progreso, ya estaba seguro de que si a Hermione la seducía conseguiría enredarla en sus sabanas. Lo siguiente que Draco hizo fue ponerse un bañador de ir a la sala de la piscina. Hermione se quedo en su habitación pensando en lo que había pasado, recordando los labios de Draco, que bonitos eran, que suaves y tersos… pero no!!! Se tenia que resistir no podía dejar que esa maldita serpiente la enredara. El resto del día Hermione se la paso en su cuarto, recien el domingo a las doce bajo, no tenia hambre así que decidió no ir a almorzar y quedarse leyendo algun libro interesante. Cuando termino de almorzar ingreso Draco, Hermione se levanto al verlo pero este la freno.  
- Quedate ni te gastes, el que se va arriba soy yo, no te preocupes.- dijo Draco subiendo las escaleras, Hermione ni le contesto, se volvió a sentar y seguir con su lectura.  
Draco subió las escaleras pero no sin antes echarle una mirada a la castaña "me parece a mi o cada día esta mas hermosa la muy perra" prenso mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se pinto en su rostro pensando en el momento en que la tenga entre sus brazos totalmente entregada. Hermione estaba muy confundida, como podía parecerle tan pero tan hermoso ese chico que durante seis años le había fastidiado la existencia. Decidió no pensar en eso, solo dedicarse a leer. Cuando había terminado ya el libro, que ya eran como las tres de la tarde, decidió meterse en la piscina para relajarse, realmente lo necesitaba. Fue rápidamente y se puso un bañador, se metió en el agua y apoyo la cabeza en el borde de la pileta, cerro los ojos y se relajo por fin, cuando mas despejada estaba sintió dos manos muy tersas en sus hombros, estas la masajeaban, acariciaban su cuello. Hermione se dio vuelta y vio a Malfoy, se zafo de sus blancas manos rápidamente.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione se dio vuelta y vio a Malfoy, se zafo de sus blancas manos rapidamente.  
- Que haces Mlafoy, como te…- antes de que termine Draco la interrumpio  
- Gragea dejate llevar una vez… mira que nunca me comi a nadie y no esta en mis planes hacerlo…- dijo Draco metiedose en la piscina y acercandose a Hermione, y antes de que la castaña pudiera hablar le puso uno de sus blancos dedos en su boca. " Dios no lo resisto es hermoso" pensaba Hermione "Esta cada vez mas linda, es hermosa" pensaba Draco. Los dos chisco habian decidio que por esa vez se dejarian llevar por sus impulsos, basta de rechazo aunque sea por esa tarde, basta simplemente basta.   
Draco se acerco a Hermione y continuo con sus masajes, en un momento Draco volteo a la castña dejandola a escasos milímetros de su rostro, con sus dedos contorneo sus labios, y sin mas vueltas la beso. Hermione experimento millones de sensaciones, los besos de Draco tenian gusto a chocolate, a primavera, a azucar, tenian dulce a Draco. Draco sintio desvanecer una barrera de hielo que protegia su corazon, era tal el calor y la frescura que irradiaba Hermione. La castaña acariciaba su platinado cabello, el rubio contorneaba su cuerpo con sus manos, frenaron para respirar, sus bocas se separaron, Hermione se dio vuelta y tomo las blancas manos, las guio desde su cuello atraves de sus laterales, contornearon su cintura y sus caderas, Draco rozo sus muslos, sintio como la chica que tenia en sus brazo temblaba. "Tranquila" le susurro al oido. El joven Slitherin beso su cuello, sus hombros, su espalda. Dio vuelta a Hermione y comenzo a besarla nuevamente. En un momento de lucidez Hermione aparto a Draco y salio corriendo, entro en su cuarto y cerro su puerta con trabas. En la piscina quedo un confundido Draco, después que paso la confucion en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa, peor no una sonrisa malevola ni pervertida ni ninguna de esas sonrisas que se le dibujaban siempre, esta era distinta, era como si fuera un niño de 12 años que acababa de dar su primer beso. Draco estaba emocionado, confundido, contento y triste, todo se mezclaba. Pobre Draco que sensación mas extraña y horrible que se debe sentir cuando la persona mas odiada se transforma en la mas deseada, cuando un enemigo se transforma en amante. Ambos desearon ese beso en secreto pero solo uno fue capaz de hacer ese deseo compartido realidad. Hermione estaba en su cuarto pensando lo que habia pasado, no podia ser no a ella. Como se habia atrevido a besarla, senti bronca, odio, vergüenza, o eso era lo que ella queria creer, muy en el fondo sentis deseo, pasion, un fuego la incendiaba. Sabia que ese beso lo deseaba desde hacia ya bastante, sabia que ahora le iba a costar el doble aceptar los besos de Logan, le iba a costar el doble rechazar a Malfoy la proxima vez.

Los dos chicos tocaban sus labios, sentian deseos de sentir nuevamente la piel del otro, pero no! Ese era un deseo prohibido, Hermione Jane Granger podia enamorarse de todos menos de aquel rubio que siemrpe se encargaba de amargarle la existecia. Draco Malfoy tenia permitido enredarse con cualquier chica del colegio menos con Hermione Granger, ella era la mejor amiga de Harry Potter el peor y mas odiado enemigo de Draco. Los chicos tenian sus razones para odiarse, pero ninguna para quererse, y es que es asi el amor tiene raones que la propia razon desconoce.  
Pasaron tres semanas casi hasta que Draco se entero que Hermione estaba de novia con Logan, para ese momento usualmente Draco ya se abria acostado con mas de la mitad de las chicas de ese lugar epro solo tenia cabeza para pensar como hacer para meter en su cama a la castaña. Hermione no se detenia ni un segundo estaba a mil por hora, sabia que si frenba se pondría a pensar en Malfoy, evitaba hablarle a toda costa, solo se dirigian la palabra cuando peleabanque era muy seguido, seis o siete veces por dia.  
Por las noches Draco salía muy sigilosamente de su cuarto e ingresaba al de la castaña, adoraba verla dormir, parecia un angel bajado del cielo. Cuando veia que el sueño lo vencia si iba a su cuarto y se dormia pensando en los ojos de Hermione. La castaña por el contrario decidia no mirarlo siquiera a los ojos, sabia que esos ojos podian llegar a seducirla de una manera que resultaria "fatal" para ella.  
Una mañana como cualquier otra Draco ingreso al comedor y vio un anuncio colgado este informaba de un baile de disfrces que se realizaria ese Viernes por la noche. Draco imagino que Hermione iria con Logan y le volvio la bronca que dias antes con mucha cabeza fria habia logrado disolver, asi que decidio invitar a Tay. La profesora Lins aviso que los disfraces los podrian conseguir en el tercer piso y que habria un concurso para el que tuviera el mejor disfraz. Esa misma noche Draco escucho a Hermione habalndo con Logan sobre el baile, hablaban sobre sus disfraces y fue cuando se le ocurrio su maravillosa idea.  
Los siguientes dos dias todos hablaban sobre el baile, la unica que ni mencionaba el tema era Hermione a quien lo que menos le importaba era un baile. Los que si le importaba era ganar el cncurso para demostrarle a Malfoy que ella era muchisimo mejro que su chica de turno. Y que Logan valia mas que el.  
- Asi que tenes iluciones de ganarle a Tay… que ingenua, vos realmente laviste… es hermosa, tiene gracia y no es una traga libros.-  
- No tengo iluciones, estoy segura, y es mas tan segura estoy que si pierdo voy a hacer tu novia durante tres meses.-  
- Esta bien, entonces si vos ganas yo voy a ser… voy a ser… voy a ser una especie de esclavo.- dijo Malfoy segurisimo. Ambos chicos se miraron desafiantes y cada uno se fue a su cuarto muy enojados

- Dios como pude ser tan idiota de apostar algo tan despótico como ser su novia!!!!!.- decia Hermione lamentandose haber apostado y sobre todo haber perdido.- Tendria que haberme imaginado que no podia ganar… ella es tan hermosa y yo solo soy… yo!- decia Hermione lamentandose cada vez mas, aunque una aprte de ella queria perder. Cuando mas histerica estaba alguien golpeo su puerta. Ella decidio hacerce la dormida no tenia ganas de enfrentarse con Draco, no esa noche, quizas mañana pero esa noche no. Draco después de golpear entro a la habitación, la vio y creyo que estaba dormida, acerco una silla a la cama de Hermione, y paso sus blancas manos por su cabello. A Hermione se le helo la sangre. Draco recorrio en una leve caricia su rostro. Hermione se sentía en las nubes y en el infierno. Todo se mezclaba dentro de ella. Draco se sentia igual, su odio y su amor se fusionaban confundiendo sentimientos, borrando palabras de su vocabulario. Era todo tan raro, los dos enemigos juntos en una casa, dos dragones uno negro y uno blanco. Era toda una tormenta de sentimientos y espejos rotos donde solo se reflejaban el odio el amor y el deso que ambos sentian. Cuando el sueño vencio a Draco el salio de la habitación de Hermione, ni bien la castaña escucho el sonido de la puerta se echo a llorar, todo se juntaba dentro de su cuerpo, ya no aguantaba mas, lloro y lloro hasta que el sueño se apodero de ella.  
A la mañana siguiente Draco se levanto muy temprano y la espero en uno de los sillones, cuando al joven bajo y lo vio se imagino lo que el rubio queria, reclamar su reconpensa!!!!. Hermione estaba aterrada, sabia que si Malfoy queria le podia llegar a hacer muchisimo daño y lo malo era que el lo sabia.  
- Mi amor te estaba esperando.- dijo Draco con su habitual sonrisa maquiavélica   
- No me digas asi yo no soy tu amo!!!.- dijo Hermione frenética   
- Claro que si, sos mi amor y mi novia querida, no te olvides yo gane la apuesta, el concurso lo gano Taylin, y ahora tu primera orden como novia es dejar al invecil ese, yo no quiero ser segundo plato de nadie!.- dijo Draco muy satisfecho con la reaccion que estaba causando en Hermione.  
- Claro que no, ni sueñes que deje a Logan.-  
- Bueno entonces te va a dejar el, no creo que le guste que su novia este tambien con otro…- dijo Draco con mas bronca que malicia.  
- Le voy a explicar como son als cosas, le voy a decir que perdi una apuesta y listo.-  
- Ni se te ocurra, eso a nadie, unicamente vos y yo vamos a saber eso los demas van a saber que te enamoraste profundamente de mi y que y como soy tan bueno decidi darte una oportunidad. Va en realidad van a saber la verdad.- dijo Draco disfrutando cada palabra, y disfrutando cada gento de Hermione

- Ni se te ocurra, eso a nadie, unicamente vos y yo vamos a saber eso los demas van a saber que te enamoraste profundamente de mi y que y como soy tan bueno decidi darte una oportunidad. Va en realidad van a saber la verdad.- dijo Draco disfrutando cada palabra, y disfrutando cada gesto de Hermione.   
Hermione entro furica a su habitación, cerro la puerta e un portazo y se acosto en su cama. No podia creer todo lo que le estaba pasando.

-----------------------------------Flash Back---------------------------------- Hermione corria por el jardin, llegaba tarde al baile. Habia tardado mucho por que queria estar divina. Repentinamente callo bruscamente al suelo, sintio el duro suelo bajo ella, se habia doblado el pie y le dolia, encime su zapato se habia roto. Cuando alzo la vista vio a alguien, un chico ofreciendole su mano. No se veia nada de el, salvo un brillo en sus ojo. Hermione acepto la mano del joven desconocido. El joven saco una varita y reparo el zapato de Hermione. El joven le dedico una radiante sonrisa y asi como habia llegado, en silencio, se fue. Pero no sin antes obsequiarle una rosa y una sonrisa. Hermione quedo unos minutos estática, cuando volvio en si se dio cuenta que llegaba cada vez mas tarde se levanto rapidamente y con paso apresurado llego hasta el salon donde se festejaba el baile. Bajo por la escalera principal y todas las miradas se posaron en ella. Sus mejillas se encendieron de un rojo brillante. Pero nadie parecio notarlo, todos estaban mirano la belleza de Hermione. Cuando Hermione piso el ultimo peldaño de la escalera Logan le ofrecio el brazo, ella lo tomo y le dedico una sonrisa. Hermione la estaba pasando bien hasta que se topo con Draco.  
- Nerviosa Granger?.-   
- Por que tendria que estarlo Malfoy?- pregunto Hermione con el mismo tono que habia utilizado Malfoy  
- Si la verdad tenes razon, vos ya sabes que vas a perder.- dijo Draco acercandose a Hermione peligrosamente. – Y tambien sabes que vas a ser mi novia.- dijo Draco rodeando la cintura de Hermione con su brazo y posando su blanca mano en el rostro de la castaña.  
- Eso ni lo sueñes.- Dijo Hermione forcejeando para librarse de las garras del rubio.  
- Lastima que sos tan orgullosa, sino serias una gran amante…- dijo Draco y con eso ganandose una aptada que lo dejo tumbado en el piso.  
Luego de eso Hermione se fue dejandolo tirado.

Luego de eso Hermione se fue dejandolo tirado.  
Luego de ese episodio los jóvenes no se volvieron a cruzar. Hermione bailo con Logan el resto de la noche, casi al final se anuncio a la reina y a la princesa del baile. Hermione abrio muy grande los ojos al escuchar su nombre.  
- Hermione Granger dera la princesa del baile y Taylin Clain sera la Reina.- Cuando la profesoran Lyns causo muchas reacciones con su anuncio. En Hermione causo desesperación, en Draco felicidad, en Tay satisfacción y en Logan injusticia. Los cuatro jóvenes sintieron cuatro sensaciones distintas.   
Cuando Hemrione subio a la coronación vio desde la tarima donde estaba la maliciosa sonrisa del rubio.   
-----------------------------------Fin Flash Back----------------------------------  
Hermione seguia acostada. No keria salir de su habitación, no toleraria que Malfoy la hostigara, queria que la tierra se abra y que se la trague. La castaña decidio pensar en otras cosas como para despejar su mente. Comenzo a pensar en el joven que la habia ayudado. Recordo sus ojos, le parecieron tan expresivos, tan calidos, tan distintos a los de Malfoy que eran frios, inexpresivos y calculadores. Cuando la joven mas perdida en sus sueños con el joven misterioso estaba alguien golpeo la puerta de la habitación. Hermione estaba segura de que el que golpeaba era Malfoy y decidio no contestar quizas asi creeria que estaba dormida, eprono funciono. - Grager se que estas despierta asi que voy a entrar de todas maneras.- dijo el blondo muy seguro. Al no recibir contestación alguna ingreso a la habitación. Realmente no creyo que Hermione estuviera despierta y encontro la forma de hacerla caer. Cerro la puerta como si se hubiera ido, pero quedo dentro de la habitación. Al escuchar el portazo Hemrione abrio los ojos creyendo que se encontraba sola. Su vergüenza al ver que Draco seguia ahí fue terrible, pero solo se notaba en sus mejillas.  
- asi que escondiendote de mi Granger- dijo Draco muy maliciosamente  
- Dios que equivocado que estas Malfoy, yo no me escondo de nadie.- dijo muy altanera la castaña.  
- Te dijeron que no sabes mentir?-  
- No nunca… sera por que no miento?-  
- Yo creo que si… creo que estas aterrada, creo que no sabes que hacer para huir de esta situación Granger.-  
- No creas si yo quiero no cumplo la apuesta… nadie puede obligarme-  
- Yo estoy seguro de que vas a cumplir, sos una Griffyndor, tenes que cumplir… o me vas a decri que por una pequeña apuesta vas a deshonrar a tu casa?-  
- Osea que tengo que cumplir por ser una griffyndor, en cambio si yo ganaba vos no ibas a cumplir por ser un slithering.- dijo hábilmente Hermione con la intencion de conseguir escapatoria.  
- Si hubiera cumplido para mantenaer mi orgullo en alto.- dijo Draco- peor eso no importa, ademas vos que podes saber de orgullo si t juntas con cara de rayo Potter y con la comadreja Weasley.- dijo Draco muy conforme con lo que habia producido en Hermione. – la cuestion aca no es tu orgullo Granger, la cuestion es q ahora sos mia… y eso nada ni nadie lo va a cambiar- Draco se acercaba a Hermione mientars esta estaba estatica. Cuando estuvo a unos escassos milímetros de ella le susurro – Hermione sos mi novia y eso nadie lo va a cambiar…- dijo Draco por ultimo y se alejo, luego le dijo que la esperaba para desayunar y explicarle lo que iba a pasar.  
Después de unos 15 minutos Hermione bajo, no a desayunar por que no tenia hambre en realidad, sino a ver cuales iban a ser las condiciones de Malfoy.

Después de unos 15 minutos Hermione bajo, no a desayunar por que no tenia hambre en realidad, sino a ver cuales iban a ser las condiciones de Malfoy.  
- Bien querida Grager, las condiciones son las siguientes, por el momento solo vas a ser mi amante de las puertas para adentro, no quieor que Tay se horrorice al ver que la cambie por vos, después la otra condicion es que dejes a Logan y a todos los chicos que se te acerquen que auqneu no son muchos siempre esta el que tiene mal gusto, después la otra condicion es q cuand se haga publico nuestro noviazgo todos van a saber que t enamoraste perdidamente de mi y que yo t decidi dar una oportunidad. Y la ultima condicion es q t espero hoy a la noche en mi cuarto… y la tarde la tenes para dejar a Logan y arreglar tus cosas…-dijo Draco y antes de que la castaña dijera algo desaparecio.  
Hermione salio a tomar aire y ahí se encontro con Logan, decidio que ese seria el momento, ahí se lo tendria que decir. No les voy a contar lo que hablaron Logan y Hermione por que fue muy tedioso, uno de los peores defectos de Hermione era que no sabia ser directa, rondaba el asunto miles de veces antes de llegar al grano. Y por eso la conversación duro tanto. A ustdes lectores solo les tiene que interesar que Hermione termino con Logan. Cuando ambos chicos se separaron eran como las ocho y media, ya habia empezado la cena, asi que Hermione fue al comedor. Fue inútil pues no tenia apetito y noto que Malfoy tampoco pues no estaba. La chica no queria afrontar lo que se venia, no queria tener nada con Draco. No encontraba escapatoria, cuando se le ocurrio que podia ar vueltas, tomarse su tiempo y para cuanod llegara a la habitación Malfoy estaria dormido y no tendria que dormir con el.  
Hermione dio vueltas por todos lados, se sneto a la orilla de una especie de lago, miro la luna, y para las dos de la mañana decidio volver, ya Draco tendria que estar dormido. La joven bruja entro muy despacio a la habitación, no quizo conjurar un lumos para no despertar a Draco, no queria que este se levantaara y la viera. La joven subio la escalera, lo estaba logrando, solo le faltaban algunos metros.  
- Me parece que te estas equivocando de habitación… hoy vas a dormir en mi cama, no en la tuya.- dijo Malfoy rodeando a Hermione con sus brazos, la castaña estaba sin palabras. Cuando recupero el habla e iba a decir algo en su defensa el rubio la callo con un beso.  
Hermione al principio lo rechazo pero luego de unos largos segundos correspondio el beso. La lengua de Draco se adentrba en su boca, se sentia en el edén, Draco la hacia sentir en las nubes sus besos eran los mas gloriosos que habia probado. Pronto sin saber por que Hermione se vio desabrochando la camisa del joven, el solo se dedicaba a tocar cada parte desnuda de la piel de la joven, pronto la camisa callo al suelo y el blondo se dio cuenta que le tocaba a el, comenzo a desabrochar la blusa, boton por boton mientras Hermione besaba su cuello, luego de que la blusa de la castaña cayera al suelo Draco bajo su boca besando el pecho de la joven para llegar a sus senos, prisioneros del sostén, volteo muy delicadamente a la joven y beso su espalda hasta llegar al broche del sostén, entre besos lo solto. Volvieron a unir sus labios, pero esta vez fue Draco quien los separo, levanto a la joven en brazos enredando las piernas de su amante a su cuerpo y posando sus blancas manos en las caderas de Hermione, la llevo asi hasta su habitación. El rubio recosto a su compañera en su cama y comenzo a besar su cuello, su pecho, llego hasta los senos y volvio a subir nuevamente para volver al comienzo, los tentadores labios de Hermione. Hermione estaba debatiendo entre lo que debia hacer y lo que queria hacer. Draco se dio cuenta de la castaña estaba como ida.  
- Sigo?- Hermione dudo unos momentos, hasta que se decidio por lo que queria y no lo que debia. Asintio con la cabeza, Draco muy satisfecho continuo besandola, desabotono la falda de la castaña con mucha suavidad y la retiro, luego la siguiente prenda que callo al suelo fue su pantalon. Hermione sintio la suavidad en las caricias del chico. Y lo alejo para clavar su mirada en los ojos grises. De repente su mirada se volvia expresiva, no podia descifrar lo que ella queria decir peor sabia que algo decia.   
- Por que estas siendo tan suave conmigo?- pregunto la joven esperando cualquier respuesta menos la que iba a escuchar.  
- Por que no estamos teniendo sexo, sino haciendo el amor.- dijo Draco y antes de que alguno de los dos diga una sola palabra y arruine el magico momento decidieron besarse simplemente.  
Pues no dicen que los besos son el idioma que hablan los corazones enamorados. Draco retiro laultima prenda que cubria el cuerpo casi desnudo de Hermione, y retiro su ultima prenda tambien. Noto como la joven se estremecia al imaginarse lo que se avecinaba. Draco imagino que era su primera vez. Quiso prorrogar "aquel" momento. Comenzo a besar sus senos, bjo por su abdomen, beso sus muslos y sus piernas, volvio a subir para consumar su recorrido en los labios de su amante. Ya no pudo dilatar mas el momento tan esperado. Se introdujo dentro de la castaña haciendo que se escape un grito que era mitad dolor y mitad placer. Sentia algo que nunca habia sentido. Draco le dijo que la siguiera, y asi lo hizo, rapidamente se encontro ella empujando al chico para que volviera entrar dentro de su ser. Hermione se sentia en el paraíso. Luego de un rato mas de "accion" Draco se recosto al lado de su "novia", ella le dio la espalda, el la abrazo por detrás atrayendola hacia el luego la voltio y volvio a besarla. Hermione se solto de Draco y lo empujo boca arriba, luego se sento sobre el con las piernas abiertas y sus rodillas una de cada lado. Ella era quien dominada ahora la situación, comenzo a juguetear con sus manos sobre el pecho del rubio. Luego empezo a besarlo apasionadamente, Draco no soporto que Hermione tuviera el control asi que sutilmente logro volver a quedar sobre ella. Se amaron hasta que los dos desfallecieron del sueño y decidieron juntos entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo. Por la mañana cuando Hermione se desperto noto que unos expresivos ojos grises la observaban, la chica sintio conocidos aquellos ojos pero no recordaba de donde, por un momento quiso interpretar lo que ellos le decian pero al notar que no lo comprendia abandono su lectura. Draco la miraba, no podia creer como ella, la mejor amiga de su peor enemigo habia terminado enredada entre sus sabanas. Draco se sentia raro al encontrarse en esa situación. Draco salio bruscamente de sus pensamientos cuando vio que su amante abrio los ojos. Ninguno de los dos se atrevia a decir nada, mas por meido de arruinar lo sucedido que por otra cosa. Draco fue quien rompio el silencio susurrandole al oido "buen dia". Haciendo que Hermione se estremeciera. Al ver la reaccion en la castaña deposito un suave beso, al que lo siguieron mas. Todo volvia a comenzar, pero Hemrione tuvo uno de sus oportunos momentos de lucediz y se alejodel chico.  
- Lo siento, esto no tendria que haber pasado…- dijo por toda respuesta a las miradas de desconcierto del rubio.  
La castaña salio de la habitación y se metio en su cuarto. No sabia que hacer, sentia una mezcla de sentimientos, hubiera dado todo por desaparecer en ese instante. Hermione no sabia que era lo que seguia y no queria saber tampoco. Se recosto y cerro los ojos por unos instantes, que se transformaron en horas, pues la joven bruja quedo profundamente dormida como si hubiera tomado una pocion o si hubiera sido victima de un hechizo. Soño con el chico que le habia regalado aquella rosa el dia del baile. Soño con sus ojos, peor no pudo ver su rostro, estaba cubierto por una mascara. Al despertarse se dio cuenta que traia puesto su pijama, que estaba tapada y que ya era de noche. Se levanto y bajo, en la sala sentado en un sillon estaba Draco. Hizo a un lado su vergüenza y siguió bajando.  
- Por fin, ya iba a ver si seguias viva.- dijo irónicamente Draco.  
- Te importa si estoy via o muerta?.- dijo igual de sarcastica Hermione   
- Si.- dijo Draco. Ambos quedaron sorprendidos, pero luego lo arreglo- No t olvides que todavía te faltan tres meses de novia, después de eso morite tranquila.- agrego intentado repara lo que habia dicho.  
- Sos un idiota.- dijo Hermione simulando estra mas ofendida de lo que en realidad estaba.  
- Ya me lo habias dicho, ¿No te aburris de decir siempre lo mismo? Por que no cmabias, seria un buen cambio que en vez de decirme idiota me digas, irresistible, hermoso, inpresindible, unico…-  
- No quedate tranquilo que con idiota me basta.- dijo Hermione cortando al chico.  
- Tendrias que ser mas agradecida, ensima que te puse el pijama y te tape… - dijo Draco gozando de los gestos de Hermione  
- Que hiciste que?- pregunto intentando contener el rojo de sus mejillas  
- Te saque lo que tenias y te puse el pijama y te tape.- repitio Draco – No te preocupes no vi nada que no halla visto antes.- agrego al ver la expresión de Hermione. La castaña quedo muda, y ni se dio cuenta en que momento Draco la tomo de una mano y la sento junto a el en un sillon. Hermione estaba aturdida y a Draco no se lo ocurria como sacarla de su aturdimiento, hasta que se le paso por la mente algo, se acerco muy despacio a la joven, estaba tan cerca que podia contar las casi inexistentes pecas que Hermione tenia en la nariz, sus labios se rozaban. El plan de Draco dio resultado, la castaña reacciono, no como a el le hubiera gustado pero reacciono al fin. Se alejo rapidamente del rubio.  
- No te me vuelvas a acercar nunca mas asi, lo de ayer fue un error, nada mas que eso. Malfoy te quiero lejos, lejos de mi, y de mi cama.- dijo Hermione subiendo otra vez. Draco estaba muy contento con lo que estaba produciendo en la castaña. Luego de eso no se vieron hasta el otro dia.

Luego de eso no se vieron hasta el otro dia. Hermione queria evitarlo, nesecitaba evitar al rubio. Sabia que podia caer en sus redes y eso seria fatal. Hermione lo evadía todo el tiempo, pasaron tres semanas hasta que Draco y Hermione volvieron a hablar y no fue por que la castaña lo quisiera asi.  
Hermione entraba esa noche de viernes a su dormitoro, imagino que Draco estaria en el baile que se organizaba en el gran salon. Subio las escaleras lenta y pesadamente. Hermione entro a su habitación y ni se gasto en encender la luz, se sento en el borde de la cama y comenzo a desabrochar su camisa, cuando iba por la mitad se acosto boca arriba en su cama, cerro sus ojos por breves segundos. Draco estaba observando todo sentado en una de las sillas que habia en la habitación, cuando vio que Hermione cerro los ojos se acerco muy despacio hacia ella y antes de que ella pudiera volver a abrirlos la tomo por la cintura.  
- Soltame ya.-  
- No, ahora me vas a explicar por que me estas evitando.-  
- Perdon… y que te hace suponer que te estoy evitando?... tan importante te crees en mi vida?.-  
- Lo que me hace suponer que me estas evitando es que te vas a clase una hora antes de que comienzen y volves cuando ya estoy dormido. Y si la verdad que para levantarte dos horas antes y acostarte dos horas después debo ser muy importante en tu vida.- dijo Draco  
- La verdad Malfoy no me interesa nada de lo que vos puedas llegar a pensar, solo me interesa que me dejes de fastidiar.- dijo Hermione intentando controlar el temblor de su voz   
- No t olvides Granger que te quedan dos meses y una semana antes de que te de tu "libertad" por ahora sos, mi novia, no te olvides y eso me da derecho a mucho querida.- dijo Draco acariciando el rostro de Hermione  
- Ni se te ocurra, yo no quiero saber nada con vos, sos un idiota pedante y no pienso tener mas nada con vos, sea por una apuesta o por otro motivo Malfoy…- dijo Hermione pero no pudo decir nada mas, Malfoy la beso, al principio como siempre se resistio pero después se dejo llevar, Malfoy con muchisima suavidad le termino de sacar la blusa. Cuando se separaron para respirar Draco miro a Hermione a los ojos.  
- Queres que siga.- pregunto. Hermione estuvo tentada a decir que si, pero luego de una guerra interna decidio decirle que no. Draco sin decir nada se levanto y se fue. La joven se puso el pijama y se fue a dormir, por la mañana se levanto con la luz del amanecer, se dio cuenta que no iba a volver a dormirse entonces se vistio y en silencio salio al jardin. Se sento a la sombra de un arbol, luego de un rato de estar sentada pensando le empezo a dar mucho frio. La castña preferia aguantarse el frio antes de volver y enfrentarse a Draco. Hermione cerro los ojos e imagino a su caballero misterioso.  
- Pensando en mi?- dijo el caballero aparecido de la nada  
- Como lo supiste…- dijo Hermione incredula  
- Yo se todo.- dio por contestación el misteriosos hombre quien llevaba una especie de mascara en la cara. – Tene esto, me parece que lo nesecitas.- dijo el joven ofreciendole su capa negra.  
- Puedo preguntar quien sos?- pregunto Hermione intrigada  
- Si podes, pero yo puedo no contestarte, ademas cuando sea su debido tiempo te vas a enterar, ahora queres ir a dar un paseo?.- dijo el joven enmascarado mientras le ofrecia su brazo a Hermione  
- Si vamos.- contesto esta aceptando el brazo del muchacho.  
El tiempo se paso rapidisimo, caminaron por los terrenos, se sentaron en la orilla del lago. Hermione escuchaba maravillada todo lo que su caballero tenia para decirle. Los chicos sela pasaron de los ams bien y a eso de las 10:30 de la mañana el chico se despidio, no sin antes obsequiarle una rosa a Hermione. La castaña le pregunto donde encontrarlo y el le dijo que apareceria cuando ella menos lo esperase. Y asi fue, durante esa semana el joven misterioso se le aparecia a la joven hechizera cuando esta estaba sola o cuando mas lo nesecitaba. Hermione adoraba estar con el, se ria muchisimo y la hacia olvidar del rubio insoportable que cada dia se queria mater en su cama sin éxito.  
La cabeza de Draco estaba todo el tiempo en Hermione, en sus ojos en sus labios, el no queria reconocer que Hermione le interesaba solo decia que queria que ella cumpla la apuesta, lo que el blondo no sabia es que a pesar de que se convenciera de algo la verdad tarde o temprano sale a flote, no sabia que Hermione se le estaba metiendo en el corazon de poco, y que a la castaña le estaba pasando lo mismo pero no con el. Ninguno de los dos adolescentes se imagino nunca que el destino les tenia preparada la sorpresa de su vida. Y que a raiz de eso vivirian la experienia mas hermosa de su vida.  
Pasaba el tiempo y Draco y Hermione cada vez tenian que estudiar mas, los examenes se volvian mas difíciles, los chicos casi no tenian tiempo de nada. Draco no estaba dispuesto a desaprobar ningun examen y menos a voler a Hogwarts, no hasta lograr que Hermione estuviera a su entera disposición. Y para Draco eso estaba lejos. Mientras tanto en la cabeza de Hermione se disputaba una guerra interna, estaba muy confundida, por un lado estaba Ron su amigo desde primer año quien le habia confesado que la amaba momentos antes de que se valla por el otro lado estaba Draco su enemigo, la persona mas desagradable del mundo, y por el otro estaba su caballero misterioso de quien no sabia nada y a la vez sabia todo. Todos los sentimientos se fusionaban dandole un terrible dolor de cabeza. Nesecitaba que toda la confucion pasara, nesecitaba estar tranquila aunque sea un rato.   
Esa noche Draco habia ido al baile que se celebraba en el gran salon como todos los viernes, Hermione se encontraba sola en su cuarto cuanodd escucho que alguien subia la escalera, le parecio raro pues era muy temprano para que el rubio halla llegado. Agudizo el oido para escuchar que pasaba fuera de su cuarto. Escucho que alguien se avecinaba a su cuarto y se preparo para echar a Draco, pero su sorpresa fue gigante cuando vio el que entraba a su habitación no era el blondo sino su caballero misterioso. Hermione quedo muda no tenia palabras. El joven se acerco muy despacio y la beso, la castaña correspondio su beso, a Hermione le parecieron conocidos esos besos como si antes ya hubiera besado a ese hombre, pero no sabia de donde. El joven recosto muy lentamente a Hermione en la cama y se hizo lugar entre sus piernas, por un momento Hermione quiso frenar aquella situación, el joven lo noto y le susurro "dejate llevar" Hermione recordo que alguien anteriormente le habia diho esas palabras, y decidio hacerle caso. El por que? Ni ella lo sabia. El joven continuo besandola, Hermione se zafo del beso apasionado que el chico le estaba dando para hundir su nariz en el cuello del joven, el chico comenzo a desabotonar la blusa de Hermione con mucha suavidad, la castaña acariciaba muy febrilmente el cabello del misterioso joven. Hermione quiso sacarle la mascara, pero el chico la detuvo.  
- No por favor, no es tiempo todavía.-  
- Cuando sera tiempo entonces?-  
- Solo tiene que bastarte saber que todavía no –  
- Como puedo llamarte entonces. –  
- Principe?.-  
- Bueno Principe.- dijo Hermione volviendo a besarlo mas apasionadamente. Hermione saco la remera del joven la cual cayo al suelo al laso de la blusa que desde hacia rato reposaba en el. El joven con la mayor de las suavidades despojo a Hermione de su pollera mientras ella quitaba el pantalón de su amante. Esa noche Hermione se sintio amada como nunca, nunca creyo que un hombre podia hacerla tan feliz, quizas un mes atrás hacer el amor con un hombre del cual ni siquiera conocia el nombre le hubiera parecido una aberración pero con su pincipe todo era distinto, el la hacia sentir en las nubes. Hermione lo amaba, ahora lo sabia, ni Logan ni Ron ni Malfoy solo el era el dueño de su corazon.  
Por la mañana se desperto y busco con sus manos la figura del hombre que habia dormido con ella. Al no encontrarlo se dio vuelta y vio que no estaba. En su lugar habia una rosa, una bandeja y una nota que decia "Gracias por una de las mejores noches de mi vida". Hermione se vistio rapidamente y bajo, estaba muy feliz, abajo se encontro con malfoy quien intento amargarle la mañana sin éxito.  
-Que paso Granger tuviste sueños prohibidos conmigo que estas tan feliz.-  
- Nunca vas a dejar de ser un depravado no Malfoy?.-  
- mmm… dejame pensar… NO.-  
- Morite y dejame en paz. No vas a lograr arruinarme el dia asi que no lo intentes- dijo saliendo y dejando a Malfoy con la palabra en la boca.  
Las semanas pasaban y los encuentros nocturnos de Hermione con su principe eran muy frecuentes. Hermione sentia que lo amaba, que andie podria nunca suplantarlo en su vida. La castña era muy feliz cuando su principe estaba con ella. Pero en el dia no podia evitar pensar que iba a pasar cuando ella volviera a Hogwarts, ¿lo volveria a ver?. Tambien en su mente estaba la incógnita de saber el nombre verdadero del hombre con quien mantenia una relacion. Cada vez que lo veia le preguntaba y el joven le contestaba que no era tiempo aun. Y asi fueron pasando los dis, las semanas y los meses hasta que llego el dia tan temido por la castaña, el dia de volver a Hogwarts. En condiciones normales Hermione hubiera estado muy contenta de volver a su colegio querido y encontrarse con sus amigos. Pero estas no eran condiciones normales asi que no estaba ni un poco contenta, y menos contenta estaba por que dos dias después de su arribo al castillo tendría que volver a su casa. La ultima noche que Hermione de hermione en ese lugar recibio la visita de su amante.  
- te voy a extrañar.- decia Hermione muy acongojada  
- Yo tambien, sos lo mejor que me paso.-  
- Vos tambien – dijo Hermione comenzando a llorar  
- No llores por favor, no puedo ver a una mujer tan hermosa llorar.-  
- Seria mucho pedirte que me dijeses tu nombre.-  
- Por desgracia si, Hermione no puedo decrite mi nombre, pero te juro por mi sangre que te voy buscar y vas a saber de una ves por todas quien soy. Pero por el momento solo esto te puedo ofrecer, solo este corazon escondido tras un antifaz.- 


	3. Chapter 3

- Yo acepto ese corazon escondido pero te suplico que nunca me dejes, yo mañana tengo que volver a Hogwarts, te suplico me busques, nesecito estar cerca de ti, siento que muero sin vos.-  
- Te prometo que te voy a buscar, no se cuando, pero te juro que te voy a buscar.- dijo el principe muy seguro besando nuevamente a Hermione. Por la mañana la castaña como de costumbre encontro una bandeja con un desayuno, una nota que decia Te amo y una rosa roja. Hermione guardo lo que quedaban de sus cosas y bajo, como siemrpe Draco busco motivos para pelearla pero sin éxito, ella estaba demasiado ida como para llevarle el apunte al rubio que no hacia otra cosa mas que pelearla.  
El viaje fue muy rapido, Hermione se durmió casi todo el viaje y el rubio se dedico a observarla. Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts Ginny, Harry y Ron esperaban a Hermione en los afuera del gran castillo. Ginny y Harry la estrecharon muy fuerte y luego fue el turno de Ron, la reaccion del pelirrojo dejo helado a mas de uno, el chico abrazo a Hermione y le dio un beso, pero no como el de sus amigos, Ron la beso de una forma que nunca lo habia echo, Hermione no supo como reaccionar hasta que vio la mirada de Malfoy esperando que la castaña rechazara al ojiazul pero para sorpresa de todos incluyendo al mismo Ron. Hermione correspondió el beso y lo intensifico mas, no por que le gustaba Ron sino por que no queria convertir a su colorado amigo en el hazme reir de todos los slithering. Cuando el beso termino Hermione tomo al pelirrojo de la mano y se lo llevo al interior del castillo, los otros dos los siguieron. Cuando ya estaban en la sala comun la castaña se llevo a un rincón a su amigo.  
- Por que hiciste eso Ron?- dijo mitad furica mitad sorprendida Hermione – no te das cuenta en la posición tan incomoda que nos pusiste  
- Hermione si fue tan incomodo por que me seguiste el juego?-  
- Por uqe no iba a rechazarte delante de Malfoy para que se lo cuente a los demas y que te transforme el hazme reir.-  
- No lo entendes, nunca lo vas a entender, esto va mas alla de Malfoy y de los demas esto se trata de vos y yo, se trata de que te amo y que por un segundo crei que vos sentias lo mismo. Hermione se trata de un sentimiento que no conoces Amor.-  
- Y a vos quien te dijo que yo no se lo que es el amor?. Quien fue el estupido que te dijo que nunca habia sentido amor por nadie?.-  
- Vamos seamos realistas… -  
- Bueno para tu información Ronald yo si me enamore, si estoy enamorada de un hombre y realmente lamente decirte que no sos vos.-  
- Quien es entonces?.-  
- No lo se, no conozco su nombre, solo se que lo vi una vez en un sueño y desde ese dia sigo soñando con el…-  
- No me vas a decir que lo viste solo en un sueño.-   
- Okay no, tambien lo vi en un baile, fue el quien me aydo cuando me lastime, con el fue con quien hice el amor por primera vez. Pero esto no te lo tendria que contar a vos, a vos Ron solo te tiene que bastar saber que soy tu amiga y que el dueño de mi corazon es otro. Siempre voy a ser tu amiga, tu hermana pero no me pidas mas por favor, por que a pesar de que me duela te voy a tener que decir que no.- dijo por ultimo Hermione y luego se fue. Ginny la corrio escaleras arriba, cuando por fin la alcanzo las dos entraron al cuarto y hablaron largo y tendido. Se contaron todas las novedades, Hermione le conto su aventura con su principe y Ginny la escucho atenta. Ambas estaban felices por la otra. Ginny le recordo a Hermione que ese verano ella lo pasaria en su casa pues sus padres iria a Rumania y ella no tenia ganas de ir. Hermione ayudo a Ginny a terminar de empacar.  
Mientras tanto en la casa Slithering. Un rubio de ojos grises ahogaba sus penas y mataba su bronca entre las piernas de una joven de cabellos negros y rostro con rasgos toscos. La joven gozaba del placer de volver a tener en su cama al mejor de todos sus amantes mientras el rubio descargaba toda la bronca acumulada gracias a la decadente escena que habia presenciado.  
- Quien fue la mujer que se resistio a tus encantos?.- pregunto la joven luego de que el rubio mato toda su bronca.  
El rubio no contesto simplemente se volvio a avalanzar sobre la morena y asi paso su tarde, cuando estuvieron los dos seguros de que dentro del rubio ya no habia mas bronca se retiro sin decir palabra alguna. La morena no tenia idea de quien habia sido la mujer causante de aquel caudal de pasion retenida, solo sabia que tantos rechazos convertian a Draco en una fiera y que eso a ella le encantaba. Lo que no le agradaba para nada es que otra mujer se le halla metido en la cabeza y en el corazon pues ella corria el riesgo de perder al mejor amante de todo Hogwarts. Aunque la proximidad de las vacaciones la tranquilizaba pues sabia que Draco no veria a ninguna otra mas que a ella durante tres largos meses.

A la mañana siguiente partio el tren de Hogwarts, a Hermione se le paso volando el viaje, solo podia pensar en su principe, seria verdad que la iba a buscar, seria verdad o solo una aventura de un joven desesperado. Esa duda carcomia la cabeza de la pobre Hermione. En otro vagon un joven de ojos grises miraba con ojos perdidos el paisaje que se mostraba atraves de la ventana. Pansy estaba realmente muy preocupada, desde que habia salido de su habitación no habia hablado con nadie, no habia comido ni nada. Nadie se imaginaba que la causa de esto era Hermione, por suerte nadie se imaginaba… por que sino la vida de Draco seria un calvario. Como Draco Malfoy la persona mas prejuiciosa de todo el colegio podia estar enamorado de una sangre sucia como lo era Hermione.  
La tarde paso sin mas y por fin los alumnos de Hogwarts llegaron a la estacion donde los esperaban sus padres, a todos menos un joven de ojos grises y mirada triste, Hermione noto esto y quiso ir a consolar al joven pero su orgullo pudo mas y solo fue donde sus padres a abrazarlos muy fuerte, los habia extrañado mucho, Ginny, Ron y Harry fueron donde los señores Weasley y los saludaron, después de unos momentos aparecio Hermione con sus padres, luego de una larga platica donde arreglaron bien como iban a pasar las vacaciones arreglaron que Harry iria a Rumanis con ellos y Ginny se quedaria con los Granger. Luego de que todo habia quedado arreglado se fueron todos por su camino. Los Granger llevaron a las niñas a su casa, Ginny quedo sorprendida al notar lo hermosa y muy distinta a su casa que era la residencia de los Granger. Al entrar Hermione le dijo que la siguiera, las jóvenes subieron las escaleras y entraron a una habitación pintada de rosa con una guarda de papel de hadas. En un lado habia una cama con un cobertor rosa y llena de ositos de peluche, tambien habia un escritorio y en un costado una puerta blanca que daba a un baño. Ginny quedo "loca" por asi decirlo con el cuarto de su amiga. Lo que la pelirroja tardo en notar fue que habia dos camas en vez de una. Luego comprendio que una seria para ella. Las chicas se pasaron el dia ordenando las cosas. Al otro dia Hermione llevo a Ginny a conocer el barrio, la castaña conocia a casi todo el mundo. Las chicas todas las tardes salian con los amigos y amigas de Hermione y se divertian de lo lindo. A veces iban al parque, otras a la piscina, otros dias iban al cine. Todos los dias Hermione sorprendia a Ginny con alguna actividad nueva para ella.  
Un dia Hermione y Ginny decidieron ir al Zoologico pues Ginny no conocia a muchos de los animales muggles. El dia era muy caluroso y Hermione estaba muy sobnolienta. Tenia mas sueño de lo habitual, no sabia que pasaba, pues habia estado durmiendo igual que siempre. Penso que debia ser por el calor que se sentía asi y decidio no darle importancia. Ginny estaba demasiado fascinada como para darse cuenta que Hermione estaba media dormida por decirlo de alguna manera. Las jóvenes pasearon por el Zoológico muy divertidas, compraron comida para los animales. Vieron leones, elefantes, castores, pumas y demas animales que llamaban la atención de la pelirroja.  
- Ginn llevamos horas caminando queres que valla a comprar una bebida?- pregunto Hermione cuando ambas se sentaron en una banca que estaba libre.  
- Si, eso me gustaria mucho Herm, gracias.- agaradecio la pelirroja a su amiga.  
- Ya vuelvo esperame un segundo aca.- dijo la castaña levantándose y llendo hacia un carrito en el cual vendian bebidas.  
- Hola, dos laas de jugo de calabaza por favor.- pidio Hermione al vendedor  
- Si, son dos dolares con sesenta centavos por favor señorita.- dijo amablemente el vendedor dándole las dos latas a la castaña. – Muchas gracias. Señora- dijo haciendo que la chica se sonrojara. Hermione tomo las latas y volvió hasta donde estaba Ginny. Cuando se dirigia al encuentro con su pelirroja amiga sintio un horrible mareo, empezo a ver todo borroso y de repento no vio mas nada, solo sintio que caia al suelo.

Hermione tomo las latas y volvió hasta donde estaba Ginny. Cuando se dirigia al encuentro con su pelirroja amiga sintio un horrible mareo, empezo a ver todo borroso y de repento no vio mas nada, solo sintio que caia al suelo. Cuando Hermione volvio a abrir los ojos se vio rodeada de gente que gritaba por un medico, de pronto vio que un hombre con un delantal blanco se acercaba a ella. La joven volvio a sentirse mareada y volvio a cerrar los ojos. Estaba levemente conciente de que la habian alzado en brazos y la estaban llevando hacia a algun lugar. Le pesaban mucho los parpados como para abrir los ojos. Decidio no luchar mas contra el peso de sus ojos y decidio cerrarlos.  
Hermione abrio los ojos, estaba acostada en una camilla.  
- Donde estoy?- pregunto un poco aturdida  
- En la enfermeria del zoológico.- contesto Ginny  
- Que me paso?- pregunto ahora si reconociendo el lugar  
- Te desmayaste.- dijo Ginny, todavía le duraba el susto de ver a su amiga tirada en el suelo.- Que te paso Herm? Que tenes que te desmayas asi?.-  
- Supongo me abra bajado la presion por el calor.- dijo Hermione  
- Solo eso?. Entonces estas bien.-  
- Si Ginn estoy bien. Ya nos podemos ir?.-  
- Si, Herm ya nos vamos, espera que te ayudo a levantarte.- Ginny ayudo a la castaña.  
- Gracias Ginny, ya estoy bien.- dijo Hermione levantándose y caminando  
Ambas chicas salieron del zoológico. De camino a casa a Hermione le dieron ganas de comer algo así que pararon en una cafetería. Hermione ordeno una hamburguesa, papas fritas, tarta de calabaza, una copa de helado, un plato de hotcakes y tres wafles. Ginny miraba la forma en que su amiga embutia la comida que estaba frente a sus ojos. Estaba llena sin siquiera haber probado bocado alguno.  
- Hermione, no te da asco tanta mezcla?.-  
- No... es delicioso no queres un poco?-  
- No gracias yo paso.- dijo totalmente asqueada.   
Después de que Hermione terminara de comer volvieron a la casa de la castaña. Estaban muy cansadas por todas las cosas que habian pasado ese dia asi que se acostaron un rato. Ambas quedaron profundamente dormidas. La madre de Hermione las vio muy tranquilas asi que decidio no despertarlas.  
Por la mañana Ginny se desperto y no vio a Hermione. Salio de la habitacion, se dirigia al baño a lavarse el rostro. Cuanod estaba frente a la puerta de este escucho a alguien, se escuchaban quejidos, reconocio la vos de su amiga y sin pensarlo dos veces. Al ingresar al cuarto de baño vio a Hermione con su cabeza sobre el inodoro, evidentemente estaba vomitando. Ginny se asusto. La intento levantar y la llevo hasta su habitacion, una vez ahí vio preocupada a la castaña, se notaba que no habia podido dormir casi nada. Ginny hecho un encantamiento y Hermione se durmió. Se sento en la cama que ella ocupaba. "Que le estara pasando a Hermione, hace varios dias que esta palida, ademas de que esta hace dias comiendo como para cinco. Luego el desmayo, los repentinos cambios de humor las nau... dios no puede ser. No definitivamente no, Hermione no puede estar... o si?" Ginny se levanto como alma que leva el diablo, reviso los cajones, el baul, las carteras y bolsos que habia en la habtacion, recorrio estantes hasta que en el cajon de la meda de luz lo encontro. Era la agenda personal de Hermione donde todos los meses anotaba todo, la abrio y la leyo algo que la aterrorizo su amiga tenia un atraso de cuatro mese. La pelirroja palidecio, salio decidida de la habitacion pero no sin antes volver a poner todo como estaba. Fue hasta una farmacia al entrar en aquel lugar se dirigio a una de las empleadas.  
-Disculpe nesecito algo para saber si estoy embarazada.- dijo Ginny friamente  
-Si, aguarde un minutito por favor.- dijo al empleade dirigiéndose a un deposito que habia. Cuando volvio a salir tenia tres cajitas entre sus manos. – Estos son los test con los que contamos. Cual quiere.-  
- Los tres.- dijo la pelirroja  
- Bueno, serian 15 dólares señora.- dijo la empleada- muchas gracias y que tenga un buen dia.- saludo recibiendo el dinero  
La pelirroja corrio hasta la casa de su amiga, en la entrada se sereno y paso dentro. Subio las escaleras sigilosamente e ingreso al cuarto de Hermione. Esta estaba dormida, Ginny se sento en su cama haciendo un esfuerzo por ser fuerte y no llorar. Luego de unos veinte minutos Hermione abrio los ojos.  
-Ginny que haces ahí?-  
- Hermione nesecito preguntarte algo.- dijo la pelirroja acercándose a su amiga y tomando sus manos.  
- Ginny no me asustes que pasa que es lo que nesecitas preguntar?.- dijo Hermione comenzando a alarmarse.  
- Nesecito saber si estas embarazada.- dijo Ginny. La cara de al castaña se transformo, no se podia leer claramente una expresión pues en su rostro habia una mezcla de todas.  
- Por dios Ginn que te hace pensar eso.- dijo nerviosa  
- mmm... dejame pensar, quizas los desmayos, los cambios de humor, las nauceas, que comes por siete o quizas por que tenes un atraso de casi cuatro meses.- dijo Ginny exasperada – Hermione estas embarazada o no?- pregunto Ginny intentand contenerse   
- No lo se Ginn.- dijo la castaña comenzando a llorar.  
- Bueno entonces YA en este momento lo vamos a descubrir.- dijo Ginny haciendo valer la seguridad que no tenia – Te traje esto.- la dio las pruebas – Ya mismo entras en ese baño y te las haces las tres.- dijo mientras levantaba a Hermione y la llevaba al baño. 45 minutos después Hermione salio del baño. Su rostro no tenia ninguna expresión.- Y Hermione estas o no embarazada.- pregunto la pelirroja impaciente.

Su rostro no tenia ninguna expresión.- Y Hermione estas o no embarazada.- pregunto la pelirroja impaciente. La castaña se echo a llorar y volvio a encerrarse en el baño.   
Una joven estaba sentada en el suelo con su espalda atrancando la puerta, ella lloraba desesperadamente. "No puedo creer lo que esta pasando, no a mí. Como hacer para encarar esta situación, como decirlo. Es imposible." Se repetía en su cabeza, esto de ser una mentira, debo ver mal, no puede ser que sea verdad, necesito saber que es mentira. Luego de una hora de llanto la joven se convenció de que no era mentira, que todo lo que le estaba pasando era verdad. Sentía que el mundo se le venia encima. Como enfrentaría a Mcgonagall, a sus amigos, a la escuela, como lo enfrentaría a el... como haría para decir "vamos a ser papas". Si eso era lo que le pasaba a Hermione Jane Granger, la alumna modelo, la más inteligente y correcta, estaba embarazada. Intento tranquilizarse un poco, intento poner la cabeza fría y volvio a salir del baño. Una pelirroja estaba sentada en la cama mas palida que de costumbre. Al ver sallir a la castaña corrio a abrazarla. No habia echo falta que su amiga le dijera la respusta, pues ella sabia que si, su amiga estaba embarazada. Ambas mantuvieron una charla muy privada, Hermione le conto todo, desde el principio hasta el fin. Ginny la escuchaba atenta.  
- Entonces Hermione estuviste con Malfoy, con Logan y con el Principe ese.- dijo Ginny intentado sintetizar la cuestion para hacer calculos y llegar a una conclusión.  
- No, veras con Logan nunca llegue a tener nada.-  
- Osea que quedan Malfoy y el Principe.-  
- No tampoco, por que con Malfoy paso todo lo que paso y una semana después... bueno vos me entendes.- dijo poniéndose un poco colorada.  
- Si esta bien, entonces el indicado es ese Principe.- Hermione asintió tristementente- entonces tenemos que buscarlo Hemrione, tenes que hacerle saber que estas embarazada.- le dijo Ginny a lo cual la castaña volvio a asentir – Pero no me digas a todo que si solamente pone manos a la obra para buscarlo!!- dijo Ginny ya muy alterada por todo lo que estaba pasando.-  
- El dijo que se comunicaria conmigo, Ginny, ademas no puedo localizarlo por que no se quien es. Solo se que me va a buscar estoy segura.- dijo Hermione esperanzada. – Voy a esperarlo Ginn, y si no viene... si el no viene por mi pues mal por el... no podra disfrutar de su hijo o hija.- dijo Hermione. Sus ojos se ponian vidriosos.  
- Esa es tu ultima palabra amiga?.- pregunto Ginny acercándose a su amiga. Hermione asintió- bueno entonces conta con migo.- dijo la pelirroja abrazando a su amiga. Ambas chicas se quedaron abrazadas un buen rato hasta que Ginny rompio el silencio.- Hermione Jane Granger espero que me elijas de madrina de ese niño que vas a tener por que sino te juro que no te hablo nunca mas...- dijo Ginny esbozándole una sonrisa a su amiga para alegrarla. Hermione al escuchar esto sonrio tristemente. Tenia miedo de que su amor no regresara pero tenia que ser fuerte ahora no podia pensar en ella.  
- Obvio ¿te quedaba alguna duda?-  
- No pero llevaba mucho tiempo sin decir palabra.- dijo Ginny riendo y contagiando de risa a su amiga.  
- Ginn tengo hambre vos no?.-  
- Si un poco, comemos algo?.-  
- Vos conoces la respuesta.- dijo Hermione y ambas salieron de la habitacion.  
Las dias que faltaron para el retorno a Hogwarts pasaron rapidísimo y cuando las chicas se quisieron dar cuenta ya estaban nuevamente en el colegio. Ginny habia jurado y perjurado no decir nada sobre el embarazo de Hermione pues no queria que nadie lo supiera. El viaje en el expreso fue largo y aburrido. Harry y Ron se la pasaron hablando de tácticas de Quitdich mientras Ginny leia un libro. Hermione decidio agarrar dos agujas y comenzo a tejer. Al final del viaje ya habia tejido dos escarpines, Harry y Ron ni se dieron cuenta de lo que eran asi que no preguntaron y supusieron que era para los elfos. Bajaron del tren y comenzaron a caminar hasta als carrozas, Hermione iba distraida y ni se dio cuenta que choco con alguien hasta sentir el contacto con esa persona. Salio bruscamente de su ensimismamiento y vio a un rubio de ojos grises tirado en el suelo, tambien habia caido la bolsa de la joven donde estaban los escarpines que la chica habia tejido. El rubio agarro la bolsa para darsela y de ella cayeron los dos zapatitos. El chico los agarro y los miro. Pero hermione fue mas rapida y se los quito.  
- Disculpa no te vi.- se disculpo la chica y se fue dejando a un Draco Malfoy muy confundido.  
Cuando entraron al gran comedor Hermione se sento junto a sus amigos y comenzaron una animada platica. Luego de un rato Mcgonagall pidio silencio. Dio su discurso e ingresaron los nuevos alumnos, luego de la selección dio señal para que todos comenzaran a cenar. Cuando Hermione habia terminado la cena un chico rubio de ojos grises se acerco.  
- Grager Mcgonagall quiere que vayamos ahora mismo a su despacho. Quiere decirnos algo- dijo Malfoy – Eso era todo.- dio medi vuelta y se fue. Hermione lo miro dos veces, habia algo raro en ese chico. Algo dentro de el habia cambiado se notaba a la legua. Hermione salio de sus pensamientos y se dirigo a al despacho de Mcgonagall. En el la esperaban Malfoy y la directora.  
- Bien se preguntaran por que los cite aquí, pues este verano digamos fue complicado y por eso no pude enviar las cartas pertinentes para decir quienes fueron nombrados prefectos y premios anuales. Asi que los cite para informarles que son los nuevos premios anuales y decirles la contraseña.- dijo Mcgonagall respirando. Les dijo la contraseña y le dijo a Malfoy que eso era todo que el se podia retirar, pero que Hermione se quedara pues queria hablar con ella. La castaña obedecio- Bien señorita Granger no tiene nada que decirme?- pregunto Mcgonagall con una mirada maternal hacia la castaña  
- Usted lo sabe no profesora?.- Dijo Hermione con miedo en sus ojos. La profesora asintió.- pues entonces no habra anda que hacer, solo juntar las cosas e irme.- dijo tristemente poniéndose de pie.  
- Señorita Granger, usted no se puede ir a ningun lado. Usted de echo no se va a ir a ningun lado.- dijo Mcgonagall firmemente.- Usted se va a quedar en el castillo y que nunca se le ocurra abandonarlo. Usted seguira con esto hasta el finla y se va a quedar en el castillo. Lo que si le digo es que esto momentáneamente es un secreto.- dijo Mcgonagall apesadumbrada.- Señorita Granger va a tener que encontrar al padre de la niña o niño y casarse con el antes de que la niña o niño tenga tres meses de vida por que sino...- Mcgonagall se freno, tenia que encontrar una manera de decir esto intentando ser lo mas suave posble.  
- Sino que profesora?- dijo Hermione persiviendo la actitud de su diractora y asustándose ella.  
- Sino le van a sacar a su hijo señorita.-  
- Que?. Pero por que?.- pregunto incrédula  
- Pues en el mundo mágico cuando una madre soltera y menor de 21 tiene un niño la custodia se le da a los abuelos de la madre. En este caso los abuelos de la madre son muggles y los funcionarios del ministerio nunca darian un bebe a los mugless. Se los podrían dar a los abuelos por parte del padre pero son descocnocidos. Señorita Grager usted tiene que encontrar al padre de su hijo o encontrar a otro hombre que se haga cargo de usted y de su niño o sino...-  
- Me lo van a sacar.- termino la frase Hermione y sileciosas lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. Mcgonagall la abrazo, fue la primera vez que mostraba un gesto de cariño a un alumno. Estuvieron un rato abrazadas –Profesora con su permiso me retiro.

Hermione corrio hacia su nueva sala comun, entro y se acosto en uno de los sillones. Comenzo a llorar, estaba desesperada, no podia permitir que le sacaran a su hijo. Hermione se habia encariñado mucho con la idea de tener un bebe. Pensaba mucho en el y planeaba muchas cosas, soñaba el dia que lo tendría en brazos, cuando dijera su primera palabra, el dia en que el niño caminara por primera vez. Era tanto lo que queria vivir junto a su hijo y ahora corria el riesgo de perder todo esto. Nuevamente empezo a llorar sin notar que alguien la observaba. Hermione quedo dormida después de horas de llanto.  
A la mañana siguiente la castaña se levanto y se dirigo a uno de los cuartos, afortunadamente era el que ella utilizaria. Ingreso, se cambio, y salio de la sala dirigiéndose al comedor. Al llegar sus amigos la miraron, tenia los ojos muy inchados, demasiado se podria decir.  
- Herm que te paso?.- pregunto Ron corriendo hasta ella.  
- Tuve una pesadilla.- contesto.  
- Tenes los ojos muy hinchados, seguro que solo fue una pasadilla.-  
- Si Ron solo fue eso, una pesadilla.- dijo y sin mas preámbulos se sento a comer. Todos la miraban atónitos nunca habian viste a su amiga comer tanto. Hermione ni se daba por aludida a las miradas de sus amigos simplemente seguia engullendo comidas en cantidades. Cuando termino se puso de pie y se dirigio a su primera clase.  
El dia paso asi sin mas. Cuando terminaron las clases Hermione se retiro a la sala comun, en ella encontro a Malfoy quien estaba sentado en uno de los sillones comiendo unos dulces y leyendo un libro.  
- Hola Granger...- saludo el rubio a Hermione  
- Hola Malfoy.- saludo la chica confundida ante el saludo de Malfoy.  
- Quieres un chocolate?- pregunto a la castaña mirándola y señalando la caja.  
- eh... si bue...bueno- dijo finalmente agarrando uno pero inspeccionándolo antes de comerlo.  
- Tranquila Hermione no le puse nada...- dijo el blondo de lo mas divertido. – Sabes Hermione queria hablar con vos... quizas te paresca extraño pero bueno ahora vamos a tener que vivir los dos aca y nada no queria que vivamos peleando o insultando ni que nos ignoremos. Si queres de la puerta para afuera ni nos hablamos pero quizas de la puerta para adntro podriamos intentar llevarnos bien.- dijo Malfoy ganadose una mirada de sorpresa de Hermione. Cuando la castaña pudo recuperar el habla articulo algunas palabras.  
- Sss...si a mi tambien me parece-  
- No te queres sentar?- pregunto el rubio orriendose del sillon y haciendo lugar en el. La castaña se sento.  
Ambos chicos comenzaron a hablar sobre todo. Llego un punto de la conversación en que ambos se remontaron a unos meses atrás, donde todo habia comenzado en su viaje de intercambio. Hablaron y se rieron de las tonterías que habian echo. Lo que ninguno nombro fue la noche que pasaron juntos. Decidieron ambos en secreto que esa tema no era apropiado tocarlo. Esa noche Draco noto algo raro en Hermione, la chica estaba quizas mas gorda. La veia rara, se veia tambien mas linda. A pesar de tener los ojos hinchados de la noche anterior, de estar quizas un poco mas gorda, de haberla visto llorar ayer y hoy verla de muy buen humor prefirió no hablar y describir el lo que a su nueva amiga le pasaba.  
Las semanas pasaban y Draco notaba rara a Hermione, muchas veces por la mañana veia a Hermione encerrarse en el baño y no salir de ahí hasta después de un buen rato, mientras ella se encontraba ahí se escuchaban quejas como si estuviera vomitando. Tambien se la veia comer en cantidaes, otras veces Draco veia como de un momento a otro el humor de su amiga cambiaba. Esto le hacia sospechar que algo no andaba bien sumado a que muchas noches la habia escuchado llorar suplicándole a alguien que regrese. Pero fue hasta pasados dos meses que se dio cuenta lo que pasaba. Hermione estaba bajando las escaleras como todas las mañanas cuando sintio su cuerpo pesado, de repente callo, si no hubiera sido por Draco que llego a tiempo a atajarla hubiera caido rodando por las escaleras. Pero no el chico habia llegado justo para sujertarla. La cogio rapidamente en brazos y la acosto en su cama. Draco decidio quedarse ahí hasta que la castaña despertara. Mientras esto pasaba comenzo a mirar la habitacion, sobre la mesita de luz encontro un libro sobre bebes, esto le llamo la atención. Siguió mirando y vio que habia varias botitas sobre el escritorio de Hermione luego de mirarlas detenidamente se dio cuenta que eran escarpines de bebe. Malfoy estaba realmente muy confundido. Per antes de que pudiera reaccionar escucho una débil voz. Hermione estaba reaccionando.  
- Draco que paso?- pregunto al ver al chico en su cuarto y encontrarse en su cama. – Que hago aca deberia estar en clases.- dijo intentando ponerse de pie inútilmente ya que Draco no se lo permitio.  
-Estas aca por que te desmayaste. Hay algo que me quieras decir Hermione?- pregunto Draco. Y en ese momento se dio cuenta que seria inútil mentirle asi que decidio decir le verdad. Conto toda la historia a Malfoy desde el principio quien la escuchaba atento. Luego se levanto y se dirigio hacia la puerta.   
- A donde vas?- pregunto la chica temerosa  
- A buscar el desayuno. No comiste anda y eso no les hace bien.- dijo Por ultimo cerrando la puerta. Unos minutos después llego Draco con una enorme bandeja llena de comida.  
- No voy a comer todo esto!.- se quejo Hemrione al ver la cantidad de comida que Draco le estaba ofreciendo.  
- Si claro que si.- dijo Draco. Fue tan intensa la mirada que le echo que ella no replico. Compartió un poco de su comida con Draco quien acepto luego de ver la carita de Hermione.   
Aunque Hermione no se diera cuenta algo le estaba pasando con ese rubio que tenia ahí delante. No queria darse cuenta pues no queria olvidar a su principe. El resto del dia Hermione y Draco se la pasaron hablando en la sala comun. Por la noche Draco dejo a Hemrione y se retiro a su habitacion. La castaña se quedo pensando, poco a poco se iba dando cuenta que le gustaba y se estaba enamorando... o ya lo estaba?. Sacudio su cabeza y saco esos pensamientos de su mente. Cuando se dispuso a acostarse algo la volvio a despabilar. Alguien habia ingresado a su cuarto. Hermione tomo su varita y murmuro Lumos. Que helada cuando vio al joven que se encontraba delante de ella. Su principe, habia vuelto. Ella se levanto de golpe de su cama y corrio a abrazarlo y besarlo. El correspondio el gesto. Luego alejo un segundo a la joven y la agarro en brazos. La llevo hasta su cama y la sento. El se sento junto a ella. La castaña comenzo a llorar.  
- Volviste. Viniste a buscarme.- dijo Hermione volviendo a abrazar al joven que tenia delante.  
- Yo te lo prometi. Pero por desgracia no se si cuando te diga lo que te vengo a decir vos quieras estar junto a mi.- dijo el joven dejando estatica a Hermione.  
- Nada podria hacer que me aleje de vos. Y menos ahora, ahora que hay algo que nos va a unir siempre.- dijo acariciando con una mano su vientre y con la otra agarrando la mano de su hombre para que tambien pusiera la mano en su vientre.- Estoy embarazada, de cuatro meses y medio- dijo esbozando una sonrisa. Pero desvaneciéndola al ver que el chico no sonreia. – No estas contento? Vamos a ser padres? Vamos a tener un bebe- dijo comenzando a desesperarse.  
- Hermione me dulce Hermione... como decirte lo que vengo a decirte. Como hacer para que no me odie.- decia el chico mas para si que para la castaña  
- Por que tendría que odiarte.- pregunto temiendo que le respondiera que no la queria mas, que estaba con otra.  
- Recordas que siempre te dije que solo revelaria mi identidad cuando fuese el momento. Pues mi querida Hemrione el momento llego.- dijo el chico sacándose su antifaz y dejando su rostro al descubierto. Hermione quedo estupefacta mirando al chico que tenia frente. No lo podia creer. Si, soy yo.- dijo muy apenado el joven al ver el estado que habia causado en la joven  
- Mi principe sos vos, realmente sos vos Draco...- dijo Hermione sin poder creerlo.- por favor si es una broma decimelo... no e hagas esto.- dijo Hermione al chico que tenia delante. Este se adelanto y la beso muy apasionadamente.  
- Eso te parece una broma?- pregunto alejándose unos escasos centímetros de Hermione. Esta nego y el volvio a besarla. Se separaron y Draco se volvio a sentar junto a ella en la cama. La castaña se sento reposando su cabeza en el pecho del chico.  
- Por que nunca me dijiste que eras vos.- pregunto la joven sin despegar su cabeza del pecho de su amado.  
- No me ibas a aceptar. Nunca te ibas a enamorar de un Malfoy, nunca podrias haberte enamorado de mi si hubieras sabido que yo era ese caballero misterioso.- dijo Draco en forma muy serena  
- Draco, realmente estas enamorado de mi o solo soy una ams.- dijo Hermione temiendo su respuesta  
- No se como ni donde ni cuando ni por que pero te amo Hermione. Y si antes no vine a decirte todo esto es por miedo a que me rechaces. Pero hoy cuando me dijiste que estabas embarazada, no se es como que decidi arriesgarme.- confeso Malfoy sorprendiendo a la castaña.  
- Draco...- dijo pero el rubio la callo con un beso. Ese beso confirmo el amor que sentian el uno por el otro. Esa noche durmieron abrazados, solo los arropaba el calor del otro. Al amanecer Draco tanteo con su mano buscando el cuerpo de su compañera, al no encontrarlo se levanto de golpe. Lo que vio lo divirtió mucho. Una bandeja como las que el le dejaba siempre a ella por las mañanas pero esta decia "Hoy me toca a mi servirte el desayuno". Draco se levanto y bajo a la sala comun de su casa, encontro ahí a Hermione sentada en un sillon. Bajo hasta ella y la agarro en brazos. El rubio la subio hasta la habitacion con Hermione en brazos y la sento en su cama, ahí ambos desayunaron. Ambos estaban muy felices juntos. De pronto los ojos de la castaña se ensombrecieron. Draco lo noto.  
- Que pasa?.- pregunto sosteniando la barbilla de la castaña.  
- Tengo miedo. Temo que sea un sueño y que cuando habra los ojos nuevamente no estes a mi lado.- dijo comenzando a llorar.  
- Princesa... escuchame bien... nunca te voy a faltar, nunca LES voy a faltar ni a vos ni a nuestro hijo.- dijo posando la mano de Draco sobre el vientre de su mujer. Ella se sonrojo. De pronto un brillo ilumino sus ojos.  
- Que dia es Draco?.- pregunto Hermione un poco perida  
- Viernes Hermione por que?-  
- Haceme un favor. Acompañame al despacho de la profesora Mcgonagall si?-  
- Para que?.- pregunto extrañado Draco  
- Ya vas a ver pero ahora acompañame si?- dijo Hermione poniendo cara de niña buena.  
- Si me lo pedis asi como negarme.- dijo el rubio besando suavemente a Hermione en los labios.  
30 minutos después Draco estaba en la puerta del despacho de la directora esperando a que Hermione saliera. Draco estaba muy impaciente y se preguntaba que es lo que haria su amada en el despacho de la directora. Unos 15 minutos después Hermione salio del despacho con una amplia sonrisa. Agarro a Draco de la mano y lo llevo hasta una habitacion vacia, alli habia una chimenea se metieron ambos adentro y dijo "Callejón Diagon". Ambos desaparecieron y aparecieron en un viejo bar.  
- Que hacemos en el callejón Diagon?- pregunto Draco extrañado.  
- Tenemos que ir a buscar dinero a Gringots.- explico Hermione a su acompañante.


	4. Chapter 4

- Para que necesitamos ir a buscar dinero a Gringots si tengo dinero aca?- pregunto desconcertado el rubio.  
- Ya vas a ver mi amor. No te adelantes- dijo depositando un sutil beso en los labios de su chico. Los dos chicos entraron en el callejón y fueron directamente hasta Gringots. Un duende atendio a Hermione en la ventanilla. – Hola buenos dias, nesecitaria cambiar este dinero en dinero Mugle.- dijo la chica dejando atonito a su novio.  
- Para que nesecitas dinero mugle?-   
- Draco es que Mcgonagall dijo que podiamos quedarnos en Londres hasta el Domingo por la noche donde esperaremos al expreso que nos llevara a Londres.-  
- Y para que venimos a Londres?- pregunto aun mas desconcertado.  
- Es que queria comprar algunas cosas para el bebe. Ademas de obsequios ya que se acerca navidad y todo eso...- dijo poniendo su carita de niña buena.  
- Esta bien- accedio el chico rubio.  
- Disculpe señorita va a querer el dinero o no?- dijo el duende impaciente.  
- Hemrione ya vuelvo.- dijo el rubio a su chica y esta asisntio.  
La castaña siguió habalndo con el duende mientras el rubio se alejaba hasta una ventanilla que estaba a dos metros de la de Herm. Luego de un rato los dos salieron de el callejón y se dirigieron hacia las calles de Londres. Luego de caminar algunas cuadras Hermione indico que entraran a un gran edifico que tenia ventanas de vidrio.  
- Esto es un paseo de compras o shopping.- explico Hmerione al ver la expresión de su principe.  
- Y para que venimos aca?-  
- Para comprar ropa. No podemos estar asi por Londres. Vamos a llamar la atención todo el tiempo.- dijo Hemrione viendo como un grupo de chicas veian a Draco y sonreían. La castaña se decidio, tomo a su chico de la mano e ingreso al inmenso edificio.

- Para comprar ropa. No podemos estar asi por Londres. Vamos a llamar la atención todo el tiempo.- dijo Hermione viendo como un grupo de chicas veian a Draco y sonreían.  
La castaña se decidio, tomo a su chico de la mano e ingreso al inmenso edificio. Draco estaba fascinado con ese edificio, Hermione al notarlo sonrio ampliamente. Lo llevo de la mano hasta una enorme tienda. Esta estaba a rebosar de ropa de hombre. Hermione solto la mano del rubio y se metio entre los percheros ahí busco entre camisas y pantalones. Draco se acerco a ella, en cuanto la castaña lo vio le dio algunos pantalones y algunas camisas y le indico que se los probara dentro de unos vestidores. El chico luego de unos cinco minutos salio del cambiador con unos jeans azules y una camisa a rayas en celeste pastel y verde tambien pastel. Le quedaba hermoso, Hemrione casi muere cuando lo vio. Draco noto esto y se hizo mas el lindo. Pero no solo Hemrione vio al rubio, un grupo de mujeres que estaban viendo ropa para sus novio, supuso Hemrione, volteo al verlo. Todas quedaron boquiabiertas, luego aparecio con una misa blanca con un dibujo en negro y un pantalón negro, las chicas que antes estaban mirando ropa y lo miraban de reojo ahora se habian dado vuelta para observarlo y cuchichear entre si. La tercera pasada aparecio con un pantalón mas bien marron muy clarito y una camisa azul oscuro, y asi hizo un par de cambios mas. Cuando ya habia decidido lo que se iba a llevar ( Pantalones: Negro, Jean, Marron clarito. Camisas: Blanca c/ negro, camisa azyl y camisa de rayas) Hemrione se acerco a la caja pero Draco fue mas rapido y pago, en ese instante Hermione comprendio lo que habia ido a hacer Draco en el banco. Luego fueron a la tienda de ropa favorita de la castaña. Ella agarro un par de cosas y entro en el vestidor. Después de 25 minutos salio del cambiador, traia puesto una pollera escocesa violeta bastante corta con una remera mangas largas tambien violeta. Draco la miro de arriba abajo, y después de unos segundos pudo articular palabra alguna.  
- He-He-Hermione- pudo articular el chico con mucha dificultad- No pensas salir con eso a la calle no?- dijo intentando no mirar a la castaña.  
- Si... por que? Me queda mal- dijo mirándose nuevamente al espejo buscando la falla.  
- No es eso pues te queda hermoso pero...-  
- Pero que?- dijo mirando al rubio a los ojos  
- Nada deja... no importa.- dijo sin atreverse a decirle que esa pollera era muy corta y le daban celos que todos vieran a su mujer tan hermosa.  
- Bueno... ya regreso me voy a probar otra cosa- dijo entrando muy contenta al cambiador. Luego de otros veinticinco minutos volvio a salir la castaña. Esta vez traia un hermoso jean con una remera rosa que tenia una especie de apliques en amarillo palido. Draco le dio la aprobación y la castaña volvio a cambiarse dos veces mas, en una salio con una remera celeste y otro jean y en la ultima con una pellera (muy corta) de jean y una remera blanca con verde. Draco estaba fascinado con la ropa nueva de su mujer, todo le quedaba hermoso. De pronto una pregunta se le vino a la mente y decidio esperar a estar sentados y tranquilos para hablar.   
- Hermione puedo preguntarte algo?...- dijo Draco vestido con su camisa a rayas y su jean.  
- Si Draco que queres saber?..- pregunto la joven que tenia su jean y su remera rosa.  
- eh... vos estas embarazada de seis meses casi siete y bueno pues tu panza... no se nota- dijo Draco mirando el vientre de Hermione.  
- No notaste que desde que empezo el año uso tunicas sueltas y las veces uqe me veo forzada a usar algo medianamente ajustado uso un hechizo que me enseño Mcgonagall... como ahora.- dijo mostrando su vientre el cual estaba muy levemente inchado.  
- Pues desde el Lunes no quiero que uses mas ese hechizo. No me gusta que te aprietes el vientre, podria hacerles mal- dijo acercándose a la castaña quien estaba sentada en una mesa. – Bueno me esperas que voy a buscar unas bebidas para que tomemos.- dijo Draco sonriéndole a su mujer  
- Si anda...- dijo la castña devolviendo su sonrisa. El rubio tardo bastante y cando volvio le explico a Hermione que habia tardado por que habia mucha gente delante de el.  
- Y bueno mi amor cual es el plan para ahora?- prgeunto cuando habain termiando sus bebidas.  
- Quiero ir a comprar regalos de navidad y ropa para el bebe- dijo con ojos ilusionada.  
- Entonces mi lady vamos no hay tiempo que perder.- dijo Draco mirando a su chica y tomando su mano para ayudarla a levantarse. – A donde vamos a ir?- pregunto el chico  
- Por alla, cuando entramos vi unas tiendas muy hermosas.- ambos chicos se dirigieron hacia donde estaba la tienda.   
- (Ya dentro de la tienda ) Hermione... como vamos a saber si es nena o nene?- dijo Malfoy un poco confundido.  
- No se... simplemente voy a hacerle casoa mi instinto maternal...- dijo sonriente.  
- Bueno entonces vamos a hacerle caso a tu instinto.- dijo Draco abrazando a su chica por la cintura.  
Hermione se acerco a un estante y agarro entre sus manos una especie de remerita para bebe, era blanca con un osito. Luego se acerco y tomo una mantita amarilla muy clarita. Algo le decia que tenia que llevar ropa neutra, ropa para mujer y ropa para varon. Asi que le hizo caso y llevo, un vestidito rosa, junto a una mantilla, una remerita, una batita, una polera, una camperita y un pantaloncito. En celeste compro una camperita, un pantalón, una mantita, poleritas y un par de remeritas. En verde copro lo mismo que en celeste y rosa. Draco la miraba extrañado pero decidio no abrir la boca, confiaba en su chica. Cuando salieron ya era bastante tarde asi que decidieron ir a cenar, en realidad Draco decidio ir a cenar y convencio a Hemrione. La cena estuvo muy tranquila ambos se la pasaron riendo hasta que de repente Draco se puso serio.  
- Hermione queria hablar con vos... pero ensecito un segundo de seriedad- dijo Draco tomando sus manos.  
- Si Draco que es lo que nesecitas?- pregunto la castaña un poco temerosa  
- Queria pedirte que seas mi novia.- dijo Draco mirando a los ojos a la castaña. En ese momento Hemrione vio reflejado en los ojos de Draco los ojos del misterioso joven que usurpo sus sueños durante varios meses. Sonrios abiertamente y lo beso.- eso significa que si?- pregunto mas sonriente que nunca  
- te queda dua?- pregunto la castaña todavía colgada de su cuello.  
El resto del fin de semana la pasaron de compras y recorriendo Londres. Draco se fascinaba al ver que hermoso podia ser el mundo mugle y mas si lo conocia de la mano de su ahora novia. Cuando volvieron a Hogwarts Draco y Hemrione decidieron que contarian a sus amigos que eran novios, si bien ambos temian las reacciones estaban muy seguros de si mismos. El Lunes por la mañana Hemrione se desperto de muy buen humor. Pues todavía rocordaba lo que habia pasado la noche anterior y se reia  
Flash Back  
- Pero por que no?- preguntaba Draco mirando a su novia con carita de cachorro triste  
- Por que no corresponde Draco.-  
- Pero Hmerione sos mi novia. Vamos a tener un bebe. Como que no corresponde dormir en la misma habitacion? Ademas es solo dormir Herm... por favor, quiero dormir abrazado a vos...- dijo Draco enterneciendo a su novia de sobre manera.  
- Por favor Draco no insistas ya te dije que no...- decia Hemrione divertida al ver los intentos de su novio por convencerla de que se mude a la misma habitacion que el.  
- No voy a lograr convercerte no?- dijo ya medio rendido  
-mmm... no se dejame pensar... NO- dijo muy divertida. – pero no te rindas, me encanta ver como intentas convencerme.-  
- Viste hijo tu madre disfruta hacerme sufrir.- dijo acercándose al vientre de Hermione y hablándole a este.  
- Hey no le digas eso! Mentira bebe lo que pasa es que tu papa es un...-  
- Ni se te ocurra!- dijo frenando a Hermione.- Bueno ya que por hoy no te voy a convencer mi amor te voy a tener que llevar hasta tu cuarto.- dijo Cargando a su novia hasta el cuarto que ocupaba.  
- Hasta mañana mi amor.- dijo besando suavemente los labios de su novio  
- Chau amor, chau hijo!- dijo besando a Hemrione y luego su panza.  
Fin Flash Back  
Antes de que pudiera seguir recordando alguien entro en su habitacion. Era un enorme oso blanco que cubria por completo a quien lo traia. Hermione imagino de quien se trataba y no se equivoco. Entre los brazos del osos se aparecio la cabeza de un chico rubio de ojos grises.  
- Que haces con eso?- pregunto la castaña divertida.  
- Es para la futura mama mas hermosa de este mundo!- dijo llevando el oso hasta la cama de su novia y besándola.  
- Es hermoso mi amor! Me encanta... como supiste que me gustaban los ositos de peluche.-  
- Eso es un top secret mi cielo. Bueno ahora levantate vestite y baja. No te olvides que hoy tenemos que hablar con Pansy, Blaise, Potter y Weasley.- dijo notando el cambio en el semblante de su novia – Tranquila todo va a salir bien.- dijo besando su frente. Hermione se levanto de la cama ayudada por Draco. La castaña se metio en el baño y el rubio se dispuso a bajar las escaleras cuando...  
- DRACO!!!!!- escucho un grito que provenia del baño. El chico fue rapidamente a donde se encontraba Hemrione quien estaba arrodillada llorando desesperada.  
- Que paso Herm?- pregunto al ver en ese estado a su novia  
- Te-te- tengo un-una per-per- perdida- dijo llorando ams desesperadamente. Draco palidecio, esto no podia ser. Sin pensarlo dos veces agarro a la chica en brazos y asi como estaba la llevo corriendo ahsta la enfermeria. En el camino se encontro con Harry y Ron quienes iban a buscar a Hermione pues no la habia visto en todo el fin de semana. Harry quizo frenar a Malfoy y ver que es lo que le apsaba a su amiga pero al ver la desesperación en los ojos grises del rubio prefirió simplemente seguirlo. Draco entro en la enfermeria y comenzo a gritar, luego de su segundo alarido aparecio la enfermera. Draco le explico rapidamente lo que pasaba y esta le indico que acostara a Hermione y la dejara sola con la castaña. Este asi lo hizo. En la entrada lo esperaban Harry y Ron querian explicaciones y no estaban dispuestos a irse sin ellas. En la puerta encararon a Malfoy  
- Que le hiciste?- dijo Ron con la furia brotando de sus ojos.  
- Nada... como crees que le voy a hacer algo a mi novia- dijo sin pensar y muy escandalizado por la acusación de la comadreja.  
- Tu que????- dijeron los dos chicos al unísono sin poder creer lo que sus oidos habian escuchado. En ese momento Draco se dio cuenta de la indiscreción que habia cometido.  
- Ahora no, pero cuando Hemrione slaga de esto tienen que hablar.- dijo apagadamente. – Si ves a tu hermana Weasley decile que venga, su mejro amiga la nesecita mucho.- dijo volviendo a entrar a la enfermeria dejando a Ron y Harry muy confundidos.  
Draco volvio a entrar a la enfermeria donde Madame Pomfrey estaba terminando de atender a Hermione. La chica seguia llorando y al ver a Draco quizo levantarse y correr a sus brazos. Pero al ver los ojos de su novio se dio cuenta que eso no era lo mejor.  
- Señor Malfoy le dije que me esperara afuera.-  
- Y yo me voy a quedar aca por que esa que esta ahí es mi novia y el bebe que lleva dentro es mi hijo- dijo desafiando a la enfermera de que lo vuelva a echar. Pero esta se callo y siguió con su trabajo. Luego de unos minutos que a Draco le parecieron años le dijo que pasara a su despacho.  
- Señor Malfoy sientese por favor.- indico la enfermera mostrándole un asiento vacio que Draco acepto.- la señorita Granger tuvo una perdida muy pequeña lo cual significa que por ahora todo esta bien pero el tiempo de embarazo que le quede se lo tiene que pasar en reposo. Nada de clases ni de nada, puro reposo. Yo se que como es la señorita Granger no va a aceptar eso de perder clases asi que es su trabajo convencerla. Si ella no permanece en continuo reposo puede llegar a perder el bebe.- dijo por ultimo  
- No se preocupe me voy a ocupar de que este en continuo reposo. Hoy se tiene que quedar en la enfermeria?- pregunto el rubio mu serio a la enfermera  
- No, si se compromete a hacer continuo reposo todo va a estar bien y no va a haber nesecidad de que se quede. La puede llevar.-  
- Bueno entonces voy a buscarla.-  
- No, ahora no venga por la tarde cuando terminen sus clases-  
- Pero no dijo que...-  
- Si yo dije eso epro ahora le puse un hechizo tranquilizador por que estaba muy nerviosa y eso no le hacia bien. Asi que va a dormir unas cuantas horas mas.- dijo interrumpiendo  
- Bueno entonces sin mas me voy a clases.- dijo levantándose del asiento- Gracias por todo señora Pomfrey.-  
- De nada señor Malfoy. Es mi trabajo-  
El rubio se fue a clase. Sintio que ese fue el dia mas largo de su vida, las horas no transcurrian mas, pero por fin llego la ultima hora, la mas complicada. No por la asignatura ya que a el le resultaba muy facil, sino por que la tendría que compartir con los Grifindor y sabia que Potter y Weasley no lo iban a dejar en paz. Y asi fue, cuando la clase termino ambos leones fueron al encuentro de la serpiente.  
- Ahora mismo nos vas a decir que le pasa a Herm. Que le hiciste?-  
- Yo nada ya les dije. Y si quieren exlicaciones vallan y esperen en la puerta de la sala comun de los premios anuales. Avísenle a tu hermana Weasley, Hermione quiere hablar con los tres.- dijo rapidamente y luego se fue hacia la enfermeria. Los dos chicos quedaron extrañadísimos, que le pasaria a Hermione. Por que mandaba a Malfoy de mensajero. Sin una palabra los dos amigos se miraron y supieron que hacer. Tres leones iban rapidamente hacia la torre este del castillo mas famoso del mundo, Hogwarts, los tres tenian solo un nombre en sus mentes, "Hermione". De pronto pararon en seco, habian llegado, la unica mujer del trio, una chica pelirroja de azules ojos se acerco a la puerta y toco pasaron unas segundos y nada paso, volvio a tocar, nada pasaba de pronto el unico morocho del trio se acerco y golpeo fuertemente, una voz les contesto el golpe unos cuantos segundos después alguien abrio. Era un chico rubio de grises ojos. El unico de los hombres pelirrojo se acerco hasta el y con solo una mirada le hizo entender que queria respuestas y eso era en ese instante. Pero una devil voz los hizo distraerse y mirar una de las puertas que estaba en el entrepiso. Los tres sin ningun tipo de miramientos subieron y entraron a esa habitacion. En esta habia una castaña reposando en su cama, tenia los ojos rojos e hinchados de llorar. Ginny, ese era el nombre de la pelirroja, se acerco y la abrazo, el abrazo fue correpondido. Estuvieron un rato asi, ninguno de los presentes en al habitacion upo cuanto duro ese abrazo al que luego se unieron el pelirrojo y el morocho, de nombres Ron y Harry, ninguno sabia por que del llanto de su amiga pero todos suponian que se debia a cierto rubio de ojos grises. El abrazo fue interrumpido cuando trs personas irrumpieron a la habitacion, dos eran de cabellos oscuros y el tercero de cabellos rubios, los nombres de estos individuos eran Pansy Parkinson; Blaise Zabini y por ultimo Draco Malfoy. Los tres leones que estaban de pie se pusieron a la defensiva.  
- Tranquilos chicos no pasa nada.- dijo Hemrione calmando a sus amigos   
- Vamos Herm me vas a negar que estas asi gracias al inbecil de Malfoy- dijo el colorado, Ron, mirando a los ojos de su amiga.  
- Si te lo voy a negar...- dijo Firmemente Hermione queriendo levantarse pero viendo su esfuerzo frustrado gracias a un rubio que a la velocidad de la luz se habia acercado impidiendo que se ponga de pie.  
- Sabes que no podes...- dijo mirando dulcemente a la castaña  
- Pe-pe-pero...-  
- Pero nada, ya escuchaste a Pomfrey, no podes hacer esfuerzo, por el bebe- dijo Draco a su novia. Con eso se gano una mirada de asombro de todos incluyen do a Ginny que ya sabia lo del bebe pero no creia que el principal enemigo de su amiga lo supiese.  
- Bebe?- preguntaron Pansy, Blaise, Harry y Ron al unísono  
- Lo sabe?- susurro Ginny solo para que su amiga lo escuchase  
- Ginebra Weasley vos lo sabias y no nos dijiste nada?- pregunto Ron furioso al escuchar el susurro de su hermana  
- Ron yo le pedi que no dijese nada- dijo Hermione en defensa de su mejor amiga.  
- Draco que tenes que ver vos con esa sangre sucia y el asqueroso bastardo que lleva esa en sus entrañas?- pregunto Pansy a Draco rogando para que no sea lo que ella pensaba.   
- Ese bastardo es mi hijo y la sangre sucia mi novia...- dijo Draco con rencor- y te advierto Parkinson que si volves a insultar a mi novia y amdre de mi hijo en mi presencia te juro que te vas a arrepentir- dijo Draco furioso  
- Pero Draco yo- yo soy...-  
- Vos sos nadie Parkinson entendiste?-  
- Yo soy tu prometida, tu futura esposa...- dijo con un tono lastimero como si estuviera mendigando un poco de cariño de parte de Draco  
- No, no te confundas Parkinson vos fuiste mi prometida en tiempos de mi padre, en al epoca en que el manejaba mi vida pero ahora no, ahora tengo novia y en pocos meses mas voy a ser padre. Entendelo ya esta, lo que vos llamas nuestro ya paso, esta en el pasado.- dijo duramente Draco a la morena quien luchaba por contener las lagrimas que igualmente terminaron escapando, la morena salio corriendo y fue seguida por Blaise quien la siguió para consolarla. En la habitacion estaban en shock Harry, Ron y Ginny. Ninguno lo podia creer como podia ser, Hemrione su mejor amiga iba a tener un hijo de Draco Malfoy, el chico que durante sus seis años en Hogwarts la habia repudiado, humillado y torturado.  
- La violaste maldito hijo de...- dijo Ron en un arranque que nadie se espero, puso a Draco contra la pared y en el blanco cuello su varita.  
- No Ron- Dijo Hemrione comenzando a llorar y abrazando a su amigo para que no le hiciera daño a su novio.  
- Hermione volve ya a esa cama. Potter acostala- dijo el blondo y el aludido obedecio.  
- Vamos Herm tranquila Ron no le va a hacer daño si vos no queres- dijo con la iluciond e que Hermione aceptara la idea de matar y descuartizar a Draco.  
- Por favor no dejes que lo lastime- pidio al castaña a su amigo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.-  
- Ron dejalo, espera a que nos expliquen lo que paso y después si no te convence lo matas- dijo Harry a su amigo quien acato soltando al rubio quien ni por un segundo perdio su toque aristocratico. A continuación le contaron toda la historia. Harry y Ron miraban con desconfianza a Hemrione, pensaban que no estaba en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales. Pero cuando Hermione los miro a los ojos a ambos se dieron cuenta que su miedo era verdad, su mejor amiga estaba enamorada de su peor enemigo.  
- Hermione es Draco Malfoy, vos sabes la clase de persona que es...- dijo Ron en un intento desesperado de que Hermione recapacitara.  
- Ron por favor no me hagas esto... son mis amigos los tres... por favor acepten mi decisión, es lo unico que les pido. Los nesecito ams que nunca.- dijo respirando profundo para continuar.- Hoy tuve que ir a la enfermeria porque...- pero no pudo continuar, pues sus lagrimas comenzaron a salir.  
- Hermione tuvo una perdida, y si hace esfuerzos corre el riesgo de perder al bebe- dijo Malfoy al ver que su novia no podia continuar. Ginny ahogo un grito y abrazo a su amiga. Draco simplemente miro a Harry y a Ron, con una simple mirada ambos amigos entendieron que Draco queria hablar con ellos en privado.  
- Que queres Malfoy?- pregunto secamente Ron  
- Mira Weasley si no fuera por Hermione yo no estaria aca hablando con ustedes pero ella los nesecita por mas que me pese. Hoy tuvo perdidas y por lo que pude escuchar que Pomfrey le decia a Mcgonagall no es una tontera como me dijo a mi, Hmerione nesecita el mas absoluto reposo, no puede moverse de la cama ni aistir a clases por lo menos en tres meses. Nesecita mucho en este momento a sus amigos que son ustedes, por que no solo la vida de mi hijo esta en juego sino la de ella tambien. Asi que les propongo que durante este periodo hagamos una tregua solo para que Hermione no se altere.- dijo Malfoy sorprendiendo a Harry y Ron  
- Por mi parte esta bien- dijo Harry estirando la mano a Draco quien la estrecho.  
- Y vos Weasley?- pregunto el rubio impaciente  
- Esta bien pero si le llegas a hacer algo a Hemrione te juro que te mato Malfoy- dijo Ron tambien estrechando la mano del rubio.  
- La amo demasiado como para hacerle daño.- dijo Draco mirando a Ron a los ojos – ahora por favor entremos no quiero que se inquiete.- los tres entraron y le dieron la noticia a Hemrione de que habian echo las pases. La castaña estaba loca de alegria no podia creer que el hombre que amaba y sus dos mejores amigos por fin se iban a llevar bien. El resto de la tarde los cuatro amigos se la pasaron hablando sobre sus vidas, Draco se disculpo pues tenia que arreglar unos asuntos delicados según el.

Hermione mostro su panza de siete meses a Ginny quien de la emocion se puso a llorar.  
- Pensar que ahí adentro esta mi sobrina- decia Ginny todavía llorando  
- Puede ser varon...- le dijo Ron intentando desairarla  
- Pues yo creo que es nena- decia Ginny muy segura – Y vos amor que crees que es?-  
- mmm no se, espera tres meses mas y te digo...-  
- jajajaja muy gracioso Harry- dijo un poco molesta Ginny ya que su novio no le habia dado la razon – Y vos Herm que pensas que es?-  
- No se es raro, hay dias que siento que es nena, otros que es varon... no se es algo raro- dijo acariciando su panza.  
- Quizas son gemelos!- dijo emocionada la pelirroja – Si gemelos, una niña y un niño que lindo!!!!- exclamaba contenta  
- No creo Ginn, en mi familia nunca nadie tuvo antes ni mellizos ni gemelos ni nada...- dijo Hermione apenada de romperle las iluciones a Ginny  
- Y elegiste nombres Herm?- pregunto Harry interesado  
- mmm no, ese tema no lo hable con Draco.-  
- Seguro que va querer nombrarlo Lucius si es varon...- dijo Ron secamente  
- Bueno entonces que valla borrando esa ideota de su cabecita por que no pienso ponerle Lucius a mi hijo...- dijo firmemente Hemrione poniendo de muy buen humor a Ron.   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------Un chico rubio corria escaleras abajo. Queria terminar la conversación que habia quedado por la mitad. Entro rapidamente en la sala de Slithering y busco con la mirada por todos lados, hasta que la vio. Una joven de cabellos negros estaba sentada frente al fuego, tenia los ojos hinchados y en su mano tenia una foto de el. Se notaba que habia estado llorando. Pero Draco sabia que no era por amor, sino por su orgullo, ese orgullo de mujer que ahora estaba herido. De improviso la morena se dio vuelta y vio a Draco. Se levanto con la esperanza de que este se viniera a disculpar y dijera que habia sido todo una broma de muy mal gusto. Pero no se espero lo que vendría a continuación.  
- Escuchame bien Parkison, yo te conozco, se como sos y se que no te duele el echo de que te halla dejado sino el hecho de que halla preferido a Hermione antes que a vos. Pero que te quede una cosa clara, ella es la mujer que amo y no vos. Asi que por tu bien te suplico no te metas conmigo y menos con ella por que sino las vas a tener que pagar caras- dijo friamente.  
- Yo no te entiendo Draco como podes estar con esa sangre sucia, traga libros, fea y ensima mosca muerta. Draco date cuenta que es una muñeca horrible, una de esas que nadie quiere en las juguetrias y que solo las obtienen los pobres diablos que no les da para obtener nada mejor.-  
- Parkison no digas idioteces, vos a mi novia no le llegas ni al dedo del pie querida. Y la unica muñeca que veo aca sos vos, pero vos so peor que una muñeca fea que nadie quiere, Parkison sos una muñeca linda si, pero de dominio popular, ya todos los hombres de slitherin, ravenclaw y huglepuf pasaron por tus piernas querida... entendelo si yo no me hubiera enamorado de Hermione me hubiera enamorado de otra, es que simplemente nunca hubiera estado con vos... estas arruinada y contra eso no hay nada...- dijo hiriente Draco, su voz parecia una daga filosa que se iba undiendo en el orgullo de la morena. Cuando termino de hablar Draco se dio media vuelta. Pero una voz lo hizo detenerse   
- Cariño no creas que esto va a quedar asi...- la voz era la de Pansy, cuando se dio vuelta para contestarle vio que no estaba. Un escalofrio le invadio el cuerpo pero mantuvo su postura. Camino de regreso a su torre, ahí se fue directo al cuarto de su novia. En el conjuro una cama, la cual no uso pues Hermione le insistio en que duerma con ella. Al final el rubio habia logrado su cometido.   
Noviembre abandonaba el castillo dando lugar al mejor mes de todos... Dicembre, todos incluyendo a Hemrione quien no salia de la cama estaban ocupados preparando el baile de navidad. Luego de insistir habia logrado conseguir un permiso para esa noche ir al baile pero de ahí en adelante se tenian que quedar en el dormitorio por lo menos hasta Enero que seria el mes en que naciera su bebe. Hermione notaba a Draco muy distante esos dias, sentia su ausencia por als tardes, ya que nunca estaba, por als noches ya que llegaba muy tarde y ella casi siempre estaba dormida, por las mañanas ya que cuando ella despertaba el ya no estaba. Se hubiera sentido muy sola de no ser por sus amigos que a diario iban y le hacian compania ademas de enseñarles y explicarle lo que habian visto en clase. La castaña empezaba a sentir la proximidad de la fecha del parto, cada vez faltaba menos. Lo que la estaba preocupando era que Draco no le habia dicho anda del casamiento y si no se casaban antes de que su hijo o hija cumpliera tres meses se lo iba a quitar, esa idea atormentaba por las noches a Hermione quien soñaba en que venia alguien y e arrancaba a su bebe de los brazos. Pero cuando callo en un crisis prfunda fue una noche cuando soño algo que la afecto de sobremanera  
Sueño de Hermione  
Un mujer castaña estaba acostada en una camilla, estaba dando a luz. Un chico rubio de hermosos ojos grises estaba a su lado, en la habitacion estaban la castaña, el rubio un partero y una enfermera de negros cabellos. La chica, quien mas adelante la reconocio como ella misma, estaba a punto de dar a luz. El medico situo un extraño aparato a los ojos del rubio sobre el vientre de la futura madre, algo no andaba bien, el medico no quiso alarmar a nadie asi que prefirió no decir anda pero la castaña se dio cuenta. De pronto las contracciones se hicieron presentes. La castaña gritaba muy fuerte. Cuando miro a su lado vio a su pareja mas palido de lo normal. De pronto sintio un ruido este se habia desvanecido. Las contracciones quienes habian quedado olvidadas por un volvieron y mas fuertes que nunca. Escucho una voz que le decia "Puja Puja" ella acato, la sala fue invadida de pronto por el sonido de un llanto, escucho decir "es un varon" habia tenido un varon. Se lo alcanzaron y la castaña lo vio, era perfecto. Tenia una pelucita blanca en su cabeza y ojos grises. Cuando la mujer creyo que todo habia pasado se vovieron a hacer presentes las contracciones, escucho otro llanto mas, habia tenido mellizos, era otro niño, de cabellos rubios tambien, mas contracciones vinieron y vio que dos bebes mas lloraban, dos niñas. Habia tenido cuatrillizos. De pronto vio a la enfermera salir con una de sus niñas. Empezo a ritar y sus gritos hicieron que su pareja volviera en si. Este reacciono al escuchar a su mujer gritar que le habian robado a su hija, se acerco al medico y lo tomo por el cuello, este le dijo que habian sido tres solamente y que la mujer estaba bajo los efectos de los sedantes. El rubio intento traquilizar a su mujer diciendo lo que el medico le habia dicho, esta insistia y se ponia cada vez mas nerviosa, lloraba por la hija que le habian arrebatado. Todo se volvio borroso.  
Fin del sueño


	5. Chapter 5

- Para que necesitamos ir a buscar dinero a Gringots si tengo dinero aca?- pregunto desconcertado el rubio.  
- Ya vas a ver mi amor. No te adelantes- dijo depositando un sutil beso en los labios de su chico. Los dos chicos entraron en el callejón y fueron directamente hasta Gringots. Un duende atendio a Hermione en la ventanilla. – Hola buenos dias, nesecitaria cambiar este dinero en dinero Mugle.- dijo la chica dejando atonito a su novio.  
- Para que nesecitas dinero mugle?-   
- Draco es que Mcgonagall dijo que podiamos quedarnos en Londres hasta el Domingo por la noche donde esperaremos al expreso que nos llevara a Londres.-  
- Y para que venimos a Londres?- pregunto aun mas desconcertado.  
- Es que queria comprar algunas cosas para el bebe. Ademas de obsequios ya que se acerca navidad y todo eso...- dijo poniendo su carita de niña buena.  
- Esta bien- accedio el chico rubio.  
- Disculpe señorita va a querer el dinero o no?- dijo el duende impaciente.  
- Hemrione ya vuelvo.- dijo el rubio a su chica y esta asisntio.  
La castaña siguió habalndo con el duende mientras el rubio se alejaba hasta una ventanilla que estaba a dos metros de la de Herm. Luego de un rato los dos salieron de el callejón y se dirigieron hacia las calles de Londres. Luego de caminar algunas cuadras Hermione indico que entraran a un gran edifico que tenia ventanas de vidrio.  
- Esto es un paseo de compras o shopping.- explico Hmerione al ver la expresión de su principe.  
- Y para que venimos aca?-  
- Para comprar ropa. No podemos estar asi por Londres. Vamos a llamar la atención todo el tiempo.- dijo Hemrione viendo como un grupo de chicas veian a Draco y sonreían. La castaña se decidio, tomo a su chico de la mano e ingreso al inmenso edificio.

- Para comprar ropa. No podemos estar asi por Londres. Vamos a llamar la atención todo el tiempo.- dijo Hermione viendo como un grupo de chicas veian a Draco y sonreían.  
La castaña se decidio, tomo a su chico de la mano e ingreso al inmenso edificio. Draco estaba fascinado con ese edificio, Hermione al notarlo sonrio ampliamente. Lo llevo de la mano hasta una enorme tienda. Esta estaba a rebosar de ropa de hombre. Hermione solto la mano del rubio y se metio entre los percheros ahí busco entre camisas y pantalones. Draco se acerco a ella, en cuanto la castaña lo vio le dio algunos pantalones y algunas camisas y le indico que se los probara dentro de unos vestidores. El chico luego de unos cinco minutos salio del cambiador con unos jeans azules y una camisa a rayas en celeste pastel y verde tambien pastel. Le quedaba hermoso, Hemrione casi muere cuando lo vio. Draco noto esto y se hizo mas el lindo. Pero no solo Hemrione vio al rubio, un grupo de mujeres que estaban viendo ropa para sus novio, supuso Hemrione, volteo al verlo. Todas quedaron boquiabiertas, luego aparecio con una misa blanca con un dibujo en negro y un pantalón negro, las chicas que antes estaban mirando ropa y lo miraban de reojo ahora se habian dado vuelta para observarlo y cuchichear entre si. La tercera pasada aparecio con un pantalón mas bien marron muy clarito y una camisa azul oscuro, y asi hizo un par de cambios mas. Cuando ya habia decidido lo que se iba a llevar ( Pantalones: Negro, Jean, Marron clarito. Camisas: Blanca c/ negro, camisa azyl y camisa de rayas) Hemrione se acerco a la caja pero Draco fue mas rapido y pago, en ese instante Hermione comprendio lo que habia ido a hacer Draco en el banco. Luego fueron a la tienda de ropa favorita de la castaña. Ella agarro un par de cosas y entro en el vestidor. Después de 25 minutos salio del cambiador, traia puesto una pollera escocesa violeta bastante corta con una remera mangas largas tambien violeta. Draco la miro de arriba abajo, y después de unos segundos pudo articular palabra alguna.  
- He-He-Hermione- pudo articular el chico con mucha dificultad- No pensas salir con eso a la calle no?- dijo intentando no mirar a la castaña.  
- Si... por que? Me queda mal- dijo mirándose nuevamente al espejo buscando la falla.  
- No es eso pues te queda hermoso pero...-  
- Pero que?- dijo mirando al rubio a los ojos  
- Nada deja... no importa.- dijo sin atreverse a decirle que esa pollera era muy corta y le daban celos que todos vieran a su mujer tan hermosa.  
- Bueno... ya regreso me voy a probar otra cosa- dijo entrando muy contenta al cambiador. Luego de otros veinticinco minutos volvio a salir la castaña. Esta vez traia un hermoso jean con una remera rosa que tenia una especie de apliques en amarillo palido. Draco le dio la aprobación y la castaña volvio a cambiarse dos veces mas, en una salio con una remera celeste y otro jean y en la ultima con una pellera (muy corta) de jean y una remera blanca con verde. Draco estaba fascinado con la ropa nueva de su mujer, todo le quedaba hermoso. De pronto una pregunta se le vino a la mente y decidio esperar a estar sentados y tranquilos para hablar.   
- Hermione puedo preguntarte algo?...- dijo Draco vestido con su camisa a rayas y su jean.  
- Si Draco que queres saber?..- pregunto la joven que tenia su jean y su remera rosa.  
- eh... vos estas embarazada de seis meses casi siete y bueno pues tu panza... no se nota- dijo Draco mirando el vientre de Hermione.  
- No notaste que desde que empezo el año uso tunicas sueltas y las veces uqe me veo forzada a usar algo medianamente ajustado uso un hechizo que me enseño Mcgonagall... como ahora.- dijo mostrando su vientre el cual estaba muy levemente inchado.  
- Pues desde el Lunes no quiero que uses mas ese hechizo. No me gusta que te aprietes el vientre, podria hacerles mal- dijo acercándose a la castaña quien estaba sentada en una mesa. – Bueno me esperas que voy a buscar unas bebidas para que tomemos.- dijo Draco sonriéndole a su mujer  
- Si anda...- dijo la castña devolviendo su sonrisa. El rubio tardo bastante y cando volvio le explico a Hermione que habia tardado por que habia mucha gente delante de el.  
- Y bueno mi amor cual es el plan para ahora?- prgeunto cuando habain termiando sus bebidas.  
- Quiero ir a comprar regalos de navidad y ropa para el bebe- dijo con ojos ilusionada.  
- Entonces mi lady vamos no hay tiempo que perder.- dijo Draco mirando a su chica y tomando su mano para ayudarla a levantarse. – A donde vamos a ir?- pregunto el chico  
- Por alla, cuando entramos vi unas tiendas muy hermosas.- ambos chicos se dirigieron hacia donde estaba la tienda.   
- (Ya dentro de la tienda ) Hermione... como vamos a saber si es nena o nene?- dijo Malfoy un poco confundido.  
- No se... simplemente voy a hacerle casoa mi instinto maternal...- dijo sonriente.  
- Bueno entonces vamos a hacerle caso a tu instinto.- dijo Draco abrazando a su chica por la cintura.  
Hermione se acerco a un estante y agarro entre sus manos una especie de remerita para bebe, era blanca con un osito. Luego se acerco y tomo una mantita amarilla muy clarita. Algo le decia que tenia que llevar ropa neutra, ropa para mujer y ropa para varon. Asi que le hizo caso y llevo, un vestidito rosa, junto a una mantilla, una remerita, una batita, una polera, una camperita y un pantaloncito. En celeste compro una camperita, un pantalón, una mantita, poleritas y un par de remeritas. En verde copro lo mismo que en celeste y rosa. Draco la miraba extrañado pero decidio no abrir la boca, confiaba en su chica. Cuando salieron ya era bastante tarde asi que decidieron ir a cenar, en realidad Draco decidio ir a cenar y convencio a Hemrione. La cena estuvo muy tranquila ambos se la pasaron riendo hasta que de repente Draco se puso serio.  
- Hermione queria hablar con vos... pero ensecito un segundo de seriedad- dijo Draco tomando sus manos.  
- Si Draco que es lo que nesecitas?- pregunto la castaña un poco temerosa  
- Queria pedirte que seas mi novia.- dijo Draco mirando a los ojos a la castaña. En ese momento Hemrione vio reflejado en los ojos de Draco los ojos del misterioso joven que usurpo sus sueños durante varios meses. Sonrios abiertamente y lo beso.- eso significa que si?- pregunto mas sonriente que nunca  
- te queda dua?- pregunto la castaña todavía colgada de su cuello.  
El resto del fin de semana la pasaron de compras y recorriendo Londres. Draco se fascinaba al ver que hermoso podia ser el mundo mugle y mas si lo conocia de la mano de su ahora novia. Cuando volvieron a Hogwarts Draco y Hemrione decidieron que contarian a sus amigos que eran novios, si bien ambos temian las reacciones estaban muy seguros de si mismos. El Lunes por la mañana Hemrione se desperto de muy buen humor. Pues todavía rocordaba lo que habia pasado la noche anterior y se reia  
Flash Back  
- Pero por que no?- preguntaba Draco mirando a su novia con carita de cachorro triste  
- Por que no corresponde Draco.-  
- Pero Hmerione sos mi novia. Vamos a tener un bebe. Como que no corresponde dormir en la misma habitacion? Ademas es solo dormir Herm... por favor, quiero dormir abrazado a vos...- dijo Draco enterneciendo a su novia de sobre manera.  
- Por favor Draco no insistas ya te dije que no...- decia Hemrione divertida al ver los intentos de su novio por convencerla de que se mude a la misma habitacion que el.  
- No voy a lograr convercerte no?- dijo ya medio rendido  
-mmm... no se dejame pensar... NO- dijo muy divertida. – pero no te rindas, me encanta ver como intentas convencerme.-  
- Viste hijo tu madre disfruta hacerme sufrir.- dijo acercándose al vientre de Hermione y hablándole a este.  
- Hey no le digas eso! Mentira bebe lo que pasa es que tu papa es un...-  
- Ni se te ocurra!- dijo frenando a Hermione.- Bueno ya que por hoy no te voy a convencer mi amor te voy a tener que llevar hasta tu cuarto.- dijo Cargando a su novia hasta el cuarto que ocupaba.  
- Hasta mañana mi amor.- dijo besando suavemente los labios de su novio  
- Chau amor, chau hijo!- dijo besando a Hemrione y luego su panza.  
Fin Flash Back  
Antes de que pudiera seguir recordando alguien entro en su habitacion. Era un enorme oso blanco que cubria por completo a quien lo traia. Hermione imagino de quien se trataba y no se equivoco. Entre los brazos del osos se aparecio la cabeza de un chico rubio de ojos grises.  
- Que haces con eso?- pregunto la castaña divertida.  
- Es para la futura mama mas hermosa de este mundo!- dijo llevando el oso hasta la cama de su novia y besándola.  
- Es hermoso mi amor! Me encanta... como supiste que me gustaban los ositos de peluche.-  
- Eso es un top secret mi cielo. Bueno ahora levantate vestite y baja. No te olvides que hoy tenemos que hablar con Pansy, Blaise, Potter y Weasley.- dijo notando el cambio en el semblante de su novia – Tranquila todo va a salir bien.- dijo besando su frente. Hermione se levanto de la cama ayudada por Draco. La castaña se metio en el baño y el rubio se dispuso a bajar las escaleras cuando...  
- DRACO!!!!!- escucho un grito que provenia del baño. El chico fue rapidamente a donde se encontraba Hemrione quien estaba arrodillada llorando desesperada.  
- Que paso Herm?- pregunto al ver en ese estado a su novia  
- Te-te- tengo un-una per-per- perdida- dijo llorando ams desesperadamente. Draco palidecio, esto no podia ser. Sin pensarlo dos veces agarro a la chica en brazos y asi como estaba la llevo corriendo ahsta la enfermeria. En el camino se encontro con Harry y Ron quienes iban a buscar a Hermione pues no la habia visto en todo el fin de semana. Harry quizo frenar a Malfoy y ver que es lo que le apsaba a su amiga pero al ver la desesperación en los ojos grises del rubio prefirió simplemente seguirlo. Draco entro en la enfermeria y comenzo a gritar, luego de su segundo alarido aparecio la enfermera. Draco le explico rapidamente lo que pasaba y esta le indico que acostara a Hermione y la dejara sola con la castaña. Este asi lo hizo. En la entrada lo esperaban Harry y Ron querian explicaciones y no estaban dispuestos a irse sin ellas. En la puerta encararon a Malfoy  
- Que le hiciste?- dijo Ron con la furia brotando de sus ojos.  
- Nada... como crees que le voy a hacer algo a mi novia- dijo sin pensar y muy escandalizado por la acusación de la comadreja.  
- Tu que????- dijeron los dos chicos al unísono sin poder creer lo que sus oidos habian escuchado. En ese momento Draco se dio cuenta de la indiscreción que habia cometido.  
- Ahora no, pero cuando Hemrione slaga de esto tienen que hablar.- dijo apagadamente. – Si ves a tu hermana Weasley decile que venga, su mejro amiga la nesecita mucho.- dijo volviendo a entrar a la enfermeria dejando a Ron y Harry muy confundidos.  
Draco volvio a entrar a la enfermeria donde Madame Pomfrey estaba terminando de atender a Hermione. La chica seguia llorando y al ver a Draco quizo levantarse y correr a sus brazos. Pero al ver los ojos de su novio se dio cuenta que eso no era lo mejor.  
- Señor Malfoy le dije que me esperara afuera.-  
- Y yo me voy a quedar aca por que esa que esta ahí es mi novia y el bebe que lleva dentro es mi hijo- dijo desafiando a la enfermera de que lo vuelva a echar. Pero esta se callo y siguió con su trabajo. Luego de unos minutos que a Draco le parecieron años le dijo que pasara a su despacho.  
- Señor Malfoy sientese por favor.- indico la enfermera mostrándole un asiento vacio que Draco acepto.- la señorita Granger tuvo una perdida muy pequeña lo cual significa que por ahora todo esta bien pero el tiempo de embarazo que le quede se lo tiene que pasar en reposo. Nada de clases ni de nada, puro reposo. Yo se que como es la señorita Granger no va a aceptar eso de perder clases asi que es su trabajo convencerla. Si ella no permanece en continuo reposo puede llegar a perder el bebe.- dijo por ultimo  
- No se preocupe me voy a ocupar de que este en continuo reposo. Hoy se tiene que quedar en la enfermeria?- pregunto el rubio mu serio a la enfermera  
- No, si se compromete a hacer continuo reposo todo va a estar bien y no va a haber nesecidad de que se quede. La puede llevar.-  
- Bueno entonces voy a buscarla.-  
- No, ahora no venga por la tarde cuando terminen sus clases-  
- Pero no dijo que...-  
- Si yo dije eso epro ahora le puse un hechizo tranquilizador por que estaba muy nerviosa y eso no le hacia bien. Asi que va a dormir unas cuantas horas mas.- dijo interrumpiendo  
- Bueno entonces sin mas me voy a clases.- dijo levantándose del asiento- Gracias por todo señora Pomfrey.-  
- De nada señor Malfoy. Es mi trabajo-  
El rubio se fue a clase. Sintio que ese fue el dia mas largo de su vida, las horas no transcurrian mas, pero por fin llego la ultima hora, la mas complicada. No por la asignatura ya que a el le resultaba muy facil, sino por que la tendría que compartir con los Grifindor y sabia que Potter y Weasley no lo iban a dejar en paz. Y asi fue, cuando la clase termino ambos leones fueron al encuentro de la serpiente.  
- Ahora mismo nos vas a decir que le pasa a Herm. Que le hiciste?-  
- Yo nada ya les dije. Y si quieren exlicaciones vallan y esperen en la puerta de la sala comun de los premios anuales. Avísenle a tu hermana Weasley, Hermione quiere hablar con los tres.- dijo rapidamente y luego se fue hacia la enfermeria. Los dos chicos quedaron extrañadísimos, que le pasaria a Hermione. Por que mandaba a Malfoy de mensajero. Sin una palabra los dos amigos se miraron y supieron que hacer. Tres leones iban rapidamente hacia la torre este del castillo mas famoso del mundo, Hogwarts, los tres tenian solo un nombre en sus mentes, "Hermione". De pronto pararon en seco, habian llegado, la unica mujer del trio, una chica pelirroja de azules ojos se acerco a la puerta y toco pasaron unas segundos y nada paso, volvio a tocar, nada pasaba de pronto el unico morocho del trio se acerco y golpeo fuertemente, una voz les contesto el golpe unos cuantos segundos después alguien abrio. Era un chico rubio de grises ojos. El unico de los hombres pelirrojo se acerco hasta el y con solo una mirada le hizo entender que queria respuestas y eso era en ese instante. Pero una devil voz los hizo distraerse y mirar una de las puertas que estaba en el entrepiso. Los tres sin ningun tipo de miramientos subieron y entraron a esa habitacion. En esta habia una castaña reposando en su cama, tenia los ojos rojos e hinchados de llorar. Ginny, ese era el nombre de la pelirroja, se acerco y la abrazo, el abrazo fue correpondido. Estuvieron un rato asi, ninguno de los presentes en al habitacion upo cuanto duro ese abrazo al que luego se unieron el pelirrojo y el morocho, de nombres Ron y Harry, ninguno sabia por que del llanto de su amiga pero todos suponian que se debia a cierto rubio de ojos grises. El abrazo fue interrumpido cuando trs personas irrumpieron a la habitacion, dos eran de cabellos oscuros y el tercero de cabellos rubios, los nombres de estos individuos eran Pansy Parkinson; Blaise Zabini y por ultimo Draco Malfoy. Los tres leones que estaban de pie se pusieron a la defensiva.  
- Tranquilos chicos no pasa nada.- dijo Hemrione calmando a sus amigos   
- Vamos Herm me vas a negar que estas asi gracias al inbecil de Malfoy- dijo el colorado, Ron, mirando a los ojos de su amiga.  
- Si te lo voy a negar...- dijo Firmemente Hermione queriendo levantarse pero viendo su esfuerzo frustrado gracias a un rubio que a la velocidad de la luz se habia acercado impidiendo que se ponga de pie.  
- Sabes que no podes...- dijo mirando dulcemente a la castaña  
- Pe-pe-pero...-  
- Pero nada, ya escuchaste a Pomfrey, no podes hacer esfuerzo, por el bebe- dijo Draco a su novia. Con eso se gano una mirada de asombro de todos incluyen do a Ginny que ya sabia lo del bebe pero no creia que el principal enemigo de su amiga lo supiese.  
- Bebe?- preguntaron Pansy, Blaise, Harry y Ron al unísono  
- Lo sabe?- susurro Ginny solo para que su amiga lo escuchase  
- Ginebra Weasley vos lo sabias y no nos dijiste nada?- pregunto Ron furioso al escuchar el susurro de su hermana  
- Ron yo le pedi que no dijese nada- dijo Hermione en defensa de su mejor amiga.  
- Draco que tenes que ver vos con esa sangre sucia y el asqueroso bastardo que lleva esa en sus entrañas?- pregunto Pansy a Draco rogando para que no sea lo que ella pensaba.   
- Ese bastardo es mi hijo y la sangre sucia mi novia...- dijo Draco con rencor- y te advierto Parkinson que si volves a insultar a mi novia y amdre de mi hijo en mi presencia te juro que te vas a arrepentir- dijo Draco furioso  
- Pero Draco yo- yo soy...-  
- Vos sos nadie Parkinson entendiste?-  
- Yo soy tu prometida, tu futura esposa...- dijo con un tono lastimero como si estuviera mendigando un poco de cariño de parte de Draco  
- No, no te confundas Parkinson vos fuiste mi prometida en tiempos de mi padre, en al epoca en que el manejaba mi vida pero ahora no, ahora tengo novia y en pocos meses mas voy a ser padre. Entendelo ya esta, lo que vos llamas nuestro ya paso, esta en el pasado.- dijo duramente Draco a la morena quien luchaba por contener las lagrimas que igualmente terminaron escapando, la morena salio corriendo y fue seguida por Blaise quien la siguió para consolarla. En la habitacion estaban en shock Harry, Ron y Ginny. Ninguno lo podia creer como podia ser, Hemrione su mejor amiga iba a tener un hijo de Draco Malfoy, el chico que durante sus seis años en Hogwarts la habia repudiado, humillado y torturado.  
- La violaste maldito hijo de...- dijo Ron en un arranque que nadie se espero, puso a Draco contra la pared y en el blanco cuello su varita.  
- No Ron- Dijo Hemrione comenzando a llorar y abrazando a su amigo para que no le hiciera daño a su novio.  
- Hermione volve ya a esa cama. Potter acostala- dijo el blondo y el aludido obedecio.  
- Vamos Herm tranquila Ron no le va a hacer daño si vos no queres- dijo con la iluciond e que Hermione aceptara la idea de matar y descuartizar a Draco.  
- Por favor no dejes que lo lastime- pidio al castaña a su amigo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.-  
- Ron dejalo, espera a que nos expliquen lo que paso y después si no te convence lo matas- dijo Harry a su amigo quien acato soltando al rubio quien ni por un segundo perdio su toque aristocratico. A continuación le contaron toda la historia. Harry y Ron miraban con desconfianza a Hemrione, pensaban que no estaba en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales. Pero cuando Hermione los miro a los ojos a ambos se dieron cuenta que su miedo era verdad, su mejor amiga estaba enamorada de su peor enemigo.  
- Hermione es Draco Malfoy, vos sabes la clase de persona que es...- dijo Ron en un intento desesperado de que Hermione recapacitara.  
- Ron por favor no me hagas esto... son mis amigos los tres... por favor acepten mi decisión, es lo unico que les pido. Los nesecito ams que nunca.- dijo respirando profundo para continuar.- Hoy tuve que ir a la enfermeria porque...- pero no pudo continuar, pues sus lagrimas comenzaron a salir.  
- Hermione tuvo una perdida, y si hace esfuerzos corre el riesgo de perder al bebe- dijo Malfoy al ver que su novia no podia continuar. Ginny ahogo un grito y abrazo a su amiga. Draco simplemente miro a Harry y a Ron, con una simple mirada ambos amigos entendieron que Draco queria hablar con ellos en privado.  
- Que queres Malfoy?- pregunto secamente Ron  
- Mira Weasley si no fuera por Hermione yo no estaria aca hablando con ustedes pero ella los nesecita por mas que me pese. Hoy tuvo perdidas y por lo que pude escuchar que Pomfrey le decia a Mcgonagall no es una tontera como me dijo a mi, Hmerione nesecita el mas absoluto reposo, no puede moverse de la cama ni aistir a clases por lo menos en tres meses. Nesecita mucho en este momento a sus amigos que son ustedes, por que no solo la vida de mi hijo esta en juego sino la de ella tambien. Asi que les propongo que durante este periodo hagamos una tregua solo para que Hermione no se altere.- dijo Malfoy sorprendiendo a Harry y Ron  
- Por mi parte esta bien- dijo Harry estirando la mano a Draco quien la estrecho.  
- Y vos Weasley?- pregunto el rubio impaciente  
- Esta bien pero si le llegas a hacer algo a Hemrione te juro que te mato Malfoy- dijo Ron tambien estrechando la mano del rubio.  
- La amo demasiado como para hacerle daño.- dijo Draco mirando a Ron a los ojos – ahora por favor entremos no quiero que se inquiete.- los tres entraron y le dieron la noticia a Hemrione de que habian echo las pases. La castaña estaba loca de alegria no podia creer que el hombre que amaba y sus dos mejores amigos por fin se iban a llevar bien. El resto de la tarde los cuatro amigos se la pasaron hablando sobre sus vidas, Draco se disculpo pues tenia que arreglar unos asuntos delicados según el.

Hermione mostro su panza de siete meses a Ginny quien de la emocion se puso a llorar.  
- Pensar que ahí adentro esta mi sobrina- decia Ginny todavía llorando  
- Puede ser varon...- le dijo Ron intentando desairarla  
- Pues yo creo que es nena- decia Ginny muy segura – Y vos amor que crees que es?-  
- mmm no se, espera tres meses mas y te digo...-  
- jajajaja muy gracioso Harry- dijo un poco molesta Ginny ya que su novio no le habia dado la razon – Y vos Herm que pensas que es?-  
- No se es raro, hay dias que siento que es nena, otros que es varon... no se es algo raro- dijo acariciando su panza.  
- Quizas son gemelos!- dijo emocionada la pelirroja – Si gemelos, una niña y un niño que lindo!!!!- exclamaba contenta  
- No creo Ginn, en mi familia nunca nadie tuvo antes ni mellizos ni gemelos ni nada...- dijo Hermione apenada de romperle las iluciones a Ginny  
- Y elegiste nombres Herm?- pregunto Harry interesado  
- mmm no, ese tema no lo hable con Draco.-  
- Seguro que va querer nombrarlo Lucius si es varon...- dijo Ron secamente  
- Bueno entonces que valla borrando esa ideota de su cabecita por que no pienso ponerle Lucius a mi hijo...- dijo firmemente Hemrione poniendo de muy buen humor a Ron.   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------Un chico rubio corria escaleras abajo. Queria terminar la conversación que habia quedado por la mitad. Entro rapidamente en la sala de Slithering y busco con la mirada por todos lados, hasta que la vio. Una joven de cabellos negros estaba sentada frente al fuego, tenia los ojos hinchados y en su mano tenia una foto de el. Se notaba que habia estado llorando. Pero Draco sabia que no era por amor, sino por su orgullo, ese orgullo de mujer que ahora estaba herido. De improviso la morena se dio vuelta y vio a Draco. Se levanto con la esperanza de que este se viniera a disculpar y dijera que habia sido todo una broma de muy mal gusto. Pero no se espero lo que vendría a continuación.  
- Escuchame bien Parkison, yo te conozco, se como sos y se que no te duele el echo de que te halla dejado sino el hecho de que halla preferido a Hermione antes que a vos. Pero que te quede una cosa clara, ella es la mujer que amo y no vos. Asi que por tu bien te suplico no te metas conmigo y menos con ella por que sino las vas a tener que pagar caras- dijo friamente.  
- Yo no te entiendo Draco como podes estar con esa sangre sucia, traga libros, fea y ensima mosca muerta. Draco date cuenta que es una muñeca horrible, una de esas que nadie quiere en las juguetrias y que solo las obtienen los pobres diablos que no les da para obtener nada mejor.-  
- Parkison no digas idioteces, vos a mi novia no le llegas ni al dedo del pie querida. Y la unica muñeca que veo aca sos vos, pero vos so peor que una muñeca fea que nadie quiere, Parkison sos una muñeca linda si, pero de dominio popular, ya todos los hombres de slitherin, ravenclaw y huglepuf pasaron por tus piernas querida... entendelo si yo no me hubiera enamorado de Hermione me hubiera enamorado de otra, es que simplemente nunca hubiera estado con vos... estas arruinada y contra eso no hay nada...- dijo hiriente Draco, su voz parecia una daga filosa que se iba undiendo en el orgullo de la morena. Cuando termino de hablar Draco se dio media vuelta. Pero una voz lo hizo detenerse   
- Cariño no creas que esto va a quedar asi...- la voz era la de Pansy, cuando se dio vuelta para contestarle vio que no estaba. Un escalofrio le invadio el cuerpo pero mantuvo su postura. Camino de regreso a su torre, ahí se fue directo al cuarto de su novia. En el conjuro una cama, la cual no uso pues Hermione le insistio en que duerma con ella. Al final el rubio habia logrado su cometido.   
Noviembre abandonaba el castillo dando lugar al mejor mes de todos... Dicembre, todos incluyendo a Hemrione quien no salia de la cama estaban ocupados preparando el baile de navidad. Luego de insistir habia logrado conseguir un permiso para esa noche ir al baile pero de ahí en adelante se tenian que quedar en el dormitorio por lo menos hasta Enero que seria el mes en que naciera su bebe. Hermione notaba a Draco muy distante esos dias, sentia su ausencia por als tardes, ya que nunca estaba, por als noches ya que llegaba muy tarde y ella casi siempre estaba dormida, por las mañanas ya que cuando ella despertaba el ya no estaba. Se hubiera sentido muy sola de no ser por sus amigos que a diario iban y le hacian compania ademas de enseñarles y explicarle lo que habian visto en clase. La castaña empezaba a sentir la proximidad de la fecha del parto, cada vez faltaba menos. Lo que la estaba preocupando era que Draco no le habia dicho anda del casamiento y si no se casaban antes de que su hijo o hija cumpliera tres meses se lo iba a quitar, esa idea atormentaba por las noches a Hermione quien soñaba en que venia alguien y e arrancaba a su bebe de los brazos. Pero cuando callo en un crisis prfunda fue una noche cuando soño algo que la afecto de sobremanera  
Sueño de Hermione  
Un mujer castaña estaba acostada en una camilla, estaba dando a luz. Un chico rubio de hermosos ojos grises estaba a su lado, en la habitacion estaban la castaña, el rubio un partero y una enfermera de negros cabellos. La chica, quien mas adelante la reconocio como ella misma, estaba a punto de dar a luz. El medico situo un extraño aparato a los ojos del rubio sobre el vientre de la futura madre, algo no andaba bien, el medico no quiso alarmar a nadie asi que prefirió no decir anda pero la castaña se dio cuenta. De pronto las contracciones se hicieron presentes. La castaña gritaba muy fuerte. Cuando miro a su lado vio a su pareja mas palido de lo normal. De pronto sintio un ruido este se habia desvanecido. Las contracciones quienes habian quedado olvidadas por un volvieron y mas fuertes que nunca. Escucho una voz que le decia "Puja Puja" ella acato, la sala fue invadida de pronto por el sonido de un llanto, escucho decir "es un varon" habia tenido un varon. Se lo alcanzaron y la castaña lo vio, era perfecto. Tenia una pelucita blanca en su cabeza y ojos grises. Cuando la mujer creyo que todo habia pasado se vovieron a hacer presentes las contracciones, escucho otro llanto mas, habia tenido mellizos, era otro niño, de cabellos rubios tambien, mas contracciones vinieron y vio que dos bebes mas lloraban, dos niñas. Habia tenido cuatrillizos. De pronto vio a la enfermera salir con una de sus niñas. Empezo a ritar y sus gritos hicieron que su pareja volviera en si. Este reacciono al escuchar a su mujer gritar que le habian robado a su hija, se acerco al medico y lo tomo por el cuello, este le dijo que habian sido tres solamente y que la mujer estaba bajo los efectos de los sedantes. El rubio intento traquilizar a su mujer diciendo lo que el medico le habia dicho, esta insistia y se ponia cada vez mas nerviosa, lloraba por la hija que le habian arrebatado. Todo se volvio borroso.  
Fin del sueño


	6. Chapter 6

Hemrione estaba acostada en su cama, tenia lagrimas rebalando por sus mejillas y Draco la estaba mirando asustada. Este le pregunto que habia pasado y ella le conto su sueño. Draco la convencio de que era solo un sueño, que era imposible eso de que valla a tener cuatrillizos... cuatro personas no entraban en esa barriga tan pequeña. Ella le creyo, era imposible tener cuatrillizos, pues en su familia no habia antecedentes ni siquiera de mellizos. La castaña supuso que lo de los cuatrillizos era solo un reflejo de su imginacion, pero si lo de la mujer llevándose al niño era una premonicion y significaba que le sacarian a su bebe. Intento traquilizarse, recordo que solo habia sido una sueño. Volvio a cerrar los ojos y quedo profundamente dormida. Al despertar por la mañana, que por cierto era tarde, no quizo abrir los ojos. Se quedo asi, en ese estado, volando. Sintio unos ojos grises que la miraban.  
- Asi que ahora te gusta mirarme cuando dormis- dijo divertida la futura mama.  
- Me gusta mirarte despierta, dormida, sentada, parada, vestida o sin vestir. Me gustas de todas formas- dijo el dueño de esos ojos acercándose hasta donde estaba su novia y besando suavemente sus labios.  
- Que buen despertar- dijo sonriente  
- Acostumbrate por que desde ahora y para toda la vida esto va a ser asi- dijo Draco. De pronto la cara de la castaña se ensombrecio. – Que pasa pregunto- al notar el semblante triste  
- Tengo miedo, temo que sea un sueño, que cuanod abra los ojos vos no estes aca y el ministerio quiera sacarme al bebe.- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.  
- Nadie va a querer sacarte al bebe. Antes van a pasar sobre mi cadáver- dijo abrazando a la castaña dándole segurirdad. Esta recordo su sueño y mas lagrimas cayeron por sus ojos.  
- Pero Draco, la unica forma de que no nos quiten al bebe es...-  
- Casandonos.- dijo a lo que la castaña asintió. Draco tomo aire profundamente.- pensaba darte esto como regalo de navidad pero en fin..- dijo sacando un estuche de su bolsillo y arrodillándose. – Madame Hermione Jane Grager me haria el honor de convertirse en la señora Hermione Jane Malfoy?- pregunto Draco con un brillo especial en los ojos. Hermione se colgo de su cuello y lo beso, miles de besos inundaron el rostro de Draco quien los recibia feliz.- Y Madame acepta o no?- pregunto en tono bromista  
- Déjemelo pensar mesie... mmm... – hizo Hemrione como que pensaba – si acepto- dijo muy emocionada.  
- Bueno siendo asi le voy a avisar a Mcgonagall que se adelanto la sorpresa...- dijo Draco.  
-Yo quiero ir...- protesto a castaña.-   
- No señorita usted se me queda aca en la cama cuidadndo de el bebe. Ademas en unos minutos van a venir tus amigos.- dijo Draco, esta vez sin hacer ningun gesto despectivo.  
- Gracias...- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.  
- Por que?- pregunto Draco tiernamente  
- Por ser asi con migo... mas bien con nosotros- dijo conteniendo als lagrimas  
- En todo caso gracias a vos por hacerme tan feliz y por darme un hijo. Hemrione gracias por enseñarme a amar.- dijo. Ambos se acercaron, estaban a escasos milímetros...   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------En una habitacion oscura y fria una chica de cabellos negros estaba sentada, la chica estaba esperando a alguien. De re pente sintio unos pasos bajar las escaleras. Se puso de pie para recibir a su señor.   
- Hola Pansy- saludo el señor oscuro acercándose a la joven y bajando su capucha negra.  
- Hola Señor- dijo esta inclinando su cabeza en forma de reverencia.  
- Toma asiento- ordeno con su fria voz el que en su momento fue el mago ams tenebroso del mundo.  
- Disculpe la imprudencia amo pero para que me trajo hasta aca?- pregunto la morena al que habia sido su amo.  
- Pansy vos sabes que yo soy solo una sombra que lo unico que puede hacer es meterse en los sueños de los demas. Vos sabes que no hay hechizo existente que pueda volverme a lo que era- dijo el Lord sin inmutar su voz.  
- Si lo se señor...- dijo tristemente Pansy.  
- Pero tranquila querida, yo nunca dejo un trabajo por la mitad.- dijo Voldemort y Pansy esbozo una maliciosa sonrisa, sabia lo que eso significaba.  
- Que tiene en mente maestro.- pregunto Pansy muy feliz de saber que su maestro tenia un plan  
- De la union de la sangre pura y la impura va a nacer la elegida para matar al niño que vivo. Y asi librar al mundo de la peor escoria.- dijo el señor oscuro. – Pero que pasa Pansy te noto decepcionada- pregunto todavía sin inmutar su voz el oscuro Lord  
- simplemente que pense que esa criatura iba a ser quien destruyera a la raza de los sangre sucia.- dijo Pansy sin ocultar la decepcion de su voz  
- Pansy, mi querida, pensa un poco. Sin Harry Potter en el medio infundiendo miedo quien va a poder parar a todos mis partidarios. Si una simple niña pudo matar a Harry Potter por que los mortifagos no van a poder matar a los demas- dijo esta ves consiguiendo una amplia sonrisa de parte de la morena.  
-Cual es su plan maestro- pregunto entusiasmada Pansy  
- Draco Malfoy va a tener un hijo...- dijo el malévolo Lord con una sonrisa maquiavélica.  
- Si lo se amo- dijo con disgusto la castaña   
- Pues ese bebe sera el que termine mi trabajo.-  
- No entiendo amo.- dijo confundida la castaña  
- Pansy, ese bebe, mas bien dicho esa beba va a ser la elegida para matar a Harry Potter. Pero para eso te nesecito- Pansy se sonrojo – hipotéticamente Draco me tendría que entregar a la niña a penas naciera, pero eso no va a poder ser. El maldito inbecil dijo que no me entregaria a la bebe. Lo amenze con la vida de su padre, con su propia vida pero dijo que no, que ni muerto entregaria a su hija.- dijo sin inmutar su rostro – dice que siente amor por esa sangre sucia y por su hijo – esa fue la primera vez que su rostro cambio a uno de disgusto –

. Lo amenze con la vida de su padre, con su propia vida pero dijo que no, que ni muerto entregaria a su hija.- dijo sin inmutar su rostro – dice que siente amor por esa sangre sucia y por su hijo – esa fue la primera vez que su rostro cambio a uno de disgusto – bah... amor... que sentimiento mas inútil- dijo todavía con su gesto de disgusto.  
- Maestro todavía no entiendo en que parte entro yo...- dijo Pansy mirando al suelo  
- Pansy ya que Draco no me va a entregar a su hija vos te vas a encargar de robarla...- dijo ante la mirada de sorpresa de la morena quien habia dejado de mirar el suelo para mirar a su maestro fijamente – Vos vas a robar al primogenito que salga del cuerpo de esa asquerosa sangre sucia.-  
- Que voya hacer con esa criatura maestro... usted como bien dijo es una sombra, no va a poder encargarse del monstruo- dijo temiendo la respuesta.  
- Para eso te quiero querida, vos te vas a acostar con el inbecil de Zabini y oh casualidad vas a irte de viaje nueve meses, cuando vuelvas vas a venir con una pequeña niña en brazos que va a ser fruto del amor tuyo y de ese idiota- dijo sádicamente Lord Voldmort   
- Maestro es un plan genial, nada puede salir mal- dijo rogosijandose Pansy, por fin iba a teenr la oportunidad de vengarse de la maldita Granger.  
- Querida ya es hora de que te vallas, pueden sospechar. No es normal que alguien duerma tanto...- dijo. A continuación chasqueo sus dedos y Pansy abrio los ojos. Se hallaba tumbada en la cama de su habitacion. – Pronto maldita sangre sucia vas a pagar con sangre haberme robado el amor de Draco, pues yo te voy a robar a tu hija- dijo riendo sonoramente.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Ambos se acercaron es taban a escasos milimetro, a punto de besarse cuando las ventanas de la habitacion de Hemrione se abrieron bruscamente dando rienda suelta al duro frio invernal, Hemrione se sobresalto muchísimo pero Draco simplemente se levanto y cerro nuevamente las ventanas. La chica supo que algo o alguien queria hacerles mal y sabia de quien se trataba.  
- Tengo miedo- dijo mientras desayunaban, no habia vuelto hablar desde el incidente de la ventana.  
- No tenes por que, me tenes a mi al lado tuyo Herm.- dijo Draco rodeándola con su fuerte brazo.  
- No tengas miedo, yo estoy aca para cuidarlos a los dos...- dijo Draco casi en un susurro. Hemrione se aferro a su novio, no queria que se alejara nunca de ella. Le hacia mal tenerlo lejos. Draco se dio cuenta que Hermione estaba de animos bastantes bajos asi que llamo a Ginny y le dijo que se quedara es atarde, asi le hacia compañía y la animaba un rato. Resulto que Ginny no pudo ir, no por que no quisiera sino por que la estaban destrozando, literalmente, con las tareas y examenes. Hermione pidio a su futuro esposo que se quedara con ella. Este accedio, se acostaron los dos en la cama.  
- Draco- dijo Hemrione sin mirarlo a los ojos (estaba Draco apoyado contra la cabecera de la cama y Hermione recostada a su lado pero un poco mas baja entre los brazos de rubio)  
- Que pasa amor?- pregunto el rubio  
- Que crees que va a ser nena o nene?- pregunto Hermione a Draco  
-mmm... yo creo que va a ser un varon.- dijo luego de meditar su respuesta. – y vos?-  
- no se, por momentos siento que va a ser varon y por momentos nena. Es un tanto complicado.- dijo y ambos quedaron en silecio el cual fue roto otra vez por la castaña – Como se va a llamar?-  
- Como te gustaria?-  
- mmm... Harry? Ron?- pregunto en broma  
- NI LO SUEÑES!!! MI HIJO NO VA A LLEVAR NINGUNO DE ESOS DOS NOMBRES!!- dijo Draco mitad indigando mitad divertido.  
- Pero tampoco Lucius...- dijo Hermione muy firme  
- Ni Draco... no me gustaria que llevase ni mi nombre ni e de nadie que conozcamos, Herm en mi familia siempre los primogénitos llevan el nombre del padre!! es decadente Herm... ya estoy arto de eso, pongamoles un nombre distinto, un nombre que sea distinto a cualquiera que conozcamos.- dijo Draco a lo que Hermione asintió. Ambos pensaron hasta que a Hemrione se le ocurrio una idea...  
- Y si le ponemos Dimitri?- al principio le parecio un nombre horrible a Draco pero después le fue gustando.  
- Esta bien... si Dimitri te gusta Dimitri sera!- dijo besando a su mujer. Hermione estaba muy contenta, no podia creer.  
El mes de noviembre paso dando lugar al esperado Diciembre, el mes mas feliz de todo el año, el mes de navidad.  
- Potter Weasley aca esta, estan seguros que saben lo que hacen?-  
- Obvio que duda te queda?- pregunto Harry sonriente ante la mirada de desconfianza de Draco.- ademas no te olvides que Ginny va a estar dirigiendo todo.- dijo Harry tratando de calmar al rubio.  
- Y con respecto a lo otro esta todo listo?-  
- Si, como lo pactamos...- dijo Ron con una sonrisa.  
- Gracias por todo...- agradecio Draco.  
- No hay por que. Hemrione es nuestra amiga y queremos lo mejor para ella. Y si lo mejro sos vos... bueno bienvenido sea...- dijo Harry  
- Bueno me voy a ver a Hermione, debe estar preguntandose donde estoy.- dijo Draco dando media vuelta para irse. El rubio camino pensando en la expresion de su mujer cuando viera las sorpresas que les tenia preparadas. Pero todavia no era tiempo, no aun. Entro a la sala comun t vio a su futura esposa sentada en el sillon. Se acerco a ella y la abrazo por la cintura o lo que quedaba de ella. Hermione ya tenia ocho meses y medio de embarazo, cada vez faltaba menos para el nacimiento de su bebe. Estaba muy emocionada, su pansita era hermosa, todas las chicas de Hogwarts estaban locas con la llegada de cierto bebe.  
- Que esta haciendo la futura mama?- pregunto el rubio a su mujer.  
- Veia las cosas de bebe y hacia una lista de lo que tengo y lo que falta.- dijo observando su lista.  
- Lo que falta?- dijo Draco incredulo, durante todo el embarazo Hemrione se habia dedicado a comprar cosas para el bebe. Desde Batitas, hsta sapatitos, escarpine, gorros, pantalones, vestidos y todas las cosas que se le puedan ocurrir a un ser humano.- Mes estas hablando enserio mi amor? Compraste todo lo que existe para el bebe. Creo que vaciamos todas las tiendas.- dijo Draco todavia incredulo de que faltase comprar algo.  
- Hey no seas asi... tampoco compre tantas cosas... solo lo necesario- dijo un poco colorada.

Vamos Hemrione lo necesario seria una batita, n saco y un conjunto de pantalos y remera con una manta.-  
- Draco que cerrado!- dijo clramente ofendida  
- No soy cerrado Herm... vos sabes que a mi me encanta que le compres cosas al bebe...- dijo arrancando de los labios de su novia una sonrisa. Hermione volvio a concentrarse en su lista mientras Draco se sento en otro sillon y abrio un enorme libro. En un flash se distrjo y llego a tiempo a ver a su novia que se estaba levantando. Este la intercepto – Que nesecitas amor?- pregunto poniendose de pie.  
- Queria traer el bolso para armarlo con las cosas del bebe. Cada vez falta menos.- dijo Hermione muy emocionada.  
- Bueno esperame aca que ahora voy a buscarlo.- dijo el rubio subienod a zancadas los escalones. Cuando bajo tenia en las manos un bolso inmenso que tenia muchos ositos estampados – Hermione estas bromeando no?... este es el bolsito del bebe?- pregunto al ver otra vez el tamaño del bolso, era gigante para la ropa del bebe.  
- Si Draco ese es el bolso, me lo alcanzas que lo voy a llenar.- dijo la castaña como si no hubiera es cuchado el segundo comentario del rubio. Sorprendentemente Hemrione entre todas las cosas, algunas superfluas, logro llenar el bolso de su bebe. Cuando termino con eso se puso a leer un libro que habia sacado Draco de la biblioteca para ella.   
Luego de algunas hojas quedo profundamente dormida. Draco al notar el estado de su mujer se acerco con cautela y le puso una cobija para que no sintiera frio, luego beso su frente. En seguida se dio vuelta y conjuro un gran pino, luego muchos adornos y dulces, y por ultimo invoco los regalos tanto suyos como los de su mujer. Draco armo un hermosisimo arbolde navidad, en la base de este puso los regalos. Luego colgo calcetines y bastones de caramelos por todos lados. Cuando Hemrione abrio los ojos se sorprendio al ver la torre llena de luces, guirnaldas, bastones de caramelos, calcetines. Lo que mas la impacto fue el inmenso y hermoso arbol que Draco habia armado unicamente para ella y su bebe. Draco le sonrio abiertamente.  
- Es hermoso Draco, me encanta...- dijo entrelazando sus brazos por el cuello del chico.  
- Me alegra que te guste mi amor. Pero ahí mas...- dijo sonriendo ampliamente. – cerra los ojos- dijo Draco a su novia. Cuando esta cerro sus ojos Draco saco de debajo del sillon una enorme caja. – abrilos- dijo y entrego la caja a Hemrione quien la abrio ansiosa. Dentro habia un hermoso vestido violeta con una flores en blanco en la parte de abajo. Tambien habia una corona de plata con una nota que decia :  
El cielo esta triste pues se les ha escapado un angel, angel que dio a parar en mi camino, angel que se convirtio en reina de mi corazon, angel que espero esta noche frente al altar ansioso por que de el "si". Hermione, angel de mi vida, aceptas mi invitacion?  
Al terminar de leer la carta Hermione abrazo a su futuro esposo, le amaba y de eso no hbia dudas, en eso entro Ginny a la torre. Al ver a Hemrione comprendio que Draco ya le habia dado la primera noticia asi que echaron al rubio de la torre y llamaron a todas las leoas del colegio para que ayuden a la futura esposa y madre. Por esa noche Hemrione decidio usar el hechizo que le habian enseñado, no queria aparecer con esa barrigota frente a todos, no por vergüenza sino por simple coqueteria. Ginny peino a Hermione con el cabello recogido y la tiara que le habia obsequiado su futuro esposo. No la pintaron pues su belleza era natural. El vestido le quedaba perfecto, marcaba cadadetalle de su cuerpo y borraba cada desperfecto.  
A las 8 en punto de la noche Hermione se encontraba marchando hacia el altar donde estaba el ministro de magia y su futuro esposo. Marcho al ritmo de la marcha nupcial. Escucho muy atenta todo el sermon del ministro sobre las responsabilidades de contraer matrimonio y de lo que se aproximaba. Por fin llego la hora de firmar las actas de casamiento. Ambos cónyuges firmaron y se dieron un corto y tierno beso, todos los aplauderion y fueron a felicitarlos. Ginny hizo una señal y la orquesta comenzó a tocar un hermoso vals. Draco y Hemrione bailaron, luego Draco y Ginny, Harry y Hemrione y asi Draco bailo con todas las mujeres y Hemrione con todos los hombres hasta volver a quedar juntos. Cuando termino de sonar la melodía todos se fueron a sentar a sus respectivas mesas. Hermione miro el lugar por primera vez, era hermoso. Habi un amplio Jardín y tambien una casa. En la puerta de la casa habia un liston rojo. Draco tomo la mano de su ahora esposa y saco de su saco unas tijeras.  
- Mi amor te toca cortar el liston rojo de nuestra nueva casa- dijo Draco dejando anonadada a Hermione.  
La castaña no reacciono hasta unos segundos después que fue cuando abrazo a Draco y se puso a llorar de la felicidad. Corto el liston e ingreso a la casa, por la puerta que entro era la puerta trasera y el lugar donde se estaba celebrando la ceremonia era su jardín. La cocina era amplia y muy luminosa, constaba de lavaplatos, cocina, heladera, microondas, tostador, y todos los artefactos mugles modernos que Harry conocia. Esta habitacion deribaba a un hall, en el habia mas puertas y una escalera, Hermione ingreso por una de esas puertas y fue a para a un living donde habia sillones, televisores, equipos de musica y demas artefactos, dio tambiena un comedor y a un recibidor. Luego subio las escaleras. En el piso de arriba habia una habitacion que estaba decorada para un bebe, en el centro de la habitacion habia una cuna celeste que tenia dibujos de ositos. La habitacion estaba poblada de ositos, juguetes, colchonetas, mecedora, biblioteca, en fin todo lo que un bebe podria soñar. La habitacion que ella compartiria con Draco era hermosa, toda decorada por Ginny. Hermione estaba fascinada por su casa, la cual compartiria con su hijo y su esposo. En el piso superior habia tambien habitaciones desocupadas que estaria segura ya le daria algun uso. Volvieorna salir al jardín los novios. Todos los volvieron a aplaudir. Hemrione desiso su hechizo y su pancita volvio a notarse. Bailaron toda la noche. Luego conjuraron trasladadores y todos volvieron al castillo. Esa habia sido la mejor noche de la vida de la castaña. Por fin ahora no le quedaba ninguna duda, nadie lo podria sacar a su hijo. Ya en el castillo ambos novios se quitaron sus trajes y se pusieron sus pijamas. Draco ayudo a su esposa a acostarse en la cama, le puso una manata ensima y se ascotoa su lado. Hermione comenzo a llorar en silencio, pero Draco lo noto.

- Por que lloras?- pregunto serenamente pues ya se habia acostumbrado a los cambios repentinos de humor de la embarazada.

Por que estoy muy feliz- dijo esta – soy feliz a tu lado, soy feliz siendo tu mujer, Draco soy muy feliz sabiendo que vamos a formar un vida juntos- dijo Hemrione sonriendo.   
- Yo tambien mi amor...- dijo este abrazandola. Hermione se acerco al rubio y lo beso, no podia creer ser una mujer casada.  
Ya habian pasado dos semanas desde el casamiento de Draco y Hermione. Habian pasado su primera navidad juntos, Draco le regalo un hermoso colgante con un corazon, una colección de libros, ropa, y demas. Hemrione le compro una tunica de gala, un par de muñequeras para jugar al quitdich y una snitch dorada. Luego los demas regalos eran para el bebe.  
La vida de casados de la pareja era muy feliz, casi ni discutian y cuando lo hacian lo solucionaban antes de irse a dormir, a ninguno le gustaba dormir enojado. Hermione cada vez tania mas ansias por el nacimieno de su bebe. Tenia el bolso preparado hacia semanas. Habia varias veces insistido a Draco que le dejara decorar su ex cuarto para la llegada del bebe pero este no se lo habia permitido decia que cuando el bebe estuviera aquí y Madame pomfrey le diera de alta lo haria, por el momento NO. La castaña recibia cada dia a sus amigos quienes les daba todas las tareas y explicaiones de las clases, cuando habia un trabajo esto los hacia y se los daba a ellos para q lo entreguen por ella. La chica se mantenia total y completamente al tanto de todo pues a fin de año ella tendría que rendir los examenes pertinentes para poder empezar con alguna carrera.  
Esa tarde Hermione habia recibido a Harry y a Ron quienes le habian dicho que Sprout habia dado como tarea hacer una composición sobre la "coclearia". Le pasaron otras cosas que habia que hacer y algunos chismes, luego se fueron pues tenian entrenamiento de quitdich. Hermione estuvo un par de horas sola en la torre leyendo sus libros cuando alguien entro.  
- Hola mi amor- saludo la castaña a su esposo  
- Hola ¿cómo estan?- pregunto acercándose dulcemente a su esposa.  
- Estamos bien, ¿no mi amor?- dijo acariciandose su panza.  
- Me alegro mucho cielo- dijo besando suavemente a su mujer  
- Gracias... a vos como te fue Draco?- preguto aciendo un lugar para que su esposo se colocara junto a ella.   
- Bien, fue un dia un poco agitado, tuvimos practica, Snape me estuvo metrallando la cabeza, como de costumbre, para que termine con lo que el llama una locura, en fin un dia normal- normal dijo sonriendo. Antes de que pudieran seguir habalndo alguien golpeo la puerta de la torre. Era un elfo que venia a traerle la cena a los recien casados.  
- Hola Doby- saludo Hermione al elfo.  
- Hola señora – dijo el elfo. – vine a traerles la cena- Doby puso la bandeja sobre un mesita  
- Gracias Doby, aquí tienes- dijo dando unas monedas al elfo, las cuales rechazo  
- Señora no hace falta, Doby es feliz sirviendo a los amigos de Harry Potter- y sin mas palabras se retiro.  
- Ese elfo es genial- dijo Hemrione mas para si misma que para Draco  
- Si lo es- coincidio el. – Bueno señora Malfoy vamos a cenar que se enfría- dijo conjurando almohadones. La pareja se sento y comenzo a cenar. La cena fue tranquila hablarond e lo que harian el fin de semana pues ere Jueves por la noche.  
- No podemos salir? Ir al pueblo o a algun lugar- pregunto Hmerione quien no aguantaba mas en la torre, se la pasaba dia y noche ahí. Estaba arta de ese lugar.  
- Hermione sabes que no podes salir ni hacer esfuerzos, gracias que te dejo caminar.- dijo en un tono sobreprotector.  
- Pero...- quiso replicar  
- Pero nada amor, falta muy poco para el nacimiento del bebe, luego de eso ya va a haber pasado todo.- dijo abrazando a su mujer  
- Esta bien...- dijo sonriendo, adoraba que su marido la cuide. La cena siguió su curso normal, los conyuges siguieron hablando sobre temas superfluos hasta una determinada hora, Draco llevo a Hermione a la cama pues ya era tarde. Draco concilio el sueño rapidamente pero Hemrione no, no podia dormir, daba vueltas y mas vueltas. En un momento empezo a quedar dormida pero un dolor en su vientre la despavilo. Quedo estatica hasta comprobar que el dolor solo era una patada. Decidio levantarse e ir al baño, cuando volvio sintio un poco de dolor en las ingles y una molestia en la parte baja del vientre. A pesar de esto volvio a acostarse y esta vez callo dormida. A la madrugada la castaña se vuelve a despertar, tenia ganas de ir al baño otra vez, lo que no le resulto raro ya que por el embarazo habia estado reteniendo liquidos. Llego al baño y un grito se escucho, era Hermione. El rubio al escuchar el grito se desperto de un salto.  
- Hemrione que pasa- pregunto el blondo abriendo la puerta del baño.  
- Estoy sangrando y echando un liquido raro.- dijo la castaña llorando – tengo miedo-  
- Tranquila no pasa nada- dijo Draco cargándola en brazos hasta la enfermeria. Una vez alli comenzo a llamar a gritos a la enfermera quien aparecio con una bata y una cara de dormida tarrible  
- Que pasa señor Malfoy, estas no son horas de...- dijo pero se callo al ver a la castaña – Que paso?- pregunto temiendo lo peor  
- Otra perdida – contesto Draco acostando a la castaña en una camilla. La señora Pomfrey la reviso y ordeno al rubio ir por las cosas de la castaña pues habia roto bolsa y el bebe no demoraria en llegar.  
Pomfrey hizo un trasladador el cual los llevo hasta el hospital San Mungo, una vez ahí llevaron a la castaña a la parte de maternidad.

10


	7. Chapter 7

Draco comprendio eso asi que puso a Alegra y Dimitri en la cuna, Hemrione hizo lo mismo. Luego tomo un cuento, se sento y comenzo a leerlo. Al principio los niños seguían llorando y llorando pero después estos se calmaron. Hemrione miraba a su marido con na mezcla de sorpresa y de ternura. Cuanto habia cambiado... ya no era el arrogante idiota que solo le preocupaba el linaje. Ahora era un hombre de verdad, su hombre. La castaña salio de la habitacion dejando a Draco y los tres pequeños. Salio por el retrato de la torre y fue a dar un paseo por el castillo. Paso por la biblioteca, por aulas vacias, por los jardines y fue hasta la cocina. Ahí se quedo un rato y se puso a hablar con los elfos. Estos le contaron que Winky estaba mejor, pero no recuperada del todo, se sentia inutil. A Hermione se le ocurrio una gran idea. La chica salio de la cocina y se dirigio al despacho de la profesora Mcgonagall. Una vez ahí dijo la contraseña e ingreso al despacho de la directora de Hogwarts.  
- Señora Malfoy que gusto verla por aca.- dijo la directora al verla.  
- Hola profesora, el gusto tambien es mio.- dijo Hemrione dedicandole una sonrisa a su profesora favorita desde siempre.  
- Usted dira en que puedo ayudarle- dijo la profesora ofreciendole asiento.  
- Pues vera usted. En las cocinas hay una elfa, Winky, ella anteriormente era empleada...-  
- Señora Malfoy ya se de memoria la historia de Winky... valla al grano por favor... no me va a decir que vino a contarme otra vez la misma historia no?-  
- No profesora, lo que le queria pedir era si habia forma de que me lleve a Winky y a el elfo Doby. Obviamente conseguire dos reemplazos para Doby y Winky.- dijo Hermione muy segura  
- Se puede saber por que esta decisión?- pregunto la profesora mirando a Hermione muy atenta.  
- Pues Winky desde uqe el señor Crouch la echo se siente una inutil, inservible. Mi intencion es demostrarle que no es asi, que realemnte puede ser de mucha ayuda.- explico la castaña a la mujer que tenia frente  
- Entiendo lo de Winky pero Doby?. Para que llevarlo a el-  
- Pues el es muy apegado a Winky, es lo mas cerca de un amiga que el conoce y creo que no le hara bien que me la lleve.-  
- Si son esas sus intenciones pues puede llevarse a los dos elfos cuando se valla de Hogwarts. Y no se haga problema por encontrar reemplazantes pues en el castillo hay elfos de sobra.-  
- Muchas gracias Profesora...- dijo Hemrione loca de alegria- y ahora con su permiso voy a ver a mis hijos y dar la noticia a Draco.- dijo la castaña quien desaparecio corriendo de la vista de la directora. La castaña iba camino a su torre cuando choco con algo o mas bien con alguien... un chico pelirrojo estaba caminando distraido cuando choco con una castaña apurada.  
- Ron- dijo Hermione al ver al pelirrojo tumbado en el suelo  
- Lo siento Hemrione no quise chocarte.-  
- Esta bien, no paso nada. A donde ibas?- pregunto extrañada la castaña pues sabia que la torre de Grinfindor quedaba para el otro lado.  
- Pues... yo... esque... bueno... no se...- balbuceaba el pelirrojo  
- Ron que es lo que me ocultas?- pregunto Hermione mirando a Ron fijamente a los ojos como si asi pudiera descubrir el secreto de su amigo.- un mujer!- dijo la castaña  
- Como lo supiste?- pregunto sorprendido el chico al ver que su amiga habia dado en el clavo  
- Ron no soy tu mejor amiga por nada!- dijo Hermione muy feliz al volver a comprobar lo bien que conocia a sus amigos.- Dale contame yo quiero saber!!!!- decia entusiasmada Hermione  
- Bueno dale vamos, te acompaño a la torre asi veo a los bebes- dijo sonriendo de lado a Hermione  
- Bueno pero contame eh!!!!-  
Ron le conto que desde que ella lo habia rachazado habia estado un poco trsite y no habia sido capaz de fijarse en nadie. Hasta que un dia paso, asi como asi habia empezado a sentir cosas muy fuertes por alguien. Ese dia comprendio que la habia olvidado, por fin habia olvidado a Hermione Jane Granger, la cual ahora veia solo como una amiga. Ron no quiso decirle quien era esa chica pero fue tanto lo que Hermione le insistio que termino revelando que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Luna Lovegood. La castaña quedo sorprendida, podria haberse imaginado a cualquier mujer para su amigo menos a Luna, pero ahora que lo pensaba no hacian mala pareja. Ron le conto que Luna tambien estaba enamorada de el pero le costaba afrontar la situacin pue snunca habia tenido novio. Entonces ambos tortolos habian acordado salir en secreto. Hermione estaba impresionada con lo que acababa de escuchar. Empezo a unir ideas y se dio cuenta que se notaba a la legua, las salidas nocturnas de Ron, el trato que tenia ultimamente por la rubia, las miradas furtivas que se lanzaban y que solo ella parecia haber notado TODO al ser unido develaba la verdad. Hermione se sintio estupida por no haberlo notado antes pero Ron la consolo, con el tema de los bebes y Draco y todo lo demas. Hemrione y Ron entraron a la habitacion de los niños odne encontraron a tres bebes durmiendo en su cuna y un rubio durmiendo en la mecedora. A Ron le causo mucha gracia esta escena pero prefirio no arruinarla asi que le dijo a Hermione que luego pasaria a ver a los niños. Hermione acompaño al pelirrojo a la puerta y volvio a subir al cuarto de sus hijos, eran los tres, mejor dicho los cuatro (Draco, Alegra, Dimitri e Ian) tan hermosos cuanod dormian, no podia creer tener una familia tan hermosa. Una suave vocecita la saco de sus pensamientos, era Alegra, la pequeña estaba acostada despierta jugando con sus piecitos y haciendo sonidos, o mas bien intentos de balbuceos. Hermione la agarro en brazos para llevarsela y que no despierte al resto. Bajo las escaleras con la niña en brazos. Se sentó y coloco a la niña en su hamaca o babysill. Puso sobre ella un movil que la entretuvo facil una hora mientras ella adelantaba sus tareas, cuando la pequeña tuvo hambre freno con sus tareas y la alimento. En ese momento vio a los tres hombres de la famalia bajar con cara de sueño.  
- Como estan los tres hombres mas importantes de mi vida?- pregunto Hemrione sonriente a lo que recibio un suave y corto beso de su marido.  
- Bien y dos de las tres mujeres mas hermosas del mundo?- pregunto Draco a su esposa  
- Y aca andamos esperando a que papa y los hermanitos se despierten no mi amor?.- dijo Hermione mirando a su hija que estaba muy concentrada en tomar la leche que su madre le ofrecia. Cuando terminaron de alimentar a los tres volvieron a colocar a los bebes en el baby sill.

Draco queria hablarte sobre los padrinos y madrinas de los niños- dijo Hermione a su esposo  
- a quienes sugeris?- pregunto Draco conociendo la respuesta  
- Para Alegra a Harry y a Ginny, para Ian a Neville y Mcgonagall, quien debo recordar lo mucho quenos ayudo? – dijo Hermione temerosa de que su akmrido rechazara la idea de que su profesora favorita fuera madrina de su pequeño, pero siguió al ver que su marido no negaba- y para Dimitri a Ron y a Luna- dijo Hermione – Que te parece?-  
- Si a vos te parece bien pues asi sera.- Hermione sonrio ampliamente. Amaba cuando su marido le daba la razon.   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------Un chico de cabellos negros y hermosos ojos verdes estaba en los limites d eun bosque el cual se veia oscuro y tenebroso. El chico esperaba a alguien. Estaba impaciente, no sabia que tendria para decirle la persona quien lo habia citado. El queria preguntarle el por que de su huida, por que lo habia dejado tan solo y con un amor tan grande en el pecho. De pronto un "plop" se escucho y una silueta se vislumbro en la oscuridad. La persona que recien habia aparecido bajo la capucha que tapaba su rostro y miro al frente, ahí estaba, como ella habia supuesto. Muy despacio se acerco hasta ese hombre que la esperaba.  
- Pansy…- dijo el chico al ver a la mujer frente a el.  
- Gracias por venir Blaise.- agradecio la morena aunque sabia que era obvio que el ibas a ir sobre todo por que ella se lo habia pedido.  
- De que queres hablar Pansy?- pregunto en chico intentando no dejarse llevar por el amor que lo invadia al ver a la morena frente a el.  
- Queria presentarte a alguien Blaise- dijo Pansy y desabotono su papa, dentro ella sostenia a una bebe que estaba dormida, no por que tuviera sueño sino por que Pansy le habia puesto una posiond e sueño en su biberón. Blaise miro a la niña con un poco de triztesa  
- Quien es?- pregunto el moreno temeroso de la respuesta  
- Tu hija Blaise, ella es tu hija- dijo Pansy a quien se le resbalaban por las mejillas unas lagrimas de cocodrilo. Blaise tardo unos minutos en asimilar las palabras de Pansy y cuando las pudo unir todas en su mente quedo en estado de shock.  
- Mi que?- pregunto sin poder creerlo  
- Tu hija Blaise, es nuestra hija…- dijo Pansy sonriendo – no es hermosa?- dijo mirandolo con ojitos tiernos. Blaise miro a la niña, no se parecia en anda a el, ni a Pansy. Algo no le cerraba.  
- Es rubia?- dijo Blaise notando el color del cabello de la niña  
- Como mi madre, y tambien posee sus mismos ojos… Blaise que pasa no me crees que es tu hija?. Esta bien yo solo queria que la conocieras, no quiero que rehagas cargo de tu paternidad si no queres… yo voy a criar a NUESTRA hija sola. Y cuando pregunte le voy a devir que su papa no la quizo conocer pero que no era male y que fue es y va a hacer ek amor de mi vida- dijo Pansy montandole una escena a Blaise la cual el no pudo resistir.  
- No es eso Pansy, es que es muy raro, nunca me dijiste nada, nunca se te noto nada, entendes? Como pretendes que asimile que tengo una hija a diez minutos de haberla conocido?- dijo Blaise explicando su postura  
- No te quise decir nada para no ponerte mal, para no arruinar la vida. Ademas nunca se noto por que Snape me enseño el mismo hechizo que Mcgonagall a Granger. Ademas por que te crees que me fui de viaje… por el simple echo de que tenia que dar a luz a la niña y no queria que nadie se enterara. No quiero que a mi hija la señalen con el dedo por no tener un padre…- dijo volviendo a llorar falsamente resando para que Blaise aceptara casarse con ella de una vez y que nunca la descubriera.  
- Pansy yo… de verdad esa niña es mi hija?-  
- Si de quien mas sino? Vos sabes al igual que yo que el ultimo hombre con el que estuve s con vos Blaise, vos sabes que Cassandra es hija tuya, pero ya te dije solo queria que la conozcas.- dijo Pansy y se dio vuelta para marcharse, camino tres pasos con una sonrisa amplia la cual se cambio por una cara de desolación cuando Blaise tomo su muñeca, tenia que guardar apariencias, la volteo y la miro a los ojos.  
- Pansy esperame, solo faltan unos pocos meses y todo va aterminar, y nos vamos a casar y vamos a darle a la niña un hogar como se merece, pero solo esperame.- dijo Blaise quien habia caido en la trampa de la morena.  
- No Blaise no quiero que estés con nosotras solo por compromiso, no quiero darle a mi hija una familia actuada, un hogar fingido, como lo fu el mío...- dijo y por primera vez un brillo de tristeza.   
La vida de Pansy realmnte habia sido fingida, sus padres nunca se amaron ni la amaron a ella. Quien la cuido de niña fue una nana llamada Berta quien cuando la niña crecio fue despedida y su lugar lo ocupo una fria y dura institutriz quien la preparo para ser la mejor estudiante de Hogwarts. El brillo de tristeza en los ojos de la morena convencieron al ojiverde de que esta no le mentia.   
- No va a hacer un hogar fingido, yo realmente te amo Pansy y nunca te dejaria sola con una hija, y menos si es mia...- dijo Blaise mirando a los ojos a la que el creia la madre de su hija.  
- Gracias Blaise...- agradeció la morena. – Pero no digas a nadie lo de la niña, ella es nuestro secreto, por el momento no quiero que nadie se entere de nada...- dijo La morena a lo que el chico asintió. El resto del tiempo que estuvieron juntos se la apsaron hablando de que iba a ser de Pansy y de la niña. Al final arreglaron sus cosas y Pansy volvio a Francia con su niña.

DOS AÑOS DESPUES!  
Unos niños de aproximadamente dos año estaban en brazos de sus padrinos quienes les dedicaban amplias sonrisas. Mientras unos padres orgullosos los observaban. Harry tenia en brazos a una niña de cabellos dorados y ojos castaños quien sonreia muy feliz. Ginny observaba muy feliz la escena, adoraba ver a su marido con su pequeña ahijada, Mcgonagall tenia un niño rubio platinado de ojos grises parado sobre sus piernas hablándole en un idioma que la profesora no entendia pero amaba escuchar, mientras Neville luchaba por no echarse a reir ante la expresión de Ron quien acababa de ser baboseado integro por un pequeño tambien rubio, de ojos grises. Luna estaba demasido ocupada mirando atontada al niño como para notar la baba en la tunica de su marido. Todos estaban sentados en el jardin de una enorme y hermosa casa, estaban compartiendo un hermoso almuerzo, hablaban sobre lo grandes que estaban los bebes y lo simpaticos y hermosos que eran.  
- No puedo creer, ya dos años Herm... parecia ayer cuando nos enteramos que estabas embarazada- decia Herm mirando feliz a su amiga   
- Si Ginn, dos años ya...- dijo la castaña un poco triste. Todos se quedaron mudos al ver que un lagrima resbalo por su rostro. – Disculpen- dijo y salio corriendo hacia el interior de la casa.  
- Que le pasa?- pregunto Luna quien estaba en su mundo y no habia notado nada.  
- Nada cariño- dijo Ron mirándola para que se calle.  
- Sera mejor que valla a ver a Hermione- dijo Draco ams para si que para los demas, y sin que nadie dijera mas nada ingreso a su casa tras su mujer.  
- Herm que te pasa?- pregunto preocupado pero sabiendo la respuesta  
- Draco dos años, ya pasaron dos años y no encontramos a la niña... tengo miedo de que no la volvamos a ver... Draco y si la lastimaron?- pregunto Hermione muy angustiada  
- Mi amor, estamos haciendo todo lo posible y hasta algunas cosas imposibles, los mejores detectives estan en el caso, nosotros estamos averiguando por todos lados y hasta Mcgonagall sigue investigando, obvio sin contar con Potter, Weasley, y los demas aurores.- dijo Draco intentando consolar a su mujer  
- Y aun asi no aparece... mi hia no aparece Draco tengo miedo de no volverla a ver- dijo esta vez abrazando a su esposo  
- Tranquila amor, yo te prometo encontrarla.- dijo Draco pero su mujer seguia llorando. – ademas prometiste que no llorarias mas Herm. Y bueno no estas cumpliendo.- dijo Draco usando su ultimo recurso para que su esposa no llorara. Por suerte para el rubio esto dio resultado y Hemrione dejo de llorar.  
- Tenes razon prometi no llorar, y lo pienso cumplir...- dijo limpiándose las lagrimas.  
- Entonces vamos?- pregunto Draco a lo que su mujer asintió.   
Draco y Hermione salieron al jardín donde 3 hermosos bebes, sus bebes, gritaban de alegria al ver a sus padres. Antes de que se pudieran acercar del todo a los bebes Hermione y Draco sintieron que alguien los llamaba.  
- Si Winky que pasa?- pregunto Hermione mirando a su elfina quien se veia mucho mejor que cuando estaba en Hogwarts.  
- Señora Hermione se olvido de los regalos de los señoritos- dijo Winky haciedno una seña para que Doby, quien estaba cargado de paquetes, apareciera.  
- Gracias Winky, la verdad no se quearia sin vos!- dijo Hemrione sonriéndole a la elfina quien se sonrojo, adoraba a sus nuevos amos, pues eran muy educados y buenos con ella, y ni hay que decir que le pagaban, y le daban dias francos.  
- Denada Señora, es mi trabajo.- dijo Winky con una reverencia – y ahora con el permiso de los señores me retiro a la cocina a terminar de hacer la cena- dijo retirándose.  
Doby les dio los regalos a los niño, pues era su cumpleaños. Habia un monton de regalos, habia de la señora Weasley, de los señores Granger, de algunos profesores de Hogwarts, de Hermione y Draco, de Ron y Luna, y etc. Los niños enloquecieron al ver tantos regalos y corrieron, o eso intentaron, hasta dodne estaba la montaña de paquetes. Alegra en el camino perdio su chupete, por lo que antes de llegar se planto en el suelo y se puso a llorar, sus hermanos al verla hicieron lo mismo.  
- Que pasa Ale?- pregunto Draco poniéndose a su par  
- Papi peti e tete, queto e tete (papa perdi el chupete, quiero el chupete)- lloraba la niña  
- Y ustedes por que lloran?- pregunto Hermione sentándose junto a sus hijos varones  
- Toque Ade Mua (por que Ale llora)- dijo Ian mirando a su madre con los ojos vidriosos  
- Y vos por que lloras mi amor?- pregunto la castña dulcemente a su otro hijo.  
- o te... (no se…)- dijo sonriendo el pequeño rubio causando risa a Hermione y Draco, la cual se contagio a todo el mundo menos a Alegra quien seguia haciendo pucheros por su Chupete perdido. Draco se levanto y lo empezo a buscar, luego de unos minutos lo hallo y pidio a Winky que lo lave asi se lo podian dar nuevamente a la niña.   
- Aca esta el chupete Ale ahora ya esta?-  
- Ti tate (si ya esta)- dijo la niña sonriendo. – Papi podo atir egalo?- pregunto inocentemente la niña

- Si, pero rapido miren que mama se los queria robar- dijo mirando divertido a Hermione quien hacia el ademan de ir a robarle los regalos a los niño, quienes rapidamente se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a correr hacia la montaña de paquetes.  
Entre los regalos habia:  
- Una muñeca y dos autitos de parte de los señores Grager  
- Tres tunicas "mini", como decia Herm, una rosa una verde y una celeste. De parte de los señores Weasley.  
- De parte de Mcgonagall habia tres varitas pequeñas para que jueguen.  
- De parte de Luna y Ron habia unos hermosos enteritos y unos gorros raros que Hemrioe supuso habian sido idea de Luna.  
- Harry y Giny les regalaron tres triciclos hermosos.  
- Neville y su esposa Katie les regalaron tres hermosas amacas que podian colgar en el jardín para la hora de dormir.  
- Y Demas cosas que los bebes no entendieron para que servian.  
Los niños estaban muy contentos con sus regalos. El resto de la tarde se la pasaron jugando hasta que el sueño los vencio y quedaron dormidos en el pasto. Sus padres se encargaron de llevar a cada cual a su cuna y luego siguieron atendiendo a sus invitados, por las noche cuando estos se fueron Draco y Hermione se fueron a su cama. Los dos se acostaron pero ninguno pudo dormir. Hermione se dio cuenta que su marido no estaba durmiendo y hablo.  
- Vos tampoco podes dormir?-  
- No.- dijo Draco dandose vuelta para quedar frente a frente con su esposa.   
- Que hacias?-  
- Pensaba, y vos?-  
- Tambien… puedo preguntarle a mi marido en que o quien pensaba?-  
- Si podes. Pensaba en que ya pasaron dos años y bueno no se si estes de acuerdo pero quiero tener otro bebe. Es que hoy cuanod vi a Ginny, extrañe la sensación de saber que va a nacer otro bebe, y todo eso vos me entendes- dijo Draco a su esposa.  
- Vos como sabes que esta embarazada? Eso solo lo sabemos, Molly, yo y Ella.- dijo Asustada Hermione pensando que quizaslo habia dicho en algun sueño y su epsoso lo habia escuchado.  
- Como no queres que me de cuenta, si desde que entraste a trabajar en San Mungo vi quintillones de embarazadas ir y venir por todos lados. Ya es natural reconocer a las embarazadas a simple vista- dijo Draco lo cual hizo que Hermione se sonrojara, pues era verdad desde que trabajaba en San Mungo en la parte de Maternidad su casa era visitada dia tras dia por embarazadas, pues para no dejar a sus hijos solos uno de los cuartos lo habia convertido en consultorio. – Pero tranquila, no dije nada a nadie, aprendi a ser discreto mi amor.- dijo sonriendo al ver la expresiond e su esposa. – Y alfinal que pensas en eso de tener un bebe?- pregunto Draco entusiasmado con la idea  
- La verdad no se Draco, si es varon se puede llamar Ron?-  
- No.-  
- Harry?-  
- No-  
- Neville-  
- No-  
- Godric?-  
- Estas loca mi amor…- dijo divertido  
- Ya lo se… en fin ya que veo que no va atener ninguno de esos nombres acepto tu propuesta de tener otro bebe- dijo besando a su esposo.- Pero me tenes que decir cuando llamar a la cigüeña, mira que escuche por ahí que esta muy ocupada.- dijo Hermione picadamente mirando a su esposo.  
- Entonces manos a la obra- dijo el rubio besando a su mujer.  
Por la mañana ambos se levantaron muy tarde, les sorprendio que los niños no los hallan despertado pues solian hacerlo siempre. Se vistieron y dirigieron a la habitaciond de los pequeños. Se sorprendieron y enternecieron al ver a los tres bebes sentados jugando con sus nuevos juguetes. Se veian hermosos. Draco abarazo a su esposa por la cintura y muy sensualmente le dijo "Vos crees que la cigüeña halla recibido nuestra llamada o habra que volver a intentar" a lo que Hermione se ruborizo. Al notar la reaccion en su esposa sonrio abiertamente. Parecia una adolescente quien todavía no habia tenido su primera vez. Le enternecia tanto esa mujer, lograba derretir esa muralla de hierro que rodeaba su corazon. Ambos quedaron en silencio, hasta que Alegra vio a Draco.   
- Patuto- decia la pequeña quien se habia puesto de pie. Y habia comenzado a saltar repitiendo la palabra "patuto". Draco se acerco ahsta ella y la tomo en brazos.  
- Hola mi amor como dormiste?- le dijo Draco dandole un beso en la nariz  
- bem patuto, mormi bem (bien papucho, dormi bien)- dijo la niña sonriendo asu papa y baboseandole el rostro en un intento de beso a lo que Draco sonrio.- y mami?- pregunto la niña a su papa.  
- Aca estoy mi amor- dijo Hermione haciéndose presente en la escena.  
- Hoa mami tomo mormiste?.(como dormiste)- pregunto la niña a su mama  
- Bien mi amor gracias- dijo Hermione  
- Nototas tabiem mormimos bem (nosotros tmbien dormimos bien)- dijo Ian en un puchero al ver que sus apdres no les preguntaban a el y a su hermano. Al ver este gesto Draco paso a Alegra a brazos de su madre y tomo en sus brazos a sus dos hijos  
- Me alegro que hallan dormido bien- dijo estampando un beso en la megilla de cada uno. Lo que logro que dos sonrisas se pintaran en sus rostros. Luego de los saludos Hermione y Draco cambiaron a los niños, ese dia los vistieron con enteritos de jean y una remera rosa para alegra, celeste para Ian y verde para Dimitri. Luego fueron a desayunar, cuando el esayuno llego a su fin los cinco subieron al auto pues Draco y Hermione habian decidio ir a algun parque o bosquecito a pasar un dia de pinta. Al llegar la joven pareja llevo a los niños a unos juegos que habia. Ese dia la pasaron genial.  
12 MESES DESPUES!   
Una castaña estaña estaba en el hospital, recostada sobre una cama en la seccion de maternidad, iba a tener a su quinto hijo/a. a su lado estaba muy palido un chico rubio de ojos grises. La castña sentia las contracciones muy fuertes. De un momento a otro comenzo a expulsar un liquido raro. Habia roto bolsa!!!!, un partero llego rapidamente a la habitación dodne estaba la mujer. El parto fue muy rapido, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Hermione Jane Granger tenia en sus brazos a una pequeña niña de cabellos castaños y ojos celestes. Al ver sus ojos Hermione se emociono. "es igual a mi padre" dijo a su esposo quien asintio tambien emocionado.

La niña era hermosa, se veia tan pequeñita. Draco fue invadido por mil sensaciones. No podia creer tener otra hija mas, otra pequeña a quien cuidar. La niña al ver a su padre sorio, nadie supo si por reflejo o por que, pero asi fue. La pequeña era tan bella como una rosa. Era tal cual Hemrione la imaginaba, una pequeña de manitos diminutas y mofletes colorados. La castña miro a su esposo quien comprendio la mirada y salio de la habitación. Ya afuera se encontro con una pareja sentada en la sala de espera. La pareja al verlo se levantaron y se acercaron a el.  
- Es una niña…- dijo Draco y los tres sonrieron. Esas dos personas eran los padres de Hermione.  
- Y como esta?- pregunto la señora Grager  
- Bien Jane, ambas estan en perfecto estado.-  
- Y como es?- pregunto el señor Granger  
- solo se que tiene su mirada- dijo Draco a lo que el hombre se emociono. El rubio recordo el dia que habia conocido a sus suegros, que miedo tenia. Pero antes de que pudiera seguir escucho que alguien lo llamaba – Si?- prgeunto al ver a una enfermera  
- Señor Malfoy su esposa pide verlo- dijo la enfermera a lo cual Draco asintio. Luego entro a la habitación, allí se encontro con una Hermione muy feliz, y una niña dormida en sus brazos.  
- Mi amor me llamabas?- pregunto el rubio mirando tiernamente a su hija y su esposa  
- Si, es que estuve pensando y bueno queria que la niña se llame, no se si te paresca… Bella- dijo Hermione mirando a Draco   
- Es un nombre hermoso Hermione, le queda perfecto…- dijo Draco dando un beso sobre la frente de la castaña.  
- Bueno entonces va a ser Bella Malfoy- dijo Hermione y miro a su bebe, era hermosa. Sus cabellos se notaban no eran rubios como los de Alegra y sus hermanos. Draco la tomo en brazos, se estremecio como la primera vez que habia tenidoa sus hijos entre sus fuertes brazos. No podia creer tener otra pequeña mas. Lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus ojos. Penso en Luz, Alegra, Dimitri, Ian y ahora Bella. Amba tanto a su familia, era tan feliz junto a sus hijos. No entendia como habia vivido tantos años sin ellos antes.  
Unas semanas después… Hermione estaba sentada dando de comer a una niña de cabellos castaños mientras tres niños de tres años estaban sentados jugando con sus juguetes. Se escucha sonar un timbre y de una habitación sale Draco vestido con un delantal de cocina y un gorro de chef, unos instantes después Hermione termino de alimentar a la niña y se arreglo. Los tres niños y la castaña quien tenia una niña en brazos bajaron las escaleras para encontrarse con Luna, Ron, Neville, Katie, Harry y Ginny. Quienes traian a sus hijos, algunos en cochecitos, otros en brazos y los menos caminando. Se habia formado una familia enorme! Harry y Ginny, tenian dos hijas, una de dos años y la otra de un año, Lilian Potter era la mas grande y Maguie Potter era la pequeña. Ron y Luna tenian dos hijos, Harry de dos años y Jane de tan solo unos pocos meses. Mientras tanto Neville y Katie su esposa tenian cuatro hijos, no habian perdido tiempo!, Hilary y Alice de dos años, Katie de un año y Frank que tenia un mes. Todos habian formado su familia y eran de lo mas felices, Draco los veia y recordaba cuando eran niños, cuanto tiempo habia pasdo, cuantas cosas vividas y ellos siempre estuvieron.   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Mientras esto pasaba en Londres en Francia…  
Una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos oscuros estaba acostada en una reposera tomando sol, traia un bañador de dos piezas. La chica estaba acostada tomando sol cerca de su piscina. Esa mujer era Pansy Zabbini. Su vida habia cambiado muchisimo desde que se habia casado con Blaise Zabinni, un joven millonario. El matrimonio tenia tres hijos, Thomas, Marilyn y Cassandra. Desde que Blaise y Pansy se habian casado estos se habian mudado a una gran mansión y tenian sirvientes para todo. Pansy hacia la gran vida de reina mientras que de sus hijos se ocupaba una nana. Blaise amaba demasiado a su esposa como para darse cuenta que esta lo engañaba con cualquiera.  
La mujer estaba acostada tomando sol cuando algo la saco de sus pensamientos, un hombre comenzo a besarla, al sentir el contacto de los labios de ese hombre con la piel de su cuello lo reconocio.  
- Blaisy que haces aca?- pregunto la muejer sonriendo a su marido  
- Vine a ver a la mujer de mi vida, que mas podria hacer?- pregunto su marido alejando estrictamente lo necesario sus labios del cuello de su esposa. Pansy con mucho cuidado lo aparto.  
- Aca no Blaise, estamos en el jardin, cualquier sirviente nos podria ver mi amor. Vamos al cuarto…- dijo mirando picaramente a su esposo quien la tomo en brazos y se la llevo a su cuarto. Esa tarde fue muy agitada…  
Por la noche el matrimonio salio a cenar mientras que sus hijos se quedaban con la servidumbre. Camilla, la niñera de los niños se habia encariñado demasiado con los hijos de sus patrones. Thomas, le parecia un niño divertido y hermoso, Marilyn , una niña un tanto caprichosa, sin contar el echod e que siempre queria llamar la atención ya que cuando Camille o quien sea se acercaba a alguno de los niños que no sea Marilyn esta se ponia a chillar y hasta que toda la atención era para ella no dejaba de chillar. Camille pensaba que la señora era una pesima madre, pues tenia una clara preferencia por Marilyn, ya que decia la niña tenia su mismo carácter.  
Camille estaba sentada en una mecedora dando el viberon a Marilyn quien esa noche estaba particularmente fastidiosa. Cuando un llanto la saco de sus pensamientos, Thomas se dijo para si misma. El pequeño estaba llorando. Deposito a Marilyn en su cuna y se dirigio rapidamente al lugar de origen del llanto. Se asusto al ver a Thomas al borde de la escalera y a lado inconciente a Alegra. Corrio escaleras abajo y tomo a la blonda en brazos. La llevo a la cama de ella y ordeno a las empleadas que llamaran a un medico y a los padres de la niña. La niña se habia golpeado muy fuerte la cabeza y por eso la habian tenido que hospitalizar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------De vuelta en Inglaterra:  
Draco y Hermione estaban acsotados en su cama, Draco abrazaba a su esposa. De improviso algo los saco bruscamente de su mundo de fantasias. Un llanto, Hermione se levanto rapidamente y se dirigio hasta la cama de sus dos hijos varones quienes eran los responsables del alboroto. Los cargo se sento en su cama y ellos sin hablar señalaron a Alegra quien estaba acostada muy palida acostada con los ojos muy cerrados, pareciera que nunca los volveria a abrir. Hermione dio un grito y al instante aparecio Draco al ver a su esposa a lado de la cama de alegra llorando, oir el llanto de su hija menor y el llanto de sus dos hijos varones se desespero. Rapidamente agarro en brazos a Alegra, hizo una seña a Hermione quien tomo a Bella y sus dos hijos sin siquiera decirlo lo siguieron. En 10 minutos estaban Draco, Hermione, Dimitri, Ian y Bella en la sala de espera de San Mungo esperando el parte medico de los medimagos para saber que era lo que su pequeña tenia. Hermione estaba llorando en silencio mintras tenia a Bella en brazos y Draco estaba de pie con dos niños dormidos de tres años dormidos encima de el. Repentinamente salio el medico de la habitacion donde habian ingresado con Alegra.  
- Que paso con mi hija?- pregunto Hermione poniendose de pie instantaniamente y provocando que Bella comenzara a llorar.  
- Lamento decirle señora que no sabesmos, es como si se hubiera golpeado muy fuerte la cabeza, pero en ella no encontramos rastro de contusión. Alguna vez escucho hablar de los muñequitos esos ridiculos que hacen los mugles para "lastimar" a otra persona, esos que dicen que lo que les pase al muñeco les pasa a la persona. Es como si eso le pasara a su hija.- dijo el medimago un poco confundido.  
- Eso es ridiculo!- dijo Draco gritando pero se callo al ver que su esposa palidecia – Que pasa Hermione?- pregunto imaginandose que podia estar pasando a su hija  
- LUZ- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo ante la mirada de desconcierto del medimago.  
- Quien es Luz?-  
- Mi hija, la hermana gemela de Alegra.- dijo angustiadisima Hermione  
- Y dodne esta?- pregunto el medimago a lo que Hermione se puso a llorar desesperada: Draco la llevo hasta los asientos y luego volvio para explicarle todo al medimago. Este comprendio lo que apsaba, evidentemente Luz habia sufrido algun golpe o accidente que dada la conexión directa con Alegra la habia afectado a la pequeña, y según el estado de Luz se mejoraria Alegra. La situación era mas angustiante de lo que creian, ya que no solo Ale estaba mal sino Luz tambien.  
Las semanas pasaban y nada cambiaba en Alegra, sus signos vitales eran deviles y cada vez se veia peor. Harry, Ginny, Luna, Ron, Neville, Katie y demas amigos de la familia Malfoy estaban continuamente pendiente de todo, los niños se la pasaban o en lo de los padrs de Hermione o en lo de los Weasley. Hermione estaba muy demacrada y Draco tenia un semblante de tristeza profunda. Ya nada quedaba de esos padres felices que eran apenas unas semanas. Un dia como cualquier otro el medico salio con lagrimas en los ojos de la habitacion de Alegra. Al verlo salir de la habitacion de su hija un frio se apodero de sus huesos, sintio que algo no andaba bien, y lamentablemente el medico estaba ahí para confirmarlo.  
- Señores Malfoy- dijo Jhon Cold, medicod e la niña.  
- Si?- preguntaron Draco y Hermione al mismo tiempo  
- Señores Malfoy sepan que hicimos lo posible, pero no reacciona, los golpes fueron muy fuertes, y esta llegando el final…- dijo el medico. Al oir esas palabras Hermione se desvanecio, mientras que Dimitri y Ian quienes habian escuchado todo se desesperaron, ninguno sabia el por que, ya que no habian entendido ni medio del parte medico. Solo se desesperaron al sentir el mismo frio glacial que su madre en sus cuerpos y al ver que la mujer que les dio al vida se desvanecia con firmaron sus sospechas: Algo no estaba funcionando para nada bien con Ale. Los niños entraron a la habitacion, subieron los dos a una silla que estaba cerca de la cama de su hermana. Quien estaba muy blanca y distinta a lo que ellos la recordaban, sus ojos antes rebosantes de vida ahora estaban cerraos y debajo de ellos dos lunas moradas. Su piel blanca y su rostro inexpresivo solo lograba asustarlos hasta el punto de las lagrimas, esa no era su hermana, que habian echo con ella. Dimitri y Ian comenzaron a llorar, sus lagrimas caian sobre Alegra.  
- hemanita vove, no no dejet tolito- decia Ian a quien las lagrimas se le escapaban muy rapidamente.  
- Ade te pometo no vove a decite fea, peo vove no no deje solito tel (bel) ia (ian) y to (yo) te quedemos- lloraba Dimitri. Ambos niños lloraban amargamente ante la imagen de esa niña tumbada que no reconocian como su hermana. Draco entro a la habitacion y cargo a sus hijos, quienes lloraban y protestaban pues se querian quedar con su hermana. Ginny fue a buscarlos al hospital y se los llevo asu casa, habian decidido que durante el tiempo en que Alegra estuviera en el hospital Ian y Dimitri vivirian con Ginny y Harry. Mientras que Bell por nesecitar de su amdre para alimentarse se quedaria con sus padres.  
A la mañana siguiente de que Ian y Dimitri vieran a su hermana algo comenzo a pasar... los signos vitales de Alegra comenzaron a manifestarse, comenzo a mejorar rapidamente, los medico no supieron el por que pero Draco y Hemrione sabian que los causantes eran sus hijos.  
En francia...  
Cassandra ya hacia unos dias que estaba internada y nada pasaba, seguia inconciente, Pansy le habia prohibido a Camille ir al hospital ya que la niña se habia golpeado mientars estaban a su cargo. Pero la joven nana decidio que no podia estar sin verla, no podia seguir viviendo con esa angustia que le oprimia el pecho, asi que un dia, casualmente el mismo dia que Ian y Dimitri, fue a ver a la niña. Se asusto al verla, estaba palida, bajo sus ojos dos lunas moradas, lo unico que hacia notar que estaba viva era su cabello. De un color dorado como el sol. Contrastaba completamente con la habitacion blanca y deprimente. La nana lloro junto a la niña, rogo para que se recuperara y luego se fue. Pocos dias después llego la noticia a sus oidos, Casi se estaba recuperando. Una felicidad la invadio y no pudo menos que llorar y agradecer a todos los dioses.  
Tres semanas después de esto la niña salio del hospital, Camille le preparo la mas deliciosa torta, la mas estupenda cena y los mas cariñosos mimos. De apoco todo volvia a la normalidad en la vida de todos en la mansión Zabinni. Un dia como cualquier otro, en el que el sol brillaba mas que nunca Camille y Casi estaban almorzando en el jardín junto a Thomas y Marilyn.  
- Nani...- dijo la pequeña blonda mirando a su nana  
- Que preciosa?- pregunto cariñosamente Camille  
- Vo me fuite a ved al hotital no?-  
- Yo? No mi amor yo no fui por que preguntas?- pregunto la nana soprendida y un poco asustada de que alguno de los otros dos niños le contara a la señora.  
- Pod que te ecuche torar pidiéndole a gete que no conoco que me poga bien- dijo la pequeña mirando fijamente a los ojos de su nana  
- No mi amor te parecio, yo nunca fui al hospital- dijo firmemente la nana y antes de que alguno de los tres niños le replicara agrego – Y ahora coman que se enfria la comida niños.- los tres obedecieron

15


	8. Chapter 8

Lamento comunicarles que nuestro viaje a Francia termino... que tal si volvemos a Inglaterra?  
Tres semanas después...  
Un pequeña blonda salia del hospital en brazos de su padre, junto a ellos venia su madre y un pequeño bebe. Las cuatro personas se subieron a un auto negro descapotable. 15 minutos después las cuatro personas estaban abriendo la puerta de su casa. Dentro la niña se llevo una hermosa sopresa. La sala de estar de su casa estaba decorada con carteles y pancartas, habia globos y gente con gorritos y collares exoticos, era una fiesta, y para ella. Draco bajo a su hija al suelo y rapidamente dos rubios corrienron a ella y la abrazaron, los tres niños estaban muy contentos con el reencuentro. Luego para saludarla a la niña se acercaron sus tios quienes la abrazaron y besaron. Todos estaban muy felices y contentos con la vuelta de Alegra.  
- Te estanamos muto Ade- le dijo Dimitri abrazando a su hermanita.  
-To tabien los etanie.- dijo Alegra sonriente.  
El resto de la tarde se la pasaron riendo y comiendo cosas ricas, festejando a Alegra quien se la paso sonriendo.  
Pasaron semanas, tanto en Londres como en Paris, las dos pequeñas mejoraban y volvian a hacer sus vidas normales. El recuerdo del terrible accidente solo era una sombra en sus vidas. Ninguna mostraba señal se secuelas, ninguna demostraba nada, las dos eran felices con sus vidas. Una con sus padres biologicos en Londres y la otra con sus padres adoptivos en Paris, pero ambas felices de esa manera. Ambas comprendian a la perfeccion que la mejor forma de vivir es siendo feliz, y asi lo hacian, eran felices en sus vidas. Quizas por eso a ninguna nunca se le escapo sos pechar de la posibilidad de una hermana perdida en el mundo. Pero bueno todo tiene su tiempo y todos sabian que el tiempo del reencuentro iba a llegar alguna vez. Pero esa es otra historia, historia que quizas otro dia les voy a contar. Pero por ahora no, prefiero esperar, darle tiempo al tiempo... total ya se los dije todo llega y mi proxima historia tambien va a llegar...

**Fin**


End file.
